


Virtual Adventures of the Adult Kind.

by Notusingmyname



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sex, F/M, Romance, Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 72,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notusingmyname/pseuds/Notusingmyname
Summary: This is the adult version of my other story My Virtual Adventures with Tom.  This is XXX rated with graphic sex scenes.  I make no apologies for the language used or the graphic descriptions of sex.  You will also find that there are questionable consent scenes.  Reader discretion is advised.  18+ only please.  If porn is not your thing, please don't proceed any further.  I can't guarantee how often I'll update this but can assure you that each story will have sexual content.  For those that are game enough to proceed, I hope you enjoy.  I welcome comments and constructive criticism but ultimately, it's my storytelling done my way.
Relationships: Original Female Character - Relationship, tom hiddleston - Relationship
Comments: 223
Kudos: 77





	1. You.  Here.  Now.

**YOU. HERE. NOW!**

Checking the time, I decided to head to the kitchen to throw together a warm Thai Beef Salad for Tom. He should be home fairly soon and, whilst I knew he would have eaten something earlier in the night at the studio, he was usually hungry when he got home. I'd almost finished putting the salad together when I heard the car. Putting the plate on the counter, I was just getting a fork out of the drawer for him when I heard the door open. 

"I'm in the kitchen," I called out to him.

I heard the heavy footsteps and thought it unusual as he generally just wore slides when he'd been at work. He rounded the corner from the hallway and I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes open wide. Before me stood not Tom, but Loki. 

"Hi babe," I said a little uncertain. "Wow, um, I don't..I'm not.." all I could do was stutter.

He looked at me then growled, "You. Here. Now." and grabbed me by the arm dragging me towards him. 

I gave an involuntary shiver as he pulled me up tight against his leather clad chest then bent down and kissed me hard. There was nothing gentle in his actions and, having seen this side of him only a handful of times before, I knew I was in for one hell of a ride tonight.

His hand went straight for my breast and he massaged it through my shirt before becoming impatient. He pulled at it trying to gain access to my skin. To save myself a shirt I quickly stripped the shirt off and found myself pinned against the wall as his mouth nipped its way down my neck and chest. His hand was inside my bra, tweaking my nipple between thumb and forefinger. 

He stopped biting me long enough to say, "get rid of it or I'll tear it off," flicking the strap on my bra.

I'd no sooner got the bra off and his mouth claimed my nipple as he shoved his hand down the front of my yoga pants pushing his fingers deep inside my pussy.

"Jesus Tom, what the hell happened today?" I managed to squeak out.

He didn't answer me, merely grunted as his free hand started pushing my pants off. 

"Hang on," I said. "I'll do it."

"Now!" he demanded as his hand went to the front of his pants to free his cock.

I managed to get my yoga pants down just as he knelt down in front of me and started sucking my clit. My legs buckled and I found myself on the floor with him. He'd opened his pants by this stage and grabbed my hand, placing it on his free cock and pumping it up and down. Moaning, he began thrusting against my hand. 

He pulled me close against him, pushing his fingers back in my pussy as he started to bite my collarbone and shoulder.

Panting against him, I managed to get out, "Tom. What happened?"

"Don't talk. Just fuck." he demanded, pushing me back. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me so my ass slid across the floor to rest against his legs then he put my ankles over his shoulders, rammed his cock deep into my pussy and thrust hard and fast. 

I could feel he was about to cum and I dug my fingers into his ass pulling him hard against me. He yelled out and I felt him shoot his seed deep within me. 

Dropping my ankles, he collapsed on top of me until he caught his breath.

After a couple of minutes, he held himself up off me, kissed me deeply and passionately and said, "Hi darling, what's to eat?"

Laughing at him, I rubbed my nose against his, "Feeling better now I'm assuming."

Nodding he replied, "I've been thinking about you all afternoon and I couldn't wait to get home and fuck the living daylights out of you. I got myself so worked up thinking about you, that I didn't even bother changing."

"Good thing I have the hots for Loki then isn't it?" I smirked.

"Very good thing love, because Loki is nowhere near done fucking you yet."


	2. Surprise!

"Care to explain?" he asked me, holding up a set of handcuffs.

Shrugging I replied, "Not really."

"It wasn't really a question love. I want an explanation," he demanded.

"Well," I started, "I had a client in for a photoshoot today and these got left behind. I brought them up here so I remember to call the client tomorrow and organise for them to be picked up. Satisfied?"

"Not yet," he smirked, "But I could be if we use these."

"Yeah, I don't think so," I told him as I walked by. "I'm going for a shower then going to bed."

"Spoilsport," he chuckled, catching me as I walked by and kissing me on the forehead.

"You know I don't really enjoy these gala affairs babe. I'm tired and I've got to be up early for work," I said giving him a quick hug as I tried to walk by.

"I know you don't and I'd much rather we could have spent the night at home. Off you go for your shower," he told me, swatting me playfully on the ass as I walked by.

After showering I walked back into our room. Tom stood bare chested turning the sheet down. 

"You taking a shower?" I asked. 

Nodding, he walked past me, "Yes, in just a minute." 

I walked over to the dresser and put my bracelet in it's little box then removed my earrings. I noticed that Tom had put the handcuffs on the dresser. Smiling to myself, I quietly picked them up and held them behind my back. Going to sit on the edge of the bed, I made a point of watching him move around the room knowing he'd call me out on it. 

"Something wrong love?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I just want a kiss before you shower."

He walked over to me, "Your wish is my command."

He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. Kissing him back, I reached up and put my hand around his neck pulling him down. "Whoa darling, I'll lose my bala..." he started to say as he fell forward. 

Once he landed on the bed, I slapped the handcuffs on his wrist then around the post on the bed. He flipped himself over with a stunned look on his face, while I sat there with a self satisfied smile. "Surprise," I grinned, moving further onto the bed and positioning myself between his legs.

Bending over I licked his chest then kissed my way down past his navel, tracing the fine line of hair that trailed from just below his navel and disappeared under his pants. Undoing the button on his trousers, I could see his cock was already straining to be freed. I rubbed him through the material, feeling myself getting wet at the thought of that cock inside me. Undoing the zip, I bent down and flicked my tongue over the head, loving the gasp that left his mouth. 

"Lift," I demanded of him as I grabbed his trousers and began pulling them down. The man rarely wore underwear so his huge cock was exposed as soon as his trousers were lowered. Hopping off the bed, I pulled them down over his feet and let them crumple to the floor as I made my way up the bed and began licking his shaft from bottom to top. 

"Suck it," he growled as I licked my way around the rim. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, sucking hard and moving my mouth up and down his length. I could feel him reaching for me but, being handcuffed by one hand, he had limited movement. 

"Let me touch you," he moaned, "I want to feel how wet you are."

"No. You'll touch me when, and if, I say you can," I teased.

He tried to grab me but I made sure I stayed out of reach, using my hand to pump his cock up and down, licking the pre cum on the tip. He sucked his breath in as his cock spasmed in my hand. 

"God I love it when you get this hard so fast," I told him.

"I want you so bad. I want to fuck you, hard. Let me go," he pleaded.

I stayed firm, shaking my head, "I told you already. No. Now hush."

Moving myself up on his body I placed my breasts either side of his cock then pushed them together. His face showed pure ecstasy, mouth slack and open, eyes narrowed and glazing over.

"Oh sweet Jesus love, that feels amazing but I'm going to cum if you don't stop."

Sitting up, I held his cock in my hand as I positioned myself over him. Moving forwards, I pressed his cock at the entrance of my dripping wet sex. He was thrusting before he was even inside me. 

Using his free hand, he grabbed my ass and pushed down as he impaled me, driving himself in and out, thrusting hard and fast. I could feel my orgasm building and he must have sensed it because he moved his hand from my hip to my clit and started rubbing. "Cum, now," he growled at me as I felt myself peak. My orgasm ripped through me, muscles gripping his hard member. He moved his hand back to my ass, digging his fingers in hard and giving a final thrust as he cried out, "Oh fuck, yes, yes," then I felt his seed spill inside me.

Collapsing forward, I lay there trying to catch my breath, feeling his chest heaving under me, his hand running up and down my back.

"Jesus darling, I wasn't expecting that," he murmured against the top of my head. "Do you think you could take these off now?" he asked rattling the handcuffs.

"Sure. Where'd you put the key?" I replied.

He responded with a quiver in his voice, "What key?"

We both looked at each other in horror. 

THE END


	3. Thank goodness for long tablecloths.

Slapping his hand away from my breasts for about the 10th time in the last 30 seconds I begged, "Please Tom, stop. We have to go, we're going to be late."

"Let's just not go," he suggested reaching for my breasts again.

"We have to go. Tom! Enough!," I yelled.

"Well darling, really, how can I not want to touch them when they're just begging me to. That dress barely contains them. I hope they don't decide to make an appearance halfway through the entree."

I giggled, "Are you trying to tell me you don't want me to wear this dress?"

"Hell no!" he exclaimed. "I just have concerns about how everything is going to stay in it."

"Tom, everything will stay perfectly where it's meant to if you'd keep your bloody hands to yourself," I told him.

The dress was a halter neck style that dipped down to mid breast level. Without his hands all over the place the dress sat beautifully, having some clever support concealed within it. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"The minute we get home, that dress is in a pile on the floor even if I have to rip the bloody thing off you," he informed me.

Arriving at the restaurant we met up with a few of the people from the production team so they could discuss some of the finer details of the new show. I would have been content to stay home but Tom insisted I come along. Walking over to the table, Tom pulled the chair out for me.

"Careful love, don't sit on the table cloth. Why are they so bloody long?" he queeried. "

No idea, just sit," I said.

I was sipping on some white wine but Tom and a few of the others decided to order scotch. Conversation was flowing freely and I was content to sit back looking around at the decor in the restaurant. I noticed that all the tables seemed to have extra long tablecloths.

'Weird,' I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked at Tom who smirked and winked at me then went back to the conversation he was having while his hand climbed higher on my leg. I put my hand under the table and pushed his hand away but he grabbed it and pulled it across to his crotch, placing it on his erect cock, then put his hand back on the inside of my thigh. As I went to pull my hand away he slid his fingers inside the elastic of my panties and found my clit.

Leaning back in his chair he whispered in my ear, "leave your hand on my cock or I swear I will finger fuck you under this table until you scream my name and beg me for release." then casually returned to his conversation.

Not believing him for a second, I started to pull my hand away. He glanced at me as he shoved a finger inside me. I nearly choked as I looked at him and he mouthed, 'I told you.' I put my hand back on his cock and he gave an almost imperceptible nod. He raised his hips slightly, pushing his cock against my hand which I moved to his leg. Wrong move. I suddenly had 2 fingers inside me and now, he was pushing them in and out slowly. I was getting wet and had no doubt he meant what he said. I put my hand back on his cock and gently rubbed him through the fabric of his trousers thinking to myself 'thank goodness for long tablecloths.' This went on for a while, him taking his hand away then suddenly putting it back if I so much as moved my hand off his cock. Things were starting to wrap up and he pulled his fingers out of me, running them down my leg where I could feel how wet they were. He turned to me and grinned, pushed his chair back and stood.

"Good night everyone," he said then turned to me, "Come darling, let's go." He ushered me out of the restaurant to the car. Once inside the car he turned to me, "I want to bury my cock in your pussy and fuck you til you beg for mercy. Give me your hand."

I shook my head, "Not here babe, too many people. Please, can't we just go?"

"Give me your hand," he said grabbing my hand and placing it on his cock. "Feel how much I want you?" he asked.

"I want you to," I replied, "but not here."

Knowing how big his cock is, I knew that it would be peaking over the waistband of his trousers and I moved my hand. Sure enough, there it was, tip just over the top of his trousers and I could feel the pre cum. Not being able to help myself, I leaned over and ran my tongue around the rim.

Tom gasped then grabbed a handful of my hair, "Suck me, now" he almost pleaded. I unzipped his trousers and took him in my mouth, running my tongue up and down his shaft. "Oh fuck yes, darling, harder," he moaned as he pumped himself into my mouth.

I pulled back and said, "let's go finish this at home."

He reluctantly let me get up and, as I turned to pull the seatbelt down, I felt him pull at the front of my dress exposing my breast. He pinched my nipple with one hand then shoved his other hand up my dress, palming my very wet centre.

"Shall I tell you how many ways I'm going to fuck you?" he asked.

I swallowed hard, "No, just drive. I want your cock in me, deep, hard, fast. Now, go."

He started the car, driving with one hand on the wheel and the other up my dress while I had his cock in my hand, stroking him up and down. I have no idea how we made it home and we were half naked before we reached the door. His mouth felt like it was all over my body and I was stroking his cock while walking. We made it inside the door, just, when he threw me across the hall table, ripped my underwear off and buried his tongue deep inside my pussy. I pulled on his legs so that he was standing at my side, tongue still deep inside my pussy. I pushed his trousers down so that I could gain access to his cock. I could feel his tongue circling around my clit as he put three fingers deep inside me, using his other hand to guide his cock to my mouth.

"Take it down deep. Let me fuck your mouth," he grunted pushing his hips forward.

Using my hand to pump him, I ran my tongue along the length of him before taking him deep in my mouth. His fingers were pumping in and out of me and I could feel my orgasm start. Obviously Tom felt my muscles begin to tighten because he slid a fourth finger in, sending me over the edge. He took his cock out of my mouth, moved between my legs, lined himself up with my entrance and thrust hard and deep. Pounding in and out of me, I could feel him starting to twitch and met him thrust for thrust. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up hard against him, then, with one last hard thrust I felt him cum inside me.

He chuckled when he got his breath back, "God you make me so fucking hot for you love. I can't get enough of your body. Let's go shower and start over."


	4. Flash Photography

"Darling, can you just fix the collar?" he asked. "I can't quite get the back bit to sit."

"Turn around," I instructed reaching up to tuck the collar of his shirt under his jacket. "There, done."

"Thanks love," he said kissing me on the forehead. "You getting dressed? We'll be leaving in 10 minutes."

"Just about to now. Won't take long," I promised. I'd chosen a loose fitting skirt, mid calf length at the front, short train at the back. The matching top had spaghetti straps, scoop neck that showed just a small amount of cleavage, the front of the top sat right at my waist and dropped down to skim the top of my bum at the back. 

Dropping my robe, I stood naked in front of him then stepped into the skirt. "Could you help with the zip please babe?" I asked, turning my back to him. 

"This is nice darling," he said holding the material of the skirt once he'd zipped it up. "Does it have a top?"

I burst out laughing, "No, I'm going like this. It's the latest red carpet look."

Putting one hand around my waist, he pulled me back against him rubbing his crotch against me while he reached up with the other hand and squeezed my nipple gently. "Could be disastrous love. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you. Can't you feel how hard I am already?"

Extricating myself from his embrace, I turned and chuckled, "The photographers would love it."

He turned me back, placed both hands over my breasts, cupping them, "Maybe you could wear me."

"Maybe later but right now, I need you to let me go so I can finished getting dressed." 

Reluctantly he let me go and I finished getting dressed, pulling the top down and getting the support in place.

Arriving at the venue, Tom came around and opened the door for me, helping me out of the car. My skirt had ridden slightly higher than I realised and, because he insisted I not wear underwear, he copped an eyeful. Licking his lips he looked at my crotch, back at me, then at my crotch again. 

"Don't even," I growled at him as I tried to pull the front of the skirt down.

"Just know when we get home you won't be sleeping," he murmured in my ear as he helped me up, adjusting my skirt as he did.

"Babe, I need to find somewhere to fix this. Things have moved and I might just start flashing the world. You go and I'll catch up."

We were attending a fundraiser for the theatre community to assist in keeping the industry afloat and I didn't think the entire theatre community needed me flashing them every 3rd step I took .

I detoured to a private spot and adjusted the skirt, or more to the point, the underskirt and was making my way back to join Tom when I saw him looking around for me. Looking around myself, I saw no one was watching so I grabbed the top and lifted it flashing my boobs at him just as a photographer shoved a camera in his face. Giggling to myself I rejoined him. "You really shouldn't have done that darling. I've been hanging on by a thread since home. I'm not waiting," and with that he grabbed my arm, tucked it into his and strode us inside. Once inside he looked around, found a door and opened it. He'd found a broom closet and bundled me inside.

His lips were all over me before the door had even clicked shut properly. His hands were already at the waistband of his pants, belt unbuckled and fly coming undone. Turning me around, he placed my hands on the door so no one could open it then hiked my skirt up over my ass. He rubbed his cock against my ass as he shoved two fingers in my pussy and started pumping them hard. Leaning over me he started nipping along my shoulder then kissing my neck, "Spread your legs," he demanded as he started stroking himself with his other hand. I spread my legs, then he took his fingers out and positioned his cock at the entrance of my pussy and started pumping. Holding my hips with one hand he wrapped the other around my waist. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to peak so I locked my arms in place on the door so I could brace myself for the onslaught I knew was coming. He can be the most gentle of lovers at times but at others, the man fucks like a porn star. 

"That's it love, push, oh fuck yeah." 

I bent forward a little further, pushing my ass up in the air. 

"Need to fuck you, harder, faster. Cum for my darling, cum all over my cock, I want to feel you all over me." His finger found my clit as he continued pounding himself deep inside me. I could feel his cock get bigger and knew he was just about to climax. He let my waist go and leaned over me, hand on my shoulder to steady himself. I felt his mouth on my shoulder, hand on my breast and shivered in anticipation. 'Now love, cum now," he grunted against my neck as he squeezed my nipple hard. The sensation caused me to buck against him and I felt the orgasm rip through me just as he climaxed deep inside me. 

"Darling, you're amazing," he told me. "No matter when or where, you never say no. I'm a lucky, lucky man."

"Yes, you are," I laughed. "We may have a bit of a problem this time though."

"Mmmm and what's that," he murmured in a post coital stupor.

"Babe, you've just cum bucketloads in me. At your instistence, I'm not wearing underwear. You see the problem here?"

He dug around in his pocket, produced a handful of tissues and...my underwear. "I had every intention of you having underwear darling but not until I'd had my way with you. You know how I feel about sex in strange places."


	5. Good Clean Fun

**GOOD CLEAN FUN**

We arrived home from the fundraiser earlier than I expected. 

"I'm going to make a cuppa babe," I said, walking through the door. "Do you want one?"

"Yes please," he answered. "But I think I'm going to have a nice warm bath. I seem to have done something to my lower back."

"What have you done?" I questioned.

"Nothing much love. Just exerted myself a little more than I should have fucking you in the broom closet," he winked.

Laughing at him as I walked into the kitchen, "Serves yourself right. You're going to get us caught out one day and won't that make for a wonderful headline. I can just see it now 'The Hiddlesconda's Public Debut' or 'The Night Managers Dirty Broom Closet Deeds', the press would have a field day."

"Haven't got caught yet darling," he winked as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm quite sure the only reason we haven't been caught is because everyone already knows and they position a lookout to avoid a publicity disaster. Have you never noticed there's usually someone not too far from where you insist on molesting me?"

Stopping to turn back and look at me, shirt hanging open, trousers undone, he smirked "Darling you need to be more observant, there's always at least two depending on the size of the venue." And with that he turned, pulled the shirt off and entered the bathroom.

'Son of a bitch,' I thought, 'no wonder he never worried about being caught out.'

Going to the kitchen I made the tea, poured his into a cup and carried it to the bathroom. 

"Come on love," he called out hearing my footsteps, "I'm waiting."

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold on."

I heard his chuckle, "Oh you will be," as I entered the bathroom to find him sprawled out in all his naked glory, hand on his cock. "Look what I've got for you," he proudly stated.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"Don't make me get up to come get you love. I'll have to punish you." he growled.

I considered my options as I stood there with him staring at me as he stroked his cock. Sometimes I was more than happy with the punishment but, considering the broom closet episode earlier tonight, it was probably in my best interests to avoid the punishment. I'd like to be able to walk tomorrow.

Putting the tea down, I approached the bath, his eyes never leaving my face. "On your knees," he demanded. 

"Let me get this off first," I said grabbing my skirt then top. Discarding my clothing, I went to the side of the bath and got on my knees. 

I could feel his eyes on my, "pinch your nipples," he instructed me. 

Reaching up, I rolled my nipples between thumb and forefinger, pulling on them slightly. 

He started to pump his cock faster. "Eyes on my eyes," he demanded. 

He watched me for a few seconds then nodded his head towards his cock, "Suck me. Take it deep, I'll go slow, don't stop."

Putting my hands on the side of the bath for support, he held his cock, guiding into my mouth. "Good girl, that's it," he hissed as I took him deeper. He stayed perfectly still, letting me adjust to his size before pushing a little further. Holding his cock in one hand, he had the other hand on the back of my head, gently pulling my hair. "Oh yes love, that's it," he said beginning to thrust gently. I'd learnt a long time ago how to deep throat him and, whilst I didn't do it all the time, I knew how much he appreciated it. The man is hung like a fucking horse so it takes a bit of effort. Having managed to get most of him in my mouth, he held my head with both hands, pumping his hips then resting so I could breathe. I massaged his balls gently then he pulled out of my mouth. 

Looking up I could see the desire in his half closed eyes. "Squeeze your breasts," was his next command. I did as I was told and began to massage them, watching as his tongue licked his lips. 

He moaned as I tweaked my nipples then pushed my breasts together. 

"Here, now," his hand snaked out and pulled me to him as his mouth greedily sucked my nipple. I could feel his tongue rolling around the hard nub then his teeth nipped me causing me to gasp. Hooking his hands under my arms, he pulled me into the tub so I was straddling his chest. 

"Rub yourself on my chest," he instructed as I started to grind my hips against him. 

"Babe, touch me. Please," I almost begged.

He put his hands around my waist, lifting me slightly off his chest and pushing me down. I could feel his cock against my ass. 

"Up," he said, pushing me up as his hand snaked between my legs. Grabbing his cock, he positioned it at my entrance and guided himself in, thrusting his hips up hard. Water spilled out of the bath all over the floor as he pumped his hips hard and fast. I clenched my knees against his side as I bounced up and down, impaled on each upward thrust. I could feel the tip of his cock hitting my cervix with every thrust. Reaching up he wrapped one hand around my throat, pumping furiously. "Play with your clit," he told me, "Part your lips so I can see." 

Parting my folds, I rubbed my clit, his hand squeezing against my throat. "If you want me to stop, you know the safe word" he said, squeezing harder and reaching up to pull my hair with the other hand. He yanked hard and I came all over him. "Oh fuck yes, oh, that feels so good, milk me baby," he groaned as my muscles spasmed against his cock. He took his hand of my throat and grabbed my breast and squeezed hard as he let out a yell and bucked hard under me. Pulling me down against him, he kissed me deeply. "You might need to make a fresh brew love, that one's probably cold." 

"If you could keep your cock out of my pussy for more than an hour we wouldn't have these problems. I'll make a fresh one but I'm calling the shots next time, your ass is mine."


	6. I Read It Online

Rope, blindfold, ice, flask of coffee, satin sash... I ran through my mental list. 

"Darling, where are you?" he called out.

Shit! Not ready yet. I ran out of the bedroom towards him, "I'm here. What's up?"

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just getting a few things," I smiled walking by him.

He stopped me, "What things? You're not carrying anything."

"I know. I left them in the bedroom. I'll get them soon."

Pushing me up against the wall, "What things," he breathed against my ear.

Shivering, I pushed him away, "Nuh uh, no you don't. We do things my way next time. I told you that last time."

I was as horny as hell and it took all my willpower not to just cave in and let him fuck me right then and there but, I'd told him it was going my way next time, and I meant it.

He stood back to let me go passed. 

"Thank you," I smiled.

Going to the kitchen, I opened the cupboard, got some batteries and headed back towards the bedroom. Placing the fresh batteries in the vibrator, I put it on the table by the bed, then poured coffee into a cup.

Stripping, I called out to him, "Babe, can you come here?"

I heard his footsteps and stood just inside the doorway, blindfold in hand.

"What is it love?" he asked as he reached the door.

"Put this on, now," I instructed, handing him the blindfold.

"Mmm, love it when you get your kink on darling," he said reaching up blindfolding himself, cock already standing at attention.

"Do not touch me unless I tell you to touch me. Do you understand?" I demanded.

Nodding his head he said, "Got it."

"Strip," I told him.

He stood before me, naked, cock bouncing with every move he made.

"Hands out," I instructed.

He held his hands out and I bound them with rope. 

Reaching out, I grabbed an ice cube and placed it in my mouth swirling it around making sure my mouth was cold. Spitting the ice cube out, I got down on my knees and placed my ice cold mouth around his cock and sucked.

He did a quick intake of breath and swore, "Fucking hell that's cold."

I sucked him until my mouth started to warm up then, taking his cock out of my mouth, used my hand to pump him while I took a mouthful of hot coffee. Swishing the coffee around in my mouth to make sure it was hot in there, I swallowed the coffee down then sucked his cock back into my hot mouth. 

His legs started to buckle and he groaned, "Oh sweet Jesus love, your so fucking hot." 

"Stand still, shut up," I instructed.

I alternated between the ice and the coffee making sure he experienced both, the biting cold then the intense heat. His cock, bobbed each time I took it in my mouth.

"I'm going to cum if you keep going darling," he panted.

"Get on the bed," I told him. "Lay on your back, hands over your head."

Taking the 2 steps back to our bed, he lay on his back, hands behind his head on the sheets.

I moved over to the bed, sat on his chest, slid up so that my pussy was in his face and said, "Eat me."

He slid his tongue up and down, licking my clit then sliding it deep inside me. Fucking me with his tongue, he was bucking underneath me so I reached behind and started stroking his cock. 

Reaching to the table, I took the vibrator off the top, turned it on and started rubbing it over the base of his cock and his balls. He went to bring his hand down, " I want to touch you. Leave me blindfolded if you want, but let me have my hands. Please," he begged.

I agreed to take the rope off and, no sooner had it come off and he had his fingers buried deep inside me pumping furiously. "Give me the vibrator," he said rubbing it on my clit once I'd given it to him. 

"I want more fingers," I demanded. "Kneel on the bed,"

He knelt on the bed and I knelt in front of him, putting my hand behind his neck bringing his head down to my breast. "Suck it," I told him. He licked and sucked my nipple, pumping his fingers hard and fast in my pussy while I knelt in front of him pumping his cock with my hand. 

"Make me cum, babe. I'm so close," I moaned as he circled my clit with his thumb.

He wrapped his free hand in my hair and yanked my head back hard, "Let me get my cock in you. I want to fuck you hard, I want to fuck you fast, come on baby, let's get dirty,"

"From behind," I told him turning myself around, laying my chest on the bed and guiding his cock deep into my pussy. "Hard and fast babe."

He gripped my hips and pulled me hard against him, thrusting deep, my ass slapping against the base of his cock. "Oh yes, yes, like that," I yelled.

He grabbed the vibrator that I'd dropped on the bed and started rubbing it on my clit. Moaning, "Oh God, fuck me, harder, more, I'm gonna cum."

He pulled his cock out of my pussy but kept the vibrator on my clit. Lining his cock up against my ass, he pushed gently then shoved four fingers deep into my pussy. Fingers pumping in and out, he thrust his cock into my ass. Both of us grunting and panting, so close to coming. He threw the vibrator, leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Cum, now," as he wrapped his fingers around my throat. I screamed as I came and I felt him pull his cock out and stroke himself as he shot his seed all over my ass and back. 

After we'd managed to catch our breath and he'd taken the blindfold off, he pulled me close, kissing my neck.

"I liked the cold and hot darling, where'd you learn that?" 

"Read it in a story online," I replied.

"What the hell kind of stories are you reading?" he exclaimed.

"Dirty ones," I chuckled.

"Good girl, keep it up," he mumbled against my ear.


	7. Training

**Training**

"Keep your hands up love, you're leaving yourself open."

Putting my hands up higher, I danced around him.

"Keep your hands up," he demanded.

Glaring at him, I raised my hands higher. We danced around each other for a few seconds then he let his guard down a fraction and I jabbed. He blocked and pushed my hand down.

"Get your hands up," he yelled.

"My fucking hands are up," I yelled back, "If I put them up any fucking higher they'll be on top of my head." 

"You're cute when you're pissed off," he chuckled.

"Oh bite me," I snarled back, pulling my boxing gloves off and throwing them to the floor.

"With pleasure," he said, discarding his gloves, stalking across the floor and biting my neck.

Squealing, I pushed him off. "Not literally you dork," I giggled.

"But I was rather enjoying myself," he said grabbing me. Pushing against him, he held me firmly in place then started sucking and biting my neck. 

"Let me go, I'm all sweaty and gross. I need a shower," I told him but he wouldn't let go.

"Tom. Let me go," I said pushing against him.

He spun me around then dragged me back against him, my back hard up against his chest. I could feel his cock straining against the material of his track pants, pressing into the top of my ass. 

"You're so slippery," he breathed into my ear, "I like it."

I tried to twist and turn to get him to loosen his grip but it seemed the more I struggled, the tighter he held. 

"I want you darling. Here. Now," he growled as his hand groped my breast.

I made another attempt at twisting out of his grip, "Babe, let me go. I want to take a shower, I'm a sweaty mess."

Pushing me forward, he slammed me up against the wall. "No. No shower. I'm want to fuck you. Now." Panting he started thrusting against me.

"Tom..." but that was all I got. He turned me fast then crushed my lips with his, pushing his tongue into my mouth. His hand were on my breasts, squeezing hard. I gasped as I felt him tear my shirt off then felt his teeth nipping the skin on the swell of my breast. 

He grabbed my shorts and started to push them down, me trying to push his hand away. "No," he said swatting my hand away. 

"Tom, what the hell are you doing?" I gasped.

"I want you so bad love. Spread your legs," he demanded shoving his leg between mine forcing me to open them. He pushed his hand down my shorts, fingers instantly seeking out my entrance. Grunting he pushed until he had 2 fingers inside then he pushed in and out, hard and fast.

"Touch my cock," he said into my ear. "Stroke it, hard, fast."

I hesitated. Wrong move. Pulling his hand out of my shorts, he pushed me hard up against the wall, fingers in the band of my shorts, pulling down. Wrapping his hand in my hair, he forced my head back. I felt his other hand pushing his track pants down. He freed his cock and pushed it against my ass. Growling in frustration, his hand went to my shorts and he pulled hard. The material tore but not before rubbing my skin. I hissed at the pain but he took no notice. Pushing my shoulders he bent me over so my head was against the wall. Kicking my legs open, he held his cock at my entrance before ramming himself into me deep and hard. The shock made me yell and this seemed to spur him on. One hand wrapped tight in my hair, the other squeezing my breasts hard, he pounded himself into my pussy. 

"Oh my...fuck, sweet Jesus babe, push agains...oh yeah," he groaned leaving my breasts, reaching for and finding my clit. He rubbed the hard nub, grunting with every thrust. "Come on love, fuck me, please. Oh God yes, yes, oh, push your ass against me. Yeah, like that. Cum for me love, quick, I can't hold on.." Yelling my name he thrust forward twice then I felt him climax deep inside me. 

Pulling his cock out of me, he licked,nipped and sucked his way across my shoulders and up my neck.

"You done now?" I asked,

Nodding, breathing hard, he pulled me back against him, pulling my face towards him and kissing my hard on the lips.

"Let's go take that shower now, I owe you an orgasm" he said. 


	8. Dinner, Bath, Book...

"There you go love. Finished," he said, putting the nail polish down. "Here, have some wine and sit tight while it dries."

Sitting on the back of the couch, I took a sip of my wine when I felt his hands start to massage my calf muscles. 

"Oh God, that feels amazing," I groaned with pleasure. "You have magic in those fingers I'm sure of it."

"Not the first time you've said that my love," he chuckled. "Come. Sit down here with me. Let me do your hair," he said.

"I could almost be suspicious that you've done something wrong, or you're about to. What's with the special treatment?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

He held my face between his hands, lowered his head and gently kissed me on the mouth. "I haven't done anything wrong," he chuckled. "I'm not about to do anything wrong that I know of. I just wanted to do something for you because you always put me first. I want you to know how much I appreciate everything you do for me. I sometimes feel I don't show you, or tell you, just how much you mean to me."

Producing a brush, he pulled me into his lap and started stroking my hair with the brush. 

A sigh of contentment escaped from my lips, closing my eyes I murmured, "Tonight has been absolutely wonderful and I've loved it, and I love that you wanted to do it, but you didn't need to. The little things you do and say everyday, tell me how you feel. A look here, a touch there...it all speaks volumes without you even realising it."

Pushing my hair to the side, I felt his lips graze my neck as his hands trailed down my arms, pulling my robe away as he went "Mmm, feels good," I whispered as his teeth nipped the skin just below my ear. 

He kissed his way across to my jaw, pulling me back against him. "Oh God you feel good," he murmured against my cheek. "Kiss me love."

I turned so I could kiss him. His lips came crashing down on mine with a hunger that surprised me. Pulling me tight against him, I felt his tongue on my lip and opened my mouth to accept it. Our tongues twisted and danced against each other and I felt his hand reach for my breast. 

"I need to feel your skin," I told him as I moved off him so he could take his shirt and jeans off. Clothes removed, he then tugged at the tie on my robe. 

"Lift your ass," he said, pulling the robe out from under me. "Mmm, that's better."

Pushing me back on the couch, he lay his full length on top of me as he kissed his way along my collarbone. Rolling over, he lay behind me pressing his cock against my back as his hand made it's way to my breast. He rolled my nipple between thumb and forefinger as he sucked and nipped my neck. I reached behind me wanting to touch him. 

"Not yet," he whispered against my ear. "We have all night love and I intend to take my time. I want to make you cum again, and again, and again." 

Sitting up, he pulled me up to sit in front of him where he wrapped his arm around my breasts, mouth against my ear. "Mine," he said, "All mine," as his other hand found its way down between my legs where he cupped my sex before putting a finger inside me. 

I gasped as his fingers pinched my nipple and he put a second finger inside me. Thrusting against him I moaned, " More. Please. More." 

He pushed me back on the couch, positioning himself between my legs. "You want more, you shall have more," he said as he put a third finger inside me, eyes never leaving my face. Leaning over me, he took my nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as he pumped his fingers in and out of my pussy. Hard cock pushing against my leg. 

"Oh God babe, I'm gonna cum," I panted as his thumb found my clit and started rubbing it. I could feel myself on the edge as he pumped his long fingers hard and fast. Fingernails digging into his shoulders, I clung to him as my orgasm rocked through me, his fingers pumping until the last spasm. He took his fingers out, gently thrusting his cock against my leg, tongue rolling over my nipple as I lay there panting. He kissed me long and slow on the mouth then licked a trail down my chest towards my belly button. His hand massaged my breast as his mouth continued it's downward descent. 

Kneeling back, he grabbed my leg and started kissing his way up from my calf muscle to thigh. He nipped the inside of my thigh with his teeth before kissing and sucking his way up higher and higher. Using his fingers he parted me, then his mouth found my clit. I arched my back against him as his mouth worked it's magic on my clit and his fingers found their way inside me. I grabbed a handful of hair, "Oh sweet Jesus babe, yes, yes." 

"God you're so wet love, cum again for me."

"Keep doing that and I will in a second," I moaned. A third finger went in and suddenly it was hard and fast. Screaming his name, I came again.

"No more yet babe, please," I begged. 

Kissing my belly, he chuckled as he stood and picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom. Depositing me in the middle of the king sized bed, he opened a drawer beside the bed and pulled out two satin scarves.

Taking first one wrist, then the other, he tied the satin around me then tethered me to the bed posts. Pushing pillows under my head, he straddled my body, cock resting between my breasts. Squeezing my breasts together, pinching the nipples, he pumped his cock against my chest. "I can't get enough of you love. I want you more now than I did when we first got together. I love making love to you, having sex with you and I definitely love fucking you."

Moving further up his cock was at my mouth, "Suck it," he commanded pressing it against my lips. 

I opened my mouth and took him, circling the head with my tongue, licking his slit. 

Groaning, he pushed himself in further, "yes love, slowly, deeply. Oh that feels good. Oh fuck, I love you."

Taking more and more of him in my mouth I was getting frustrated at not being able to use my hands to pump the rest of his length. He sensed my frustration, "Soon love, you can touch soon. Not yet," he said, taking his cock out of my mouth.

Moved down my body, his tongue tracing my skin as he went., he commanded "Look at me," as I felt his fingers at my entrance again.

Eyes on his eyes he smiled as he pushed two fingers inside me and slowly, ever so slowly, pumped them in and out. I needed more. I thrust my hips up hard and fast against his hand trying to get him deeper, faster, but he kept up that agonisingly slow and frustrating pace. "Please babe. Please. Hard. Fast. More, please," I begged. He moved himself further down my body, fingers never losing their rhythm, until he was positioned between my legs. Taking his cock in his hand, he slowly stroked himself. "I want you to watch," he said as his hand pumped up and down. Leaning forward, he rubbed his cock against my clit, his fingers going harder and faster in and out of me. Licking my lips, I watched him stroke and rub himself against me. 

"Let me go please," I said to him. "I want to touch you."

He sat back, taking his fingers out of my pussy but continuing to stroke himself hard and fast. My eyes were fixed on his cock. "Please. I want you in my mouth," I told him. 

He nodded then undid the ties holding me to the bed. As soon as I had the use of my hands I pounced on him, pushing him back hard against the bed. I sat between his legs and licked my way up and down his cock as I stroked him firmly. His breathing became ragged as I took him deep in my mouth. He grabbed a handful of hair and groaned as he thrust himself in and out of my mouth.

"Stop. Now." he commanded suddenly. "I'm close love, but I don't want to cum yet. Come here." He put his hands under my arms and pulled me up so I slid up his body. Kissing me deeply, he gave me a quick slap on the ass, "I want to fuck you so bad it hurts," he said as he flipped me on to my back and rammed his cock inside me deep and hard. He felt so good. So hard, so big, pounding in and out. Lifting my legs and wrapping them around his hips, I pulled him deeper with every thrust. It wasn't long before I felt myself teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Tom sensed it and held himself up almost pulling his cock out before thrusting hard against me. His groin slapping my clit with every downward stroke. 

"Don't stop, don't stop, please, oh, oh, ohhhhhh," I moaned, clinging to him. Tom slowed the pace and once I'd regained my breath he flipped me over onto my stomach, pulling me back against him so I was on all fours. Thrusting hard against my ass, pulling on my hips, his breath quickened. He bent over and nipped my shoulder as he grabbed one of the satin ties. Slowing the pace briefly, he wrapped the satin around my throat. "Is that ok love?" he asked. "Not too tight?" 

"It's fine babe. Please don't stop, just fuck me." 

Holding the material in one hand, he grabbed a handful of hair with the other hand and wrapped it tight around his hand, pulling my head back. Slamming his cock deep inside me, thrust after thrust he pulled harder on the material. "Cum love, I'm close, i want you to cum with me. Letting go of my hair he started playing with my clit. He gave one final pull on the satin, grunted and I felt him cum deep inside me. Feeling his cock pulsing deep inside me made me cum again as he collapsed against me. Hand reaching for the satin, he threw it away from us and reached for me.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, I got carried away," he said, concern in his voice.

Snuggling up against him I told him, "I'm fine babe, honestly. It truly wasn't that tight." 

" You're amazing, you know that?" he said to me. " I love you so much."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," I sighed, exhausted. "Love you too."


	9. Stilettos

"You looked sexy as hell on that dance floor my love," he said as we pulled up in the driveway.

"I had fun, although my feet are feeling it now," I moaned getting out of the car.

"I'll rub your feet if you like," he offered. "You were a very popular dance partner tonight darling. I could almost have been jealous."

I burst out laughing, "Oh please, you had plenty of dance partners yourself."

Putting his arms around me he pulled me in close for a kiss, "Yes, but the only person I really wanted to dance with was you."

Unlocking the door, he stood aside allowing me to go first. I made my way down the hallway into the living room, turned the stereo on and lit some candles. Tom came up behind me, put his arm around my waist and pulled me back against him. 

Bending down he kissed my neck then spun me around so I was facing him and held his hand out to me, "Shall we dance?" 

He took my hands and put my arms around his neck before pulling me hard against him, his arms around me, hands resting on my ass. We swayed to the music for a while then I whispered, "I need to get these shoes off."

Holding my hand, he started walking to the couch, "Come on," he said. "I'll rub your feet."

He sat me down, took my foot in his hand then took my shoe off and started massaging the arch of my foot then down to my toes. 

Groaning in appreciation, "Oh God, don't stop. That feels so good."

He took the other shoe off and gave that foot a rub, then started working his way up my legs, massaging first my calf then up to my thigh. 

Laying back on the couch with my eyes closed, I felt his hand going higher and higher. Opening one eye, I put my head down to look at him, "That's not my foot babe,"

He smirked, "Not going to be my hand for much longer either."

"Oh?" I said, "And what do you think you're going to be doing?"

"I'm going to be doing you," was the cheeky reply I got.

Pushing him back on the couch I straddled his legs, "Oh you think, do you?"

"No love, I don't think. I know."

"Cocky son of a bitch, aren't you? Well, let's see who's doing who," I chuckled as I pulled his jacket off and threw it across the room. Leaning forward, I started undoing the buttons on his shirt so I could kiss his chest. His hand found it's way under my dress and I felt his fingers tracing little circles on the front of my underwear. Pulling his tie off, I went to throw it behind me but he took it out of my hand.

"What are you goin..." was all I got out before his lips crushed mine in a mind blowing kiss. He forced my lips apart then found my tongue with his. 

I pushed his shirt open and ran my hands over his chest then down his stomach. I could feel his erection pressing against me and squirmed in his lap, rubbing myself against him. He reached up and pulled my strapless dress down, exposing my breasts which he was soon kneading in his hands, long fingers rolling and pinching my nipple. 

Shuffling back I undid his trousers and, as usual, his cock was peeking out the top of the waistband.

"Don't you ever wear underwear?" I asked, running my thumb across the top of his cock.

"Not if I can help it," he said lifting his ass as I tugged on his trousers. "I don't like the hindrance especially in situations like this," he moaned as I took him in my mouth. His hips moved in time with my movements and I used my hand to play with his balls.

He gave a hard thrust which took me by surprise and I pulled back. Grabbing my hands, he loosely wrapped the tie he'd been wearing earlier around them. 

"Turn around," he whispered. 

I slid my underwear off then, sitting on his lap with his cock brushing my ass, he started rubbing my breasts while kissing along my collarbone. One hand trailed down between my legs where he found my clit and started to rub it gently. Breathing hard, I leaned my head back as he pushed his fingers into my wet pussy. 

"Mmm, so ready for me love," he said pushing two fingers deep inside me as he pinched my nipple.

"Oh," I gasped as I rocked my hips back and forwards. "Babe, I'm cuming." 

"Hard and fast tonight my love," he said as I came on his fingers.

Pulling against the tie, it came undone freeing my hands. Reaching behind, I stroked his cock as he lifted my hips and I positioned him at my entrance. He thrust upwards, driving his cock deep inside me. One hand on my back he pushed me forward slightly, then reached down and rubbed my clit while he drove his hips upwards hard and fast, thrusting his cock deep inside me. He moaned, "Oh fuck yes," then both hands were on my hips lifting me up and slamming me back down as he pounded his cock in me. I could hear the frustration in his breathing as his ass slid down on the couch. 

"On the floor," he growled at me as he pushed me forward. "Roll over, I want you on your back."

I flipped myself over as he positioned himself between my open legs and pushed deep inside. Placing his hands beside my head, he held himself up as he kissed me long and hard, driving his cock in and out, both of us meeting each other thrust for thrust. 

"Babe, I'm gonna cum again," I managed to say as I dug my fingernails into his back. 

"Harder," he said. "Dig your fingernails in, hard."

I dug my fingernails into his back, arching my hips beneath him as my orgasm ripped through me. 

"Sweet Jesus you're beautiful," he moaned. "I love the look on your face as you're just about to cum."

He gave two hard pumps then his rhythm became erratic and his breathing changed as he called out, "cuming, oh God, cuming." 

Laying his entire weight on me, he rubbed his nose against mine, "You have no idea of how much I love the things you do to me."

Rolling onto his side, flaccid cock still inside me, he held me close kissing the side of my neck, "How are your feet?"

"They're fine," I murmured.

I felt his cock twitch inside of me as he said, "Good. Get the shoes, let's go again."


	10. You Gave Me A Scare

Getting back from the pub, we'd no sooner got inside and Tom slammed me up against the wall. Mouth nipping and sucking my neck, hand between my legs rubbing my sex through my jeans.

"You scared me today with those messages and phone calls," he panted against my skin. "I'm not used to you being secretive."

Moaning as he pushed his hand down the front of my jeans, "I didn't mean to scare you, I...oh, Jesus Tom, don't stop."

"I know that now, but it made me realise something," his teeth nipped my bottom lip. 

Having undone my jeans so he could gain access, I gasped as he pushed his finger inside me, "Oh. What. Did, You. Realise?" each word spoken with a thrust of his finger, my hips grinding against him.

"Oh, God you're so wet," he whispered as he bit my earlobe. "That we probably take each other for granted."

One hand massaging his hard cock through his jeans, the other trying to undo them, I said, "Do you really think that? I want your cock, undo your jeans."

Between the two of us we managed to get his jeans undone while he still had his finger inside me and with me still massaging him through the jeans.

He pushed himself against me, "Yes, I really think that," he moaned thrusting against my leg. "I know you love me, I've never doubted that but...get these fucking jeans off, I want to touch you properly..." he demanded, pulling at my jeans. "...but how often do we really talk about what we want, not just normal....Oh God yes, spread your legs...everyday stuff but hopes, dreams."

Pulling on his jeans, I got them down far enough that I could stroke his cock, "I guess we don't really make the time...Oh, mmmmore," I pleaded rubbing against his hand, "but, maybe we should."

He kicked his jeans off then put his hand under my shirt and pulled my bra down so he could get to my nipple. Circling his thumb around it, he found my lips with his, kissing me long, hard and deep. I was lost in the sensation of his lips on mine, tongue dancing around my tongue. 

"Need, make... ahh, ohh, yessss, oh God babe... time. Bedroom. Now," I stuttered.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing his neck as he carried me into our room. Reaching the bed, he put me down, standing while he took his shirt off. Sitting up on the bed, I wriggled my way forward and took his cock in my mouth as he started to pull on my shirt. I moved back long enough for him to get my shirt over my head then moved forward and took him in my mouth again. Groaning, he held my hair back away from my face as he gently thrust forward. 

"Deeper love, take more," he said as he held my head in both hands.

I took him deeper into my mouth, running my tongue up and down his length.

"Oh God. Darling, you need to stop. Lay back for me."

Laying back on the bed, he was on his knees between my legs. Lifting my leg he kissed his way up my calf, licking behind my knee before gently biting and sucking the inside of my thigh. Looking up at me he smiled, "I love your thighs."

I giggled, "You just love thighs in general. I've seen the movies."

"Yours are different," he said.

"Why, because they jiggle?" I laughed.

"No, because they're mine," he answered. "And because they lead here," he said as his tongue found my clit. He flicked his tongue over my clit, then closed his lips around it and sucked as he put two fingers deep inside me. 

"Oh God Tom, I'm coming," I groaned, grabbing his head and pulling him up, grinding my hips against his hand. 

He took his fingers out, then, while stroking his cock, positioned himself over me. Guiding his cock into my wet entrance, he groaned as he thrust deep. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him against me as he pumped hard and fast, sucking my neck then kissing me on the mouth. 

I could feel myself teetering on the edge of another orgasm as Tom's breathing became ragged and his thrusts became harder. "Can't hold on love, I'm coming," he groaned against my neck.

His last two thrusts rubbed against my clit, "Oh, sweet Jesus Tom, yes," I yelled as we both came together. 

Laying tangled in each others arms, Tom looked down at me, "I love you so much and I don't want you to ever forget it."

"I know you do my love, and I love you more than you could ever know," I murmured, snuggling up closer to him.

Kissing the top of my head he whispered, "I want to know what you want love, hopes and dreams. For us, for you, for me. Tomorrow we talk, but for now. I just want to hold you."


	11. His Father's Son

Leaving his mum to chat with her new friends, we made our way along the walking track until we came to a secluded pool.

"It's beautiful," I said as I sat on a rock at the water's edge.

"We could go for a swim," Tom suggested.

"Bit cool," I said. "Besides, we should get back to your mum."

Tom chuckled, "She'll be fine. Come on."

"What if someone comes along?" I asked. 

Chuckling, he came and sat down behind me on the rock. "No one's coming along love. Why do you think Mum stayed behind?"

"Maybe I could be persuaded," I said leaning back against him.

He nibbled my earlobe, hands coming around to cup my breasts, "How'm I doing so far?" he murmured against my skin.

Turning my head and tilting it back, I found his lips with mine. Reaching up, I pulled him closer, nipping his bottom lip with my teeth, "Doing fine so far."

He stood, took his shirt off then reached down and pulled me to my feet. Slightly unbalanced, I fell forward a little and put my hands on his chest to steady myself. 

"God you've got a beautiful body," I said as I ran my hands over his skin then leaned forward to kiss his bare chest.

"Arms up," he whispered pulling on my shirt. 

He threw my shirt down beside us then reached behind me, undid my bra and threw it down with my shirt.

"You're the one with the beautiful body," he breathed as his hands came up to massage my breasts and he found my mouth with his lips. 

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I deepened the kiss as our tongues danced around each other.

Breaking away, Tom rubbed his nose against mine, "Let's go swim," he said unbuttoning my jeans.

Feeling his fingers on my jeans was like an electric shock running through my body. "I want you," I said looking him in the eye. "Desperately."

"And have me you shall my love," he replied taking my hand and putting it on the front of his trousers.

Having removed each other's clothes, we stood naked in the sun, light breeze blowing on our bodies. He smirked, and before I had time to react, pushed me into the water. 

"Asshole," I spluttered, coming up for air. "It's fucking cold."

Laughing, he executed a perfect dive into the water and came up quickly, "Fucking hell!" he gasped, "It is freezing. Come here."

"Catch me if you can," I laughed as I swam away from him. I'm the better swimmer but, as he has a longer stroke, it didn't take too long for him to catch up to me. After being in the water for a little while, it didn't feel as cold and we took time to explore. 

"Darling, it gets shallow over here," he called to me as he stood up. "Come over here with me."

"I might just stay here for now," I answered. 

Turning to me, he frowned, "Why won't you joi..." he broke off laughing when he realised I was just behind him staring at his ass. "Wicked girl," he said, coming towards me.

Laughing, I stood up and pulled him close. "I see the cold water hasn't affected you in any way," I said, glancing down at his hard cock.

"The only thing that affects me love, is you," he said as he rubbed himself against me.

Moaning, I took his cock in my hand and slowly stroked him up and down. 

"Harder," he said, pushing himself against me as he cupped the back of my head and drew me in, kissing me slowly, deeply, passionately. 

Stroking him harder, faster, I returned the kiss. "Babe, please. Touch me. I want you, need you. Now." I begged against his lips.

He groaned against my lips, reached down between my legs and cupped me, rubbing his hand against my mound, "Open your legs more."

Moving my legs further apart, I whimpered as he put two fingers inside me slowly pumping them in and out. "So ready love," he breathed, nipping my bottom lip with his teeth.

"I told you. I want you. Please babe, now," I said, clinging to him.

He cupped my ass with his hands and lifted me up. "Wrap your legs around me," he told me as he carried me into deeper water.

Stopping when the water reached waist height, he held my ass with one hand, using the other one to guide his cock inside me. 

Wrapping my arms around his neck and, with my legs wrapped around his hips, I used my feet to pull him hard against me.

Using his hands on my ass for leverage, he thrust hard and fast, deep inside my pussy. 

"Babe, I'm coming," I panted against his neck.

"Me too," he groaned, lips seeking mine. "Hurry love, I can't hold on."

Climaxing together, he lost his grip on my ass and I fell backwards into the water but, as I still had my legs wrapped around him, I dragged him with me. The cold water on our hot sweaty chests was a shock and we both gasped as we went under, coming up coughing and spluttering. Finding our feet, we stood and he pulled me close, covering my jaw and mouth in tiny kisses that were as light as the flutter of a butterfly's wings.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Nodding, I rested my head against his chest, "I just needed you."

He wrapped his arms around me, "After all that's happened over the last few days my love, I needed you too. I suppose we should get dressed and head back."

"Because that won't be embarrassing at all," I chuckled.

Giving me a playful swat on the butt, Tom smiled, "Why? Because my mother knows we just had sex? I'm pretty sure she might have done the wild thing once or twice in her day love."

I swam back to the rock and, climbing out, grabbed my camera and took a quick photo of him before he joined me and we got dressed.

Making our way back down the track, I felt wonderfully relaxed and thoroughly loved.

Hair still wet, smile on my face we reached Diana and her new friends.

"Ready mum?" Tom asked.

"Would you mind terribly if Joan and James walk out with us?" she asked.

We walked out in a group, Tom offering Joan his arm when he saw James struggling a little.

"Enjoy your swim Dil?" Diana asked me with a smirk.

Blushing slightly I grinned, "Yes, thank you. I did."

Diana laughed as she looked from me to Tom then back again, "I'll bet you did. He's definitely his father's son," she winked, nodding in Tom's direction.

Staring at her open mouthed for a second, she gave an angelic smile and we both dissolved into fits of the giggles.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Diana and I chorused, "absolutely nothing."


	12. Snakes and Ladders

As Tom was still gardening, it was decided that I would drive Diana to meet up with Leonie and Craig. 

Standing, I watched him shovel the dirt, biceps bulging with every scoopful of dirt, abs glistening with sweat and that butt! I remembered back a couple of nights ago, digging my fingernails into that butt as I pulled him hard...snapping myself out of my naughty thoughts, I called out, “Ok babe, we’re off.” 

Leaning on the shovel he’d been using, skin glistening with sweat, he looked up, “Don’t I get a kiss?” 

Slowly walking over, I gave him a kiss and looked him up and down. 

Smirking he said, “Like what you see?” 

Turning, I started walking away but called back over my shoulder, “It’s ok, I guess.” 

He laughed out loud, “Cheeky bugger. I saw you standing there perving.” Looking around to see if his mother was anywhere in sight and not finding her, he grabbed his crotch and thrust his hips forward. “You want me don’t you love?” 

Laughing as I started to walk away I said, “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” 

Dropping Diana off, I had a quick chat with Leonie and Craig, inviting them back to our house for lunch tomorrow. I said goodbye to them, then called Tom. “Hey babe, I’m just heading back. Just so you know, I’ve invited Leonie and Craig for lunch tomorrow. I should be home in about half an hour.” 

“I’ve got snakes and ladders out ready,” he chuckled. “See you soon.” 

Pulling up in the driveway 35 minutes later, I walked in the door, threw the keys on the sideboard and called out, “Hey babe, I’m home.” Going to the kitchen, I poured a bourbon and went to take a seat at the breakfast bar. Figuring Tom was in the shower I was playing around on my phone when a hand reached around, covering my mouth and a voice whispered in my ear, “Don’t make a sound, do you understand? Not a word, no noise. Got it?” 

Nodding, I went to turn around but found my head pinned in place. “You’ll do as I tell you, when I tell you. If you make a noise or disobey me, you will be punished. Do you understand?” 

Nodding, I stood and waited. 

“I’m going to take my hand away now. Remember, you don’t speak, you make no noise or you will be punished.” 

Taking his hand away, he held my shoulder and turned me around. There, in all his glory was Loki dressed in the leather jacket and leather pants he wore in Ragnarok, black wavy hair hanging over his shoulder. 

“Surprise,” he said, flashing that trademark Loki grin. 

I’d like to say I was surprised but, in all honesty, part of me was expecting Loki to make an appearance as soon as I found out Diana was going away for the night. Loki tends to come out when Tom is feeling insecure or when he needs to express his darker side, the more animalistic side. There’s a lot more of Loki in Tom than he’d care to admit. I love both sides of him. Tom is caring, considerate, generous, loving. Loki is selfish, arrogant, demanding and dominant. They both share each other’s characteristics but Tom is able to express himself better hiding behind the mask that is Loki. 

Keeping my eyes averted, I waited for his demands to begin. Tilting my head up with his finger under my chin, he bent down and kissed me hard on the lips, hand cupping the back of my head holding me in place. His other hand reached down and squeezed my breast. Nipping my bottom lip with his teeth, he said against my lips, “Open.” 

Opening my mouth for him, his tongue was soon dancing around mine. Pulling my close to him, he ground his crotch against me, “Oh the things I intend to do to that body of yours,” he growled in my ear sending shivers of anticipation up my spine. “Can you feel how hard I am?” he asked. 

Nodding, I looked at him and said, “Yes.” I suddenly remembered I wasn’t supposed to speak and stood awaiting my punishment. 

“You dare disobey,” he hissed. “You were warned you’d be punished.” Turning me around he bent me over the bench and tried hitching my skirt up. As the skirt was long, there was a lot of material and he became impatient. Grabbing the waistband of the skirt in both hands he tore it from my body. Pulling my panties aside he shoved two fingers inside my pussy and started pumping them hard and fast, rubbing his cock against my ass. 

“I told you no talking, no noise,” he panted, as his put a third finger inside me. 

Trying hard not to gasp, I rode his hand until I felt my orgasm building. 

Sensing I was about to come, he withdrew his fingers and it took every ounce of self control I had not to turn around, grab his hand and push his fingers back inside me. This was his idea of punishment, bring me to the edge of climax then withdraw the stimulation. It was sheer torture. 

“You were disobedient. Accept your punishment.” 

I stood with my eyes cast down waiting his next demand. 

“Look at me,” he commanded. 

As I looked up, he dragged me against him again, nipping and sucking my neck. “Why do you disobey love. Do you enjoy being punished?” 

Shaking my head, I reached out to touch his cock but he slapped my hand away. “Not yet.” 

Dropping my arms back down by my side, he cupped my head gently, pulled me close and held me. “Beautiful girl,” he murmured against my forehead, “So beautiful. Kneel,” he said, pushing me down so I was on my knees in front of him. Waiting for him to unlace his trousers I became impatient and reached out pulling the flap out of the way. He slapped my hand away, pushed me backwards and pounced on my body. Ripping my panties off, his tongue was between my legs, sucking my clit as he slipped two fingers inside me. I gasped which earned me a glare and a third finger placed in my pussy. 

“You really need to listen. Don’t talk, don’t touch until you’re told. Understand?” he demanded. 

Nodding my head furiously I could feel my muscles begin to tighten. Again, he withdrew his fingers and pulled me to my feet. 

Reaching out to touch my breasts, he ripped my shirt off me. ‘Damn,’ I thought to myself, ‘I really liked that shirt.’ 

Seeing the look on my face, he smirked. “I don’t give a fuck about the clothes. Get the bra off now.” 

Reaching behind my back, I took my bra off and stood before him naked. “Mine,” he said reaching out to run his hands up my sides, “All mine.” 

At this point I wished I could speak so I could reassure him that I would always be his. I knew this was a result of the secretive phone calls and text messages in the lead up to his mother visiting and the fact that I’d worried him with my crazy antics and the possibility of me hurting myself. I’d get my chance to tell him later but for now, I’d rather not have another orgasm withheld. 

“Bedroom,” he said. “I want you in the bedroom, now.” Turning me around and slapping my ass, he gently pushed me up the hallway into our room. Pulling me over to stand near the bed, he finally loosened his trousers and pulled the leather flap covering his cock to the side. 

“Kneel,” he said, pushing me down onto my knees. Holding his cock in his hand, he pushed it against my lips, “Open.” 

Taking his cock into my mouth, I licked and sucked the rim. Groaning as I took more of him in, he held my hair away from my face, cupping the back of my head with his other hand as he gently thrust in and out of my mouth. “Oh God yes love,” he moaned as I flicked my tongue across his slit then slid my tongue down his length. “Let me fuck your mouth,” he said letting go of my hair and holding my head on both sides as he thrust himself deeper into my mouth. Cupping his balls gently, I deep throated him listening to his breathing become ragged. Suddenly he withdrew his cock from my mouth and pulled me to my feet. 

“Undress me,” he said, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

Reaching out, I pulled at his trousers, rolling them down over his hips, cock standing at attention. Unable to help myself, I stroked his cock with one hand while I pushed and tugged at his pants with the other. 

“You’re asking for punishment,” he growled at me, kicking his pants away. Shaking my head, I left his cock to undo the jacket and slide it off. Standing in front of me in all his naked glory, I bent forward and kissed the chest I know so well. 

“I didn’t say you could touch,” he said as he slammed me against the wall, pinning me there with his body. He used his foot to pull at my ankle so he could spread my legs but I held tight. “Do not fight me,” he threatened, “you know what happens.” Wrapping his hand in my hair he yanked hard, throwing me off balance causing my leg to lift and allowing him access to my pussy again. He shoved three fingers deep inside, pumping them in and out with me riding him thrust for thrust. I was desperate to climax and he knew it. 

“Ride me,” he whispered in my ear. “Ride me hard.” 

Grinding my hips against his hand my orgasm built then exploded through me, knees going weak, my legs started to buckle. He picked me up, threw me on the bed and dived on top of me, mouth going straight for my wet folds. 

Fighting against him as the orgasm was still ebbing, I clenched my legs together. Laughing he put a hand on each knee and began forcing them apart. “No,” I sobbed, “Please.” 

“Safe word or I keep going,” he said looking me directly in the eye. 

“No safe word,” I panted. 

“You want to fight me?” he asked as I nodded. “Speak,” he demanded. 

“No safe word,” I repeated. “Do what you will.” 

He grabbed my knees and forced my legs apart, mouth covering my clit as he licked and sucked. Bucking beneath him I grabbed a handful of hair, forgetting for a second that he was wearing the wig. His fingers found their way inside me again, “God you’re so wet love,” he said taking his fingers out and dipping then back in. 

“Let me touch you,” I said to him, “Please.” 

He flicked his body around so I could take his cock in my mouth while he continued licking and sucking my clit, fingers fucking me hard and fast. Taking his cock out of my mouth I moaned, “Oh Jesus Tom, coming, coming, don’t stop.” He continued pumping his fingers in and out of me as I rode the climax down, waiting for the spasms to end. 

Pushing me onto my back his mouth closed over my nipple, rolling the hard nub between his tongue and teeth. Arching my back, he held himself up on one hand as he held his cock in the other and rubbed his slit against my nipple. His breathing was ragged and I could feel him shaking with the strain of holding himself up. 

“Here,” I said pushing my breasts together. Holding himself over me on both hands he put his cock on my chest. 

“Hold your tits together, I want to fuck your chest.” Staring down at his cock moving between my breasts, he glanced up at me, “Lick me love. When I thrust up, lick me.” 

Putting my head down, I waited for him to thrust upwards and, as his cock peeked out from between my breasts I licked the top of it on each upward thrust. He gasped when I wriggled my body and was able to suck him into my mouth when he pumped upwards. 

Sliding himself down my body, he looked at me and smiled as he held his cock at my entrance. Slowly, painfully slow, he pushed himself inside me bit by bit. 

Whimpering underneath him, I cried, “Please babe, please, hard, more, deeper, just fuck me, now, pleeeeaassseeeee.” 

Pulling himself back so just the head remained inside me, he thrust his hips down hard and fast. Reaching behind, I grabbed his ass, dug my fingernails in and met him thrust for thrust, riding his cock as if my life depended on it, which at that point, I felt like it did. He grabbed my leg and held it up, then slapped my ass, hard. Keeping my leg around his waist so he could go deeper, he was thrusting so deep his balls were slapping my ass. 

“Come for me kitten,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh God, don’t stop, fuck, harder, harder,” I begged. 

Grabbing my nipple, he twisted hard and that was what tipped me over the edge. Grinding my hips against him, I screamed his name as my orgasm tore through my body. 

As is usual for him, he flipped me over, dragged me backwards by the waist so my ass was stuck in the air and shoved three fingers deep inside my pussy. Holding his cock against my ass, he pushed gently. Relaxing my body I waited for the resistance to pass. 

“Relax love, I won’t hurt you,” he promised pushing gently. “Good girl, oh God yes, that’s it,” and he began thrusting hard, fingers pumping in and out of my pussy. Leaning forward he nipped my shoulder blades, “One more time love, come for me, one more time. Can’t hold on much longer,” he grunted against my skin. 

He felt me come over his fingers, slowing the pace but helping me ride the orgasm all the way down before taking his fingers out of me, grabbing my hips and pumping my ass hard. Yelling my name, he pulled his cock out, stroked himself to climax and came on my back. I’d collapsed on the bed the second he let my hips go and, after he climaxed, he landed full body length on top of me. 

Laying there for a few minutes, getting our breath back, he placed little kisses all over the back of my neck and across my shoulders. Moaning, I tried to roll so I could look at him but found I couldn’t because I was pinned under his weight. 

“Bae, nee showr,” I slurred unable to make my mouth work properly. 

“Wha?” he managed to get out. 

Swallowing, then running my tongue over my lips, I tried again, “Need shower.” 

“Oh,” he replied. “Yes, I suppose we do.” 

Rolling off me, he pushed himself up into a sitting position then pulled me up to sit with him. 

“You ok love?” he asked, removing the wig and with genuine concern in his voice. 

“Welcome back,” I said turning to kiss his neck. “I’m fine babe.” 

“Come on, let’s hit the shower,” he urged. 

Standing in the shower together, he held me close. “Did I, he, hurt you?” 

“No, I’m fine,” I assured him. 

“Darling, you know the safe word is there for a reason right? You know you can use it at anytime?” he asked. 

“I know,” I replied. 

“Why don’t you ever use it. We’ve put you through a lot over the years yet you never use it. Why?” 

“Because I trust you. Both of you,” I shrugged in response. 

Kissing me gently on the mouth, he then held me at arms length. “Darling, I need to say something,” he said seriously. 

“What’s up?” I asked. 

“You scared the shit out of me with all the secret messages and phone calls about mum. I had no idea what was going on and, while I know you love me, I sometimes wonder if I’m enough. I know at times you feel alone and isolated when I’m working because it consumes me completely and I worry that it might get too much for you. It made me realise how much I take it for granted that you’ll always be here for me. I worry that you’re going to hurt yourself more because you’re so bloody independent and hate asking for help. I want to look after you but you won’t let me. I can’t imagine a life without you in it and I got so scared. I need you to know that you are everything to me. I’d hate to give up my work but if it was a choice between work and you, I’d give it all up in a heartbeat.” his voice was pleading, almost begging me to try and understand everything he was saying. 

“Tom, I knew what I was getting myself into when we first got together. I love your dedication to your work, it makes you who you are. I have never doubted your feelings for me, nor have I ever doubted that you’d give up everything for me but, I want you to know, I would never ask that. Yes, it can get lonely when you’re working but each job ends and you’re back again. Please, don’t ever doubt me. Like you, I’d give up everything if it meant making you happy. I love our life, I have my writing, my photography, I find things to keep me busy. I love you and I wouldn’t change anything. Well actually, that’s not quite true,” I said. 

“What would you change? What do I need to do?” he asked. 

"Maybe quit tearing my favourite clothes off,” I laughed. 

“I don’t give a fuck about the clothes,” he said. “Buy more.” 

Shaking my head at him, I looked down at my wrinkled hands, “I need to get out,” I said. “Besides, you owe me a game of snakes and ladders.” 


	13. Just Love Me

This is a massive departure from my usual style of writing but I had a super strong urge to write it. I hope you like it. Please feel free to leave a comment.

“If you two don’t mind, I think I’m going to turn in for an early night,” Diana said. “I didn’t sleep much last night and I’m feeling rather tired.” 

“Not at all Mum,” Tom replied. “You do as you please. I might have an early night myself. What about you darling?” 

“Sounds good. I’m feeling a bit sor...I’m a bit tired too,” I stammered. 

Smiling, Diana came over, hugged me and wished me goodnight. “Sleep well Dil.” 

“You too,” I replied, hugging her back. 

“Goodnight son,” she said, kissing Tom on the cheek and giving him a hug. 

“Night Mum. Sleep well,” he said returning the hug. 

Putting his arm around my shoulders, Tom started walking towards our room, “Come on love. Leave the cups, I’ll do them in the morning. Let’s just go to bed.” 

“I just need a shower first,” I told him. 

While I showered, he turned the sheets down and undressed. When I came out the shower he went in. 

“Why didn’t you come in?” I asked. 

Shrugging, he wouldn’t look at me when he answered, “I don’t know, I thought you might like some space.” 

“If I want space, I’ll let you know,” I said following him into the bathroom. He stood looking at me briefly then smiled that sad smile of his as he undressed. “Hey,” I said. 

Looking up, he raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Love you,” I said. “See you in bed.” 

He joined me in bed and we both lay reading for a while. I yawned a few times, then put my book down and turned the light out. 

“You done love?” he asked. 

I nodded in reply. 

Putting his book down, he turned out the light. Reaching out he put his arm over my waist, hand on my stomach. “Wriggle back so I can cuddle you,” he said. 

I wriggled back so I was laying with my back against his stomach, his arms cradled around me. Feeling contented, I closed my eyes. 

“Night babe,” I murmured. 

“Night,” he replied in a thick voice. 

Rolling over I reached up to kiss him, “I love you.” 

He pulled me against him tight, really tight, placing tiny kisses against my temple and on my forehead before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. 

“I’m sorry I, he...I’m sorry I let him lose control,” he said. “I let him hurt you.” 

“Shhh, he, you, neither one of you hurt me,” I reassured him. 

“I love you so much,” he breathed against my hair. “I need you to know how much,” he said pushing me onto my back and looking down at me. 

Reaching up, I put my arms around his neck, pulled his head down and kissed him tenderly on the lips.   
“I do,” I told him. “And I love you too. More than anything.” 

He rubbed his nose against mine, then smiled that beautiful sad smile he has when he’s feeling insecure. “You’re amazing,” he whispered against my mouth as he kissed me slowly, deeply, passionately. It was the kind of kiss that leaves you feeling breathless, dizzy and thoroughly loved. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down so his chest was resting on my chest. 

“Kiss me again,” I said quietly, looking up at him, “like you just did.” 

He bent down, kissed the corners of my mouth before placing his lips on mine, slowly opening, then closing them against mine before his tongue found mine again. 

“Like that?” he asked quietly against my neck. 

“Mmmm, just like that,” I replied, running my fingernails gently up and down his back. 

“Feels nice,” he murmured placing tiny little kisses down my neck, hand running along my leg. 

“So does that,” I told him, moving so that his body was laying half over mine. 

His hand traced its way up my body until he found my breast. “Touch me,” I whispered, arching my back, pushing my breast against his hand. “Please. I want you to touch me.” 

Gently massaging my breast, he rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he rubbed himself against my leg. Our breathing was becoming heavier as our hands started to explore each other’s bodies. 

Rolling onto our sides, our bodies pressed against each other, legs entwined, he brushed my hair off my forehead and looked me in the eye, “Are you sure you want to do this after last night? Aren’t you sore?” 

“I want you so much. Yes, I want to do this. I want you to make love to me. I want to show you how much I love you. I don’t want to have sex with you, I don’t want to fuck you. I want us to make love,” I said pushing him onto his back. 

Straddling his hips, I leaned forward kissing along his jawline then down his neck. Using my hands, I rubbed his chest as my mouth moved down to kiss his chest. He took a sharp breath in as I ran my tongue around his nipple then took it in my mouth. I kissed my way down his stomach, tracing the line of hair that runs from his navel to pelvis. 

Hooking his hands under my arms, he pulled me back up so that my body was laying on top of his. 

“Kiss me darling. Please. I need you against me, need to feel you,” he begged as I found his mouth with mine, moving my body against his. 

Flipping me onto my back, he continued the kiss then broke it off, kissing along my jawline as I’d done to him just minutes before. His hand stroked the skin between my breasts as his body thrust against mine. 

“God your beautiful,” he murmured as his tongue traced the path his fingers had just taken. His mouth found my nipple and he gently took it into his mouth rolling his tongue around it. Arching my back against him, he took more of my breast into his mouth. Gasping at the feeling of his mouth on my body, I thrust my hips my against him. 

His mouth left my breast and he kissed a path down my stomach, stopping to dip his tongue in my navel, chuckling at the shiver he caused. Sitting back on his legs, he picked my leg up and began kissing his way up my thigh as his fingers traced gently over my mound. 

“Babe, please, please,” I moaned pushing my hips up against his hand. His mouth and fingers worked their magic and I shuddered as a deliciously fluid sensation overcame my body. 

Keeping his fingers where they were, he moved up my body, crooning in my ear, “Come love, that’s it, let go. I love you.” 

Moaning against his mouth as his lips found mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rode the waves of my climax. 

Pushing him on his on his back, I smiled, “My turn.” 

“You don’t have to love,” he said. 

“But I want to,” I replied kissing my way down his body. 

His breathing became ragged as my hands reached down to stroke him. “Oh God,” he moaned, thrusting against my hand. Moving further down his body, I took him in my mouth as he gently wound my hair around his hand. 

“Let me watch,” he said. Moving off his body and sitting by his side, I continued working him with my mouth, hand stroking him gently. Feeling him getting closer, I pulled back but kept slowly stroking. 

“You’re body is so beautiful,” I mused, kissing my way back up his stomach and chest. 

“Come up here,” he said, pulling me gently up against his chest. “I want you. Now.” 

“I want you too,” I sighed against his mouth. 

Flipping me over so my back was against the bed, he lay between my legs. Guiding his hard length into my wet entrance, looking into my eyes as he thrust deep. Holding himself up we maintained eye contact as our hips met, thrust for thrust. Reaching behind, I pulled against him, urging him deeper. 

Panting against my mouth, his tongue found mine and we kissed passionately as our bodies moved as one, the rhythm so familiar. 

Tom felt his balance point shift and, holding my hip said, “can’t hold on much longer, love, so close,” as he felt me thrust up against him, orgasm meeting orgasm. Slowing our movements, we stayed with each other riding the waves of our desire to the very end. 

Breathing heavily, we collapsed in a heap in each other arms. “I love you so much,” I whispered against his mouth, kissing him gently. 

“I love you too darling,” he said, returning my kiss. “You truly are everything to me, you’re my world.” 

And with that we fell asleep, still wrapped in each others arms. 


	14. Looking Hot Tonight

Arriving at the venue, Tom helped me out of the car, arranged the full skirt on my dress and helped me smooth it down.

“Damn babe, you look freaking hot tonight,” I told him, pulling him in close and kissing him lightly.

Slapping me on the backside he laughed and replied, “You scrub up ok yourself darling but, there’s yards and yards of material in that dress.”

Looking down at my dress I chuckled, “Buggered your plans up huh?”

“There’s not much holding that top up and, as you know, I can be a rather determined man when I put my mind to it.”

As he bent down, I felt his breath on my neck just before his lips found the sensitive spot just below my earlobe. 

Gasping as he sucked on my earlobe, I pushed him back gently, “You might want to stop that,” I said.

“ Horny are we?” he growled in my ear.

“That damn suit and bow tie babe. Gets me every time,” I chuckled in response. 

“I don’t want to mess up your make up darling, but I need to taste those lips. Now,” he said pulling me in close.

Rubbing his nose against mine, he placed his lips over mine, his kiss hot and moist, tongue seeking mine not in battle but in intimacy. Pulling back, he left me breathless, wanting more. Eyes slowly opening, I looked up at him, “You  wanna do that again?”

“I would my darling but, we’re drawing attention to ourselves,” he said nodding to a small group of people standing staring at us.

“Let’s give them something to stare at then,” I said as I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulled his head down and moved my body against his.

Chuckling against my mouth he said, “You can’t help but shit  stir, can you?”

“Listen, if it’s ok for you to drag me into broom closets and fuck me while there’s a room full of people not more than 10 feet away, then it’s ok for me to kiss you in public,” I said nipping his bottom lip.

Making our way inside, we did the rounds of the room, greeting old acquaintances and being introduced to new faces as cocktails were served. After half an hour we were seated and dinner was served then Tom was called away to give his speech then do the official photo session for the night and also to do a few  meet and greets that had been auctioned off in a fundraiser.

“Won’t be long darling,” he said kissing my temple. “I’ll make it as quick as possible.”

“I’m fine. Take your time, these people have paid good money to meet you. I’ll go circulate and catch up on all the gossip,” I laughed.

“You hate gossip and are terrible at small talk love,” he chuckled. 

“Ok, I’m really going to hide in the darkest corner I can find and listen to the band,” I laughed. “See you later.”

As I was making my way to across the room, I was grabbed from behind by a rather good looking guy.

“I insist you come dance with me,” he said. “Can’t have that wonderful dress hidden away in the corner,” he laughed grabbing me by the hand and pulling me out on to the dance floor. His name was Ryan and he worked for the charity that we were all here for. 

He was a wonderful dancer, knowledgeable, intelligent and passionate about his role within the charity and his work on the ground. I thought we’d only been dancing for about 15 minutes and got quite a surprise when Tom came up and cut in.

“Excuse me,” he said to Ryan. “You don’t mind if I cut in do you?”

“Well, actually...” Ryan began.

“The lady is with me,” Tom informed him charmingly as he steered me away from Ryan.

“Oh, um, well, err...”Ryan stammered.

“Thank you for the dance Ryan,” I said smiling up at him. “I had a wonderful time.”

Guiding me with his hand on my back, Tom pushed me to the  furtherst corner of the room. Backing me up against the wall, he tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eye, “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“I was,” I replied. “He’s a sweet kid.”

“He’s no kid, darling,” Tom replied mouth closing in on mine. He murmured against my lips, “A kid wouldn’t look at you the way he was.”

Mouth descending on mine, he left me weak kneed and breathless with a kiss that was full of fire and passion. 

Stepping back, Tom looked down at me, “Would you like a drink?”

Nodding, I said, “Please. I just need to go freshen up. I won’t be long.”

Having used the ladies room, I was making my way across the dance floor to the bar where Tom was waiting when Ryan danced up to me and spun me around. 

“Dance with me little lady,” he said, pulling me closer to him.

“ Thanks but, Tom’s waiting at the bar for me,” I replied as I glanced over to the bar. 

Extricating myself from Ryan’s arms, I joined Tom at the bar. “Determined  type isn’t he?” he said nodding towards Ryan on the dance floor. Putting his arm around me and placing a kiss on top of my head, he handed me a glass of champagne, “Here you go darling.”

Drinking the champagne down in a couple of quick gulps, I screwed my face up, “I’d forgotten how much I disliked champagne,” I laughed shuddering after I'd swallowed it. 

“I hadn’t forgotten but I know it makes you shudder and gives you goosebumps,” he said. “And I like what the goosebumps do.”

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

“Your nipples love,” he observed. “They’re hard...and making me hard. Stand in front of me for a bit love,” he said, steering me to stand in front of him.

I discreetly put my hand down by my side, then slowly reached around behind me, rubbing his erection through his trousers. 

“Careful love,” he growled in my ear. “I could be tempted to throw you across this bar and have my wicked way with you if you don’t stop that.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” I smirked removing my hand then backing up against him and rubbing my ass against his crotch.

“Stop!” he demanded.

“No,” I challenged. “I want you, now.”

“Walk,” he said staying right behind me. 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Home,” he replied. “And no, I’m not stopping to say goodbye. Now, walk.”

“Rude!” I chuckled as he marched me out the door.

We hadn’t even got to the car before his hands were on my breasts and his mouth had claimed mine once again.

“I bet your wet,” he whispered in my ear.

“You keep kissing me like that and you’re not even going to have touch me to make me come,” I said clinging to him.

“I like the sound of that,” he said, pulling me against him as his lips closed over mine. 

Miraculously we made it to the car with both of us still fully clothed. My lips were swollen from his kisses and we were both panting heavily but, we were still clothed. 

The drive home saw us needing to maintain some form of physical contact, be it a touch on the leg, a stroke on the cheek, a kiss on the hand.

Unlocking the door, we stepped inside and he pushed me up against the wall, rubbing his body against mine.  Moaning, I held him close as he started pulling at my dress trying to lift it. 

“Fucking dress,” he growled. “Too much material. I need to feel you.”

“Here, let me,” I said quickly pulling the yards of material up and pushing it behind me to expose my thighs. This dress was way too expensive to have torn to shreds.

He reached down and gently caressed my thigh, fingers travelling painfully slow upwards to reach between my legs.

“Good girl,” he mumbled against my lips as he discovered I wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Fingers sliding between my wet folds, he rubbed himself against my leg as his other hand cupped my neck and he kissed me with a fiery passion that had me soaking his fingers and crying out as the orgasm ripped through me. 

Leaning into his chest, I undid the button on his trousers then fumbled with the zipper. Finally managing to undo it, I reached forward stroking him. He pushed his trousers down and thrust himself between my legs. Entering me with no resistance, he pulled back before thrusting forward again, lifting me off my feet. 

“Coming,” he panted against my mouth. “Oh God love, coming, can’t, hold...ohhhhh.”

Reaching up, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. Breathing heavily against my mouth, he pulled his trousers up before lifting me bridal style and carrying me through to our room. Putting me down on the floor, he turned me around, undid my dress and pushed it to the floor. 

I faced him and reached out to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

“Hold on love,” he told me, taking his jacket off and throwing it over the chair. Turning back to face me, he took my hands and put them on his chest. Undoing the buttons, I leaned forward, kissing his chest as I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. 

He pulled me close, skin against skin and nuzzled the spot where jaw, ear and neck meet. 

“Hang on babe,” I said quietly, reaching up to remove the choker I was wearing. “Just let me take this off.” 

Leaning back to give me space to take it off, he glanced down at my neck. “Here,” I demanded, tilting his head so his eyes were on mine. “Let’s go take a bath,” I suggested. 

Kissing his chest while waiting for the tub to fill, I looked down and saw his cock starting to get hard again. 

“I want it,” I said as he went down on my knees taking him in my mouth. 

He moaned as I stroked him, running my tongue up and down his length. Holding my head between his hands he slowly moved his hips back and forth as I took him further into my mouth. Cupping his balls, I gently massaged them with one hand while I stroked and sucked him. 

“You need to stop love,” he said pulling back. “The tub’s ready.”

We sat facing each other, leaning in for a kiss. He cupped water in his hand and let it trickle over my nipple then traced its path with his tongue. Arching my back against his mouth, I took his hand and began sucking his finger while reaching down and stroking his cock. 

He moaned against my breast, gently rolling my nipple between his tongue and teeth. I gasped against the finger that was in my mouth and my hand jerked on his cock. “Want more love?” he questioned licking my nipple. 

Nodding, I took his finger out of my mouth, “I want your fingers inside me.” 

Kissing his way back up to my mouth, he gave my breast a squeeze before his hand disappeared under the water. Feeling him tickle my inner thighs, I slid my hips forward to allow him access.

His fingers entered me and we both moved our hands in unison as he fingered me and I stroked his cock. “When we get out,” he said, “I’m going to kiss every inch of your body, then I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name begging for the release your body will crave. You’re already so wet my love,” he said putting a third finger inside me. Taking him in both my hands, I pumped up and down, watching the head of his cock glisten in the water. 

“I want you now,” I said.

“Get out,” he commanded. 

Standing, we dried each other's naked, glistening bodies from head to foot before heading to the bedroom. Pushing him down on the bed, I took his cock in my hand and, spreading myself open, rubbed him against my clit. Watching his face, he licked his lips, glancing from my pussy to my eyes and back again. 

“Want it?” I teased touching myself. 

Growling, he threw me backwards onto the bed, spread my legs and pumped three fingers into my pussy, hard and fast. “I wanted you when we were at dinner, I wanted you on the way home, I had you in the hallway, wanted you in the bath and want you now. I will want you in the shower, on the floor, in the car, on the beach, anywhere I can get you. I will want you tonight, tomorrow, the day after and the day after that. I will want you in the morning, the night, the afternoon. I will want to fuck you senseless, love you gently and have the dirtiest sex we’ve ever had. I will want all of this forever, with you, only you. You are my world. 

Kissing my mouth, he left me breathless. I could feel the emotion, the passion as his lips descended on mine, claiming me as his and only his.    
“I wanted to make this last,” he panted. “But I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“I want you too, now,” I demanded.

Holding my right leg up, he looked at me, “I don’t want you love, well, I do but that’s not what I meant. I need you. I need you so bad. I need to feel you against me, under me, around me. I have to have you.”

Wrapping my leg around his waist, he held his cock against me. “Take me love,” he said, waiting for me to lift my hips. I was only too happy to oblige and the moment he felt my hips move, he was thrusting his hips forward, driving his cock deep inside me. 

Meeting him thrust for thrust, he held my face in his hand, “Look at me when you come,” he demanded. “I want to see you lose control.”

Releasing my leg, he held himself up on both arms so that only our hips met. I bent my legs at the knee, watching his face as he buried his cock to the hilt. I could feel my muscles beginning to tighten and he smiled as he panted, pulled himself back so just the head of his cock stayed inside me, then slammed his hips forward, his pubic bone, smashing itself against my clit. Muscles tightening even further, I went to close my eyes.

“Open them. Eyes on me,” he growled.

“Babe, please,” my breath came out in little gasps. “Please, ah, please...”

“Please what? Tell me what you want,” he groaned as he slammed his hips against mine again.

“Please. Make me. Come. Please.” I cried, reaching up, fingernails in his back. 

Pulling his hips back, he slammed into me twice more then I felt that familiar scratchy, tickly feeling take over from the muscles that were ever tighter. 

“Oh God Tommmmmm,” I yelled, bucking underneath him holding him tight.

I heard him grunt then felt his cock begin to spasm deep inside me. His thrusting became erratic, breathing ragged and he collapsed on top of me, smothering my neck and shoulders in kisses. 

Hearts racing, sucking in deep breaths, we found each other’s lips and kissed. I waited a couple of minutes to give him time to get his breath back, “Babe, you’re squishing me,” I said quietly. “Can you roll over?” Rubbing his back, I giggled, “Wear yourself out huh? Roll over, you’re squishing me. Babe?

His response? Right in my ear, “ ZZzzzzzzz ” The son of a bitch had fallen asleep.


	15. Lingerie Shopping

Seeing me about to enter the lingerie shop, Tom smiled, grabbed my arm and said, “Let’s go shopping love.”

“Hey, hang on a minute. You were just knee deep in books. What happened?” I asked.

“When I asked you where you were going, you pretended not to hear me. I figured you were up to something then remembered seeing the lingerie shop when we were having a coffee,” the look on my face must have said it all because he laughed out loud as he continued, “Seriously love, did you think I wouldn’t notice it? Now, let’s shop.”

“I can shop on my own, you know,” I said as he bundled me in the door.

“But darling, you might need help. You are still on crutches remember?” he replied trying his best to look innocent, and failing miserably.

Holding the door open for me, he ushered me inside. “Well, in you go,” he said.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” I grumbled walking through the door. 

The sales assistant,  recognising who had walked through the door came rushing over, fake boobs thrust out in front of her, giving me a dirty look and asking Tom, “Hi, is there anything I can help you with?”

He looked down at her, then over to me as I stood there rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

“Not me personally no, but thank you,” Tom replied walking past her to stand behind me. “Did you need help darling?” he asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Not at the moment, I think I can manage,” I replied, turning to browse. “Seriously, you don’t have to be here. Go back to your books.” 

Following behind she said, “If you need any help, please let me know. I’m only too happy to help.”

“You’re kidding love. You think I’m going to miss out on...”  realising the assistant was still with us, Tom turned to her. “Thank you, we’ll let you know if we need you.” then dismissed her by turning his back on her. “...think I’m going to miss out on being here, you think wrong. Right, where do you want to start?” he finished.

Shaking my head, I went over to the bras and started looking through with Tom giving his opinion on all of them. 

“Ok, stop,” I demanded. 

“What?” he asked, angelic look on his face.

“Don’t you be giving me the ‘I’m an angel’ look. If you could control yourself, I wouldn’t have to be here. Now, let me shop for what I want.” I told him. Selecting bras in various  colours and styles, I handed them to him, “here, hold these.”

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, he backed off and went to sit on a chair holding the bras I’d handed him. I browsed for a while then called him over. “Babe, come here. Here, hold these,” I said handing him some knickers. 

Holding them up, he raised an eyebrow, looked from the knickers to my crotch and back again.

“Don’t even,” I said.

“Um....” he said.

“Are you fucking serious?!” I exclaimed, glancing down at his raging hard on.

Grabbing a chemise off the rack, Tom held it up and called to the sales assistant, “Excuse me. Would we be able to use the fitting room?”

“Of course,” she said walking towards us. “Right this way.”

We followed her to the fitting room and she opened the door for me. Turning she noticed Tom right behind, “Oh. I didn’t  realise ...would you like to wait outside sir?”

“Thank you, no. As you can see, the crutches are a bit of an issue so I’ll just stay and help,” he replied, turning on the charm.

Inwardly groaning and rolling my eyes, I just stood waiting while madam sales assistant silently judged us both.

“ Oh, that’s fine sir. I can help with the fitting and make sure everything’s suitable,” she smiled.

“See babe, I’ll be fine,” I smirked. “You can go wait outside if you like.”

“I don’t like,” he replied, “I’ll be staying.” Turning to the assistant he smiled his most charming smile. “Thank you, we can manage from here. I’ll call you if we need further  assistance .”

Hesitating, she looked at Tom, “It’s all part of the service sir.”

“And I’m sure you do a wonderful  job, however you won’t need to worry today. As I said, I’ll be staying.”

“As you wish,” she said, turning and walking away.

Tom waited exactly 11 seconds before slamming the door shut, pinning me against the wall, devouring my mouth with his and rubbing his cock against my stomach. 

“Jesus Christ babe,” I managed to get out as his mouth left mine and went straight for my neck.

“No, not the neck, not the neck,” I half laughed, half cried.

He held my hands above my head with one of his hands, pressing his body against mine, chest to chest, hip to  hip, leg to leg. “ Mmm , this is going to be good,” he groaned, “there’s a mirror on the door.”

His mouth came crashing down on mine again, tongue demanding entry to my mouth. “Let me in,” he growled against my lips. There was nothing gentle about his kiss or his hand as he grabbed my ass and pulled me against him, hard. 

“Touch me love,” he said, letting my ass go so I could fondle him through his jeans.

Groaning against my ear, his breathing was ragged. “Undo them,” he demanded, thrusting against my hand. 

Undoing his jeans, I reached in and started rubbing my hand across the smooth skin at the top of his cock. Holding his breath, he took my breast in his hand and squeezed. “I want to fuck you so bad, so hard. Turn around, get your jeans off. 

As I undid my jeans and started pushing them down, I heard him finish unzipping himself. I’d managed to get one leg out of my jeans when he was on me. Cock pushing against my back as his hand went between my legs.

“Spread,” he grunted in my ear as he guided himself inside me. He thrust hard, pushing my cheek against the wall of the fitting room. “Look,” he said, grabbing my hair and turning my head to the mirror so I could watch him fuck me. 

I watched him look in the mirror, then look down, then back in the mirror as he turned himself on more and more, watching himself fuck me.

Pulling me off the wall and holding me so my back was against his chest, his hand went to my leg and he pulled it up, placing it on the bench seat. “Oh God love, look. I can see my cock glistening with your pussy juices with every thrust.” His stuck his hand up my shirt and groped my breast, squeezing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Leaving my breast alone, he put one hand on my hip, pulling me back against him as his other hand found my clit.

“Look.” He demanded, “Look in the mirror, see my cock sliding in and out, how fucking hot is it?” he  panted, “ We need a mirror.”

I watched him fucking me, and had to admit, it was pretty freaking hot seeing his cock, wet with my juices, thrusting in and out. 

“Oh God babe, I want to come. Make me come, please.”

He rubbed my clit a bit harder, “Come on baby,” he whispered against my ear, “Come, I want to see how wet my cock is with your cum all over me.”

I could feel that tingly feeling deep inside and the muscles began to tighten.

“Oh yes love, come on, come,” he said thrusting hard.

“Bite me babe,” I said.

“You sure?” he panted.

“Just fucking  bite me, please,” I begged.

Sinking his teeth into my shoulder, lips sucking my skin, I climaxed giving a small yell only to find his hand over my mouth, muzzling me. “You can scream all you want later love.” 

Nodding against his hand, we both watched in the mirror at how wet his cock was as he slammed himself inside me. “Coming, I’m coming,  comi ... ohhhh ” he groaned against my neck. Dropping my leg off the bench, I held myself up, both hands on the wall. Raining tiny little kisses all over my shoulder and neck, he gave my nipples one final tweak. 

Giggling like horny teenagers, we both got dressed, tried to tidy ourselves up and returned to the shop floor. 

The sales assistant was blushing furiously and found it impossible to maintain eye contact with either one of us. 

Ringing up the sale, she bagged everything up for me then looked uncertainly from me to Tom.

“Babe, can you take the bag please,” I asked.

“Certainly love,” he replied.

As we were getting ready to walk out the store, Tom turned to the sales assistant. “Thank you for your help. I’m trusting this won’t be plastered all over social media or in the press. We quite like your boutique and I’d be happy to give you our repeat  business, if this remains...between us, shall we say.” 

The poor girl stuttered and stammered, “Oh, um, ye, err, oh, certainly sir,” blushing a furious shade of red.

“Right love let’s go to the bookstore,” Tom said, “I wonder if they have a quiet reading room we can use?”

Shaking my head as we walked to the bookstore, “How long was it  til you go back to work?”


	16. Dreaming

Laying on the couch with my head in Tom's lap, I put my book down and yawned. Tom looked down, stroked my forehead and said, "Go to bed love. I'll be along soon."

"Mmm, I think I might if you neither of you mind," I said to both Tom and Diana.

"I think I might turn in shortly too," Diana said. "I was up early and Leonie and I did a lot of walking. My rest this afternoon didn't really help much."

Standing up I kissed Diana on the cheek, "Goodnight, sleep well."

"Goodnight Dil, pleasant dreams," she replied.

I kissed Tom on the forehead, "I'll see you in there."

I had a quick shower then climbed into bed and must have fallen asleep almost instantly. 

I woke to Tom thrashing about in bed, hands grabbing in front of him and him muttering 'like it, mmmm, no, helping. No, mine, mine.'

Giving him a shake, I said, "Babe. Babe, hey, you're dreaming."

He rolled over, grabbed me and pinned me down. "Babe," I said as he looked down at me, eyes still trying to focus. "Hey, it's ok. You were dreaming."

Trying to clear his thoughts, he shook his head a couple of times, "Dream? It was a dream?" he asked, loosening his grip on me.

"Yeah, just a dream. You ok?" I asked.

Nodding, he lay back down and exhaled, "Just a dream. Thank God."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No, just hold me," he said rolling toward me.

Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I held him tight and we both drifted back off to sleep.

At some point, I must have rolled over because I woke to find myself laying right on the edge of the bed. Moving back towards the middle, I felt my eyes closing and sleep claimed me once again.

I must have been in a deep sleep but came awake in an instant as I felt Tom thrashing around again. I was just about to try to wake him when he turned, sat up, dragged me to him and half yelled, half groaned, "Mine!"

"Babe," I called out, voice muffled from having Tom shove my face into the pillow. "Tom, you're dreaming again." Not being able to breathe properly I pushed against him but this just seemed to make it worse and he pinned me down on my stomach with his hand grasping the back of my neck, while his other hand pushed the small of my back. Trying to wake him again, I kicked out, connecting with his shin. "Tom, for fuck's sake. You're dreaming, wake up," I yelled.

Realising he was still asleep, I stopped fighting against him and slowly wriggled my way off the pillow so I could at least breathe.

Next minute, he had me pinned down full length on the bed with his entire body weight pressing down against me. "Tom, babe, you need to wake up. You're dreaming and you're squashing me."

Making a strange grunting noise, he wrapped one hand in my hair and pulled, forcing my head back, stretching my neck. I figured he wasn't going to wake up, and I could either go with whatever the hell it was he was trying to do, or try to fight against him and hope he woke up. Deciding to run with what he was doing and see where it lead, I pushed myself up on both arms so my chest was raised off the bed but my stomach and hips were still flat on the mattress.

Tom, still holding my hair, started rubbing himself against my ass, moaning "yes, ohhh yeah, mmmm, yes, yes." As suddenly as he grabbed my hair he let it go. 

"Darling?" he said. 

"Hey," I replied. "You were dreaming. You ok?"

"I think so," he replied, sitting up beside me. "What did I do?"

"Nothing much, just pulled my hair," I answered. " You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I only pulled your hair? Nothing else?" he asked.

"No, nothing else," I said.

"So, I didn't do this?" he asked flipping me over onto my back and cupping my mound. "Nothing like this?" as he pushed two fingers inside me.

Gasping at the sudden unexpected intrusion on my body I whispered, "No, nothing li..." he pushed a third finger in and I moaned as started stroking himself, watching his fingers slide in and out of my pussy. 

I could hear his breathing becoming ragged as his hand pumped his cock hard and fast. "Fuck you," he panted, "need, ahhhh."

Stopping his assault on my body, he looked down at his fingers, then at his hand as he kept stroking himself. Looking over to me, he let his cock go, flipped me onto my stomach and lay his body full length on top of me again. Reaching down, he pulled my hips off the bed but only enough that he could line his cock up with my pussy. Feeling himself start to slide in he pumped against me, pushing me full length back down on the bed. Thrusting he pushed his cock further inside me but he wasn't deep because of the angle of our bodies. Pumping hard and fast, he mumbled, "not leave, fuck you, look, look, ohh, ahhhh....". I felt him cum, then he lay with is body entirely covering mine, kissing my shoulders. Moaning, "mmmmm" he rolled off me, turned on his side and started to snore.

I started to giggle as I lay there thinking to myself, "What the fuck? Like, what the actual fuck just happened?" 

Can't wait to tell him about this little episode in the morning.


	17. You Owe Me One Hiddleston

Laying quietly, I could see him thinking about the dream, trying to work out what he'd done exactly. "Did I....did you...was I..." he stammered. 

"You had a great time," I told him, trying to keep a straight face. 

"And you love? Did you..?" 

"You owe me one Hiddleston," I laughed. 

“Oh, do I now?” he said lowering his voice as he whispered in my ear. “Then I guess I better pay up.” 

Using just the tips of his fingers, he ran his hand down my side causing my skin to break out in goosebumps and my nipples to harden. 

“Mmmm, so hard,” he murmured as he took my nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

Arching my back against him, I reached out and stroked his shoulder as he took my other breast in his hand and began massaging it, lightly pulling the nipple. 

“Oh God babe,” I moaned. “just fuck me now, I’m already wet and I want you.” 

Moving his way back up my body, he kissed my neck, “Not yet love, more fun to have,” 

Positioning himself so that his chest was above mine, he thrust his body against mine in a promise of things to come. He lowered his head, open lips coming down on mine, then slowly closing before opening again so his tongue could claim my mouth as his. 

Needing to be close to him, I put one arm around his neck and the other around his back trying to pull him down on top of me. 

“Be patient my darling,” he said, kissing the corner of my mouth. “I promise you’ll get what you want.” 

“But I want it nowwwwww,” I wailed at him. “I’m horny as fuck and I want you in me now.” 

“Soon, love. Soon,” he replied as he started kissing and nipping his way down my body. His teeth nipped lightly at my ribs causing me to break out in goosebumps again. 

“This is torture,” I cried. “Please, touch me babe. I need you.” 

Continuing his way down my body, painstakingly slow if you ask me, his teeth nipped at my hips before he travelled further down to my thighs. 

“Nooooo, please babe, please. Touch me,” I was practically begging. 

“Relax love, enjoy,” he crooned. 

Pushing myself up on my arms, looking down at him, I growled, “Fuck you and your be patient shit, touch me. Now.” I demanded. 

Smirking at me, the asshole resumed kissing my thighs refusing to be rushed. I was so frustrated I was on the verge of crying when he lifted my leg gently, teeth finding the sensitive skin on the inside of my thighs and his fingers finding my wet folds. 

Pushing two fingers inside me, he used his thumb to circle my clit. 

Reaching down, I grabbed his hand and pushed it deeper inside me, crying out as the orgasm ripped through me. “Baaabe, ohhhh my God,” 

“Oh my beautiful girl, I didn’t realise you were so close,” he said, taking his fingers out and lapping my juices with his tongue. 

My legs locked around his head as his tongue delved inside my ultra sensitive wet folds, the last of my orgasm still abating. 

“I swear to God Tom, if you don’t fuck me in about two seconds...ohhhhhhhh” I was rendered incapable of speech as his tongue worked its way around my clit and he pushed three fingers deep and hard, inside me. 

He lifted his head long enough to say, “You were saying?” before returning his attention to licking and sucking my clit. 

“Want...ohhhh, babe, nee....Oh my God, don’t sto....ah, ah,” grinding my hips against his hand, I came again. 

Laying on the bed, a light sheen of sweat covering my body, legs shaking, heart beating furiously, I smiled in contentment. 

Tom placed a hand either side of my head and held himself up, elbows resting on the bed, his body between my legs. Bending down he kissed me, gentle at first but becoming more demanding as his lips moved on mine. “Can you taste yourself my love? How sweet you are.” 

Glancing down between our bodies, his cock was hard and he was ready. 

“Like what you see,” he asked, noticing me looking down. 

“I sometimes forget how big your cock is,” I said. “Yes, I very much like what I see but right now, I’d like to feel it. Inside me. Deep inside me.” 

“As you wish,” he said lining himself up and thrusting slowly until he was buried deep inside me, both of us moaning in unison. 

“Go babe,” I urged, grabbing his ass, fingernails digging in, willing him to go faster and deeper. 

“Slow down love,” he murmured. “Take your time. Look down.” 

He was holding his body up in a way that allowed us to see his cock thrusting in and out of my pussy, juices covering him, the veins on his cock standing out. As I raised my hips and thrust up, he thrust down, his pelvic bone banging against my clit, balls slapping my ass. 

“Please babe, harder.” I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

He pulled back until his cock popped out, then slammed himself back in. Gasping at the force that he drove himself inside me with, I hung on for the ride. Lowering himself, he lay so that our bodies were joined chest to pelvis. He grabbed my hip and held it with one hand as I reached for his ass with my hand. Meeting each other thrust for thrust, he felt my muscles tighten, “wait for me love, let’s go together, nearly there.” 

“Can’t. Wait. Babe. Coming.” I panted. 

“Me too,” he groaned. 

Breathing becoming ragged, our bodies were out of synch as we both teetered on the edge of orgasm. He pushed himself back up on his arms, holding his body off me, giving a final hard thrust as we both reached our climax together. 

Laying on top of me, he kissed my collarbone, then rolled us so that we were still joined and kissed me deeply. 

“I do believe,” he said. “That my debt has been paid. Oh, and we’re definitely buying a mirror.” 

Slapping his bare ass, I laughed, "Cheeky bastard."


	18. Oh, That Explains Why...

“Babe, when you come back over, can you pass me that blanket please?” I asked as I pulled my robe tight around my body and pointed to the blanket on the other couch. “I’d do it but, you’re up and, well, I’m lazy,” I laughed. 

“I was just thinking that it was cooling down,” Diana said, looking up from her book. 

“I think it’s meant to be quite cool for the next few days. Snow up on the hills apparently. You’ll have to hibernate love,” he laughed handing me the blanket as he sat beside me. 

Trying to spread the blanket over myself, Tom grabbed my legs and pulled them across his then spread the blanket over both of us. “Better?” he asked. 

Nodding, “Much better, thank you,” I said, returning to my book. 

Tom was reading through the script he’d picked up this afternoon, highlighter at the ready as he highlighted the lines he wasn’t happy with, or wanted changed in some way. 

“You might want to hold those pages babe, I’m wriggling further down,” I said giving him a chance to steady everything before I moved. 

He waited until I was laying still then said, “You all good now? Hold on, I’ll put it up further.” 

Pulling the blanket up further, he tucked it around both of us. Moving my legs, I was trying to get comfortable when he looked up and chuckled, “Are you right or not?” 

“No, I’m not,” I replied. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“You and your bloody manspread,” I replied. “If I have my feet this side of your legs, my legs feel like they’re under my neck, but if I put them on the other side of your legs, I’m stretched out too far.” 

Sighing, he moved his legs, then grabbed my feet and put them in his lap. “Better?” he asked, smirk on his face. 

Wriggling my toes around in his crotch, I saw the look on his face and smiled at him, “Oh much better, thank you.” and returned to my book, toes massaging his crotch. 

Glancing over at me, he tried to catch my eye. I smiled but refused to look at him. “Good book darling?” he asked. 

‘Mmm hmmm,” I murmured trying my best to ignore him as he stretched upsetting the neatly tucked blanket. 

“Oh damn,” he said as he accidentally, or conveniently depending on your view point, dropped the highlighter. 

Feeling it roll under my leg, I went to grab it for him but felt his hand groping around under my leg. I felt him pick it up and rest it against his leg but he was soon back to patting around on the couch. “I can’t feel it love, can you feel it?” he asked, as his hand found its way between my legs, finger straight inside me. 

My head snapped up in an instant and I tried to put my legs together but he chose that moment to put another finger inside me. 

Looking across at his mother who was reading, I looked back at him and mouthed, ‘are you crazy?’ 

He glanced over to her and, when he saw she wasn’t looking, mouthed back to me, ‘I want to fuck you.’ 

Shaking my head, I said, “I think I found it. Here,” 

Reaching across to where I knew he’d put the marker, I held it up for him to take. But he didn’t. No, instead he put a third finger inside me looked over to his mother and said, “bedtime mum.” 

Diana calmly looked up, closed the book she was reading, smiled and said, “Right you are son. Good night darlings.” 

“Tom!” I exclaimed. “God you’re rude sometimes. I’m sorry Diana, you don’t hav...” 

“Oh, I think it might be for the best if I did Dil,” she chuckled. “Goodnight my darlings, sleep well.” 

As soon as she’d gone out the door, Tom was on me, pulling the blanket off and pushing my robe to the side to expose my breast. “Can you just wait a minute. Your mum might come back in and...” 

“Won’t happen love,” he said taking my nipple into his mouth. 

Gasping, I said, “How can you be so sure?” 

Sighing, he let my nipple go and looked up at me, “When we were kids, there was an unspoken rule that once you’ve said goodnight, or been told to go to bed, that was it for the night. We weren’t to go walking around the house. Same rules still apply.” 

“What happened if you did?” I asked somewhat naively. 

“Let’s just say my mother knows what I'm about to do to you darling. She should, my father did it to her often enough.” 

“How do you know? Didn’t you go to boarding school?” I questioned. 

“I know because I made the mistake of going walkabout one night during school holidays, probably a year before they split up. Now, where was I?” he said returning his attention to my nipple. 

“So that’s why she keeps saying you’re definitely your father’s son,” I nodded to myself. 

“Well, that and the fact that we both have a penchant for public places, although I didn’t find that out until much later,” he said, shaking his head, silly grin on his face. 

“Dare I ask how you found out?” I giggled. 

“Do you remember when we went to the seaside markets with Dad a couple of years ago?” he asked. Nodding my head indicating I did, he continued, “You were buying bread from one of the stalls, Dad and I were hanging back out of the way and he looked around, pointed to the change shed on the beach and said to me ‘I fucked your mother in there.’ Then, went on to tell me they’d been rather active publicly. I had to laugh but told him I didn’t really need to know. Then I said at least I knew where I got it from. He clapped me on the back and said, ‘That’s my boy.’ Proud of the old man but, that’s my mother he’s talking about.” 

I had this mental image that wouldn’t go away and all I could do was laugh at the thought of the horrified expression on Tom’s face. “So that’s why Diana knows when to make herself scarce and always has that knowing look on her face,” I mused but was suddenly brought back to reality as Tom took my nipple in his mouth again and started fingering me. 

“Can we not talk about my parents,” he murmured around my nipple. “Bedroom. Now. Let’s go. I’ll come back to Loki’s exploits later but for now, I intend to claim what’s mine.” 

“Sweetheart,” I said turning to him. “Your Loki’s showing.” 

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?” he growled low in my ear, turning me so my back was against him, putting two fingers inside me. 

Remembering his dream from a couple of nights ago, I decided not to say anymore and concentrated instead, on trying to walk while I had his fingers buried in my pussy. 

Reaching the bedroom, he took my robe off, then went down on his knees in front of me using his tongue where his fingers had just been. Wrapping my hands in his hair, I moaned as he licked and sucked his way from my clit down to my wet entrance. Pushing two fingers inside me, he pumped them in and out, tongue flicking across my clit, teeth lightly grazing me as I thrust my hips toward him. My legs started to buckle so he pushed me back onto the bed, never losing his rhythm until he knew I was coming. He put a third finger inside me as I thrust my hips up to meet his hand. 

“Look at me while you cum,” he said, moving so his face was above mine. “I love the look on your face just as you’re about....that’s the one,” he said devouring my mouth with his, fingers keeping up their slow steady rhythm as I clung to him, climaxing against his hand. 

Sliding his robe off, he threw it on the floor then lay on his back slowly stroking himself, while he massaged my breasts. “Come here,” he said pulling me towards him. “I want you to sit on me and hold yourself open so I can see my cock sliding inside your pussy.” 

Straddling his hips, I rubbed myself against his cock loving the sensation of him sliding along my wet pussy but not allowing him penetration. 

“Cock teasing,” my love, he grinned. “That won’t end well for you.” 

“Oh it will end perfectly well,” I assured him. “It will end with your cock deep inside my cunt, balls banging my ass.” 

“Fuck I love it when you talk dirty to me,” he said reaching up and taking both breasts in his hands as I continued to rub myself against his cock. He thrust his hips upwards causing me to lose my balance and fall forward. Taking advantage of the sudden movement, he put both my nipples in his mouth at once and gently nipped. Gasping in surprise and shock, I came without any penetration or other stimulation. “Holy fuck, babe.” I gasped. 

“Let’s get dirty” he said. 

Holding his cock, I wriggled back so I was holding him just near my pussy. Using one hand I opened myself for him and started rubbing his cock over my clit. He licked his lips, put his hand on his cock and began stroking himself roughly against my clit. “Put your fingers inside yourself,” he said. “So I can see. Oh God yes, love. Just like that.” 

Facing each other we alternated between looking in each other’s eyes and looking at what each other’s hands were doing. 

“Babe,” I whispered, “Fuck me. Now. Please.” 

“I want to take you from behind. You sitting on me,” he said. 

Turning so my back was to him, he held his cock while I positioned myself over him and slowly took him inside. “Take your time love,” he said. “ Take your time because I want you to take it all.” 

Lowering myself slowly on him, I stopped, raised myself up then lowered myself down again. He lay with one hand behind his head, the other on my hip as he slowly thrust upwards as I lowered myself down. “Nearly there,” he said, giving a hard upwards thrust. 

Leaning forward, hands on his thighs as I pumped up and down, I gasped “God you’re so fucking big, feels so good.” 

Legs tucked up beside him, I raised and lowered my ass, riding him hard slowing every so often to grind my pubic bone against him. “Love this angle,” he said. “ I can see my cock sliding in and out of your pussy.” 

Sitting upright, I half turned to him, “play with my clit,” I panted as I reached down and softly stroked his balls. His hand went straight between my legs, index finger rubbing my clit while his other fingers slid along his cock with every outward thrust. 

“Going to. Cum. Minute,” I panted. “Want you. To. Fuck me hard.” 

Pushing me forward he sat up and somehow managed to push me onto all fours. Grunting he fucked me doggy style, hard and fast, balls slapping my ass, hand wrapped around my throat, both of us crying out as we came together. 

Flopping upside down on the bed, him laying half across my back, we lay panting, arms and legs tangled. 

He untangled himself, turned right way up in bed then slowly pulled me up to join him. Tucking my legs across his body, he softly stroked my shoulder as his mouth found mine, lips coming together in a slow passionate dance. 

“I’ll get back to the script in the morning,” he murmured, “fuck Loki.” 

“Yes please,” I whispered as he slapped my ass. 

“Oh, you will be,” he said taking my hand and putting in on his already hardening cock. “Believe me love, you will be.” 


	19. Making Up Is The Best Part

**The chapter titled 'Making Up' available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom preceeds this chapter if you're reading chronologically**

“Tom, what’s wrong? Look at me,” I said.

Slowly he looked up at me, tears in his eyes. 

Wiping them away, I whispered, “Why are you crying?” 

“Because I love you so much. Because I was so damn wrapped up in my own world, I lost sight of what’s important. You. You’re more important than any of this. Your crack about not being my wife hit a nerve and made me stop and think. I made a few calls this evening and said the endless 18-hour days have to stop. I don’t mind doing a few, but not day after day after day. I also owe you an apology about the dinner. I realised I hadn’t told you about it, I only thought I had. And, even though you’re not my wife as you so... lovingly... pointed out, and we will discuss again at some point no matter how much you don’t want too, we do have to go. Now, how about you give me a kiss and let me show you how sorry I am.” 

Winding my arms around his neck, I pulled him towards me and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“I hate arguing with you,” he said. 

“Not my favourite thing either,” I replied, as he placed little kisses on my mouth. 

“Do you remember the first time I kissed you?” he asked. 

“Mmmm, sure do,” I sighed as he pulled me close, my head nestled against his chest. “Behind the tree near the kids play equipment at the park near the beach.” 

“Yeah, trying to hide from everyone because you didn’t want to be seen with me,” he chuckled. 

“That’s not true,” I replied. “I didn’t want to be plastered all over the media as the new mystery woman in your life. I didn’t know where things were going and I didn’t want the media circus. I still hate it.” 

“I know you do but I’m so thankful you tolerate it,” he said nibbling my neck. 

“You should have been a vampire,” I quietly laughed. “You’re forever attacking my neck.” 

“I was a vampire love, remember?” 

Smile on my face, I remembered very well, “Mm, yeah, I remember. Adam was hot, really hot.” 

Biting my neck, a little harder, hand rubbing my leg, his breathing became a little faster. “You liked it when Adam fucked you didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, I did. But none of them, Adam, Loki, Jonathon, the others; none of them do to me what you do.” 

“You’re in my shirt,” he said undoing the buttons and sliding his hand inside it. “I just noticed. Why are you in my shirt?” 

Gasping as he pinched my nipple, I replied, “Because it smells like you. I missed you and it made me feel like you were close.” 

Rolling his tongue around my nipple, he murmured, “I’ll be very close tonight. Come take a shower with me.” 

Me walking forwards, him backwards, he kissed me all the way up the hallway and into our bedroom. “You’re going to fall,” I giggled against his mouth. 

“If I fall, I take you with me,” he said moving his lips just far enough away from mine to be able to speak. “So, you better hope I stay up.” 

“Staying up has never been something you’ve had trouble with,” I giggled as we made our way over to the bathroom. 

“That’s true,” he said, grabbing me and rubbing himself against me just to prove his point. 

He turned the shower on then finished unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing and pushed it off my shoulders. Standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of lacy knickers, I reached out to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me, holding my hand on his chest. 

“Let me just look at you love,” he said, eyes roaming over my body. “God your beautiful.” 

Stepping forward, he wrapped me in his arms, lips finding mine, hands caressing my back. 

Pushing him back a little, my hands went to the button on his trousers and undid it. His eyes remained on mine as I undid the zip and reached in to stroke the soft skin on the tip of his cock. His sharp intake of breath pleased me and I pressed my palm against his trousers, massaging him through the material. 

“Stop,” he demanded and, I must admit, a little part of me shrivelled up inside at the rough tone. Seeing the look on my face, he reached out and cupped my face, “Sorry love, I didn’t mean that to come out quite as harsh as it did. I just want to get undressed so I can feel your skin on mine.” 

Taking his trousers off, he kicked them to the side while I went to work on the buttons on his shirt. Needing to feel his skin against mine, I quickly pushed the material away from him, stepped forward and pressed my body against his. 

Bending down he took my mouth with his, lips crashing against mine, tongue seeking mine in an erotic dance. Hands roaming over my body, he cupped my sex in his hand, pressing his fingers hard between my legs, lacy material the only hindrance to him gaining entry. 

Growling against my mouth, I tried to pull back but he put a hand behind my head and held me firmly in place. I felt his hands go for the side of my knickers and started shaking my head, pushing his hand away with mine. 

“No,” I managed to say as he let up on my mouth briefly. 

“Yes,” he said as he tore the knickers off my body. 

Pushing back, I looked up at him, “Damn it Tom, I just bought them.” 

Holding them up in his hand like a prize he smirked, “I know, but they were in the way. Now they’re not,” and turning me so my back was against him, he pushed two fingers inside me slowly, sliding them deep inside, pulling them back out to stroke my clit then slowly sliding them back in. 

Gasping, I rocked my hips against his hand as he gently thrust his cock forward, rubbing it against my ass. “Good girl,” he said in that deep growl of his, “Look up love, look in the mirror. See my fingers sliding in. You want more? “he asked, sliding a third finger in. “Look in the mirror” he demanded. “I want you to watch me finger you until you cum all over me. I want you to watch yourself cum.” 

Arching my back against him, he pumped his fingers deeper and faster, both of us watching. I felt that familiar tightening of muscles and, when Tom felt it to, he used his other hand to pinch my nipple hard. Arm up behind me, I held tight to his neck as the orgasm rocked through my body, knees buckling but being held up by Tom’s fingers still pumping in and out. “Good girl,” he whispered, kissing my temple. “Get in the shower.” 

Stepping into the shower, he adjusted the water then took the gel and squirted some into his hands then some into mine. Reaching out, I rubbed the gel over his chest, then across his stomach, body becoming slippery with the soap. His body is breathtakingly beautiful. Broad chest and back, narrow waist, washboard abs, muscular arms, hands that can turn me on with just a glance, long, muscly legs, ass that you could crack nuts with and cock that was a gift from the Gods. 

He watched me soap his body, then reached out and rubbed his gel laden hands across my breasts. Reaching behind him, I soaped his back as I pulled him closer, rubbing my body against his. Cupping my face with both of his hands, his lips closed over mine, gentle pressure forcing them open as his tongue sought mine. “God I’ve missed you,” he murmured as his lips caressed mine. 

“Hold me,” I said looking up at him. “Just hold me for a minute.” 

Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close, our slippery bodies pressed against one another. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own and ran down his back, cupping his ass and pulling him hard up against me, my groin grinding against him, hand reaching down to stroke his cock. Hands leaving my face, he used his fingertips to trace a path along my shoulders, over my breasts, down my waist to my hips. Touching each other in a slow sensuous way, an erotic dance played out with the water raining down on our bodies, tongues doing a slow dance around and around each other, stroking, touching, holding, legs entwined. 

“I want you to love me,” he whispered as his teeth grazed my neck. “Let me love you.” 

Turning the water off, he handed me a towel. Standing in silence with no need for words, we dried each other, kissing, stroking, touching. Taking the towel from me, he threw it in the corner, stepped forward, ran his hand through my hair then grabbed a handful and tilted my head back roughly, mouth crashing down on mine as he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he lay down beside me, pulled me toward him and kissed me, deeply, passionately, our bodies rocking together rhythmically, hands exploring. 

He pushed himself back, rolled over and straddled my stomach, “Look at me.” 

“You have the most beautiful eyes,” I said, “I love the way they go that slightly darker shade when you’re horny as fuck. Like now.” 

“I love you,” he said. “Don’t ever forget it. I would do anything for you.” 

“I’d do anything for you too. You know that,” I replied. 

Shaking his head, he said,” No you wouldn’t, but let’s not get in to that now, there’s a rather delectable pussy begging for attention.” and with that he buried his tongue deep inside me and all thoughts of what I would or wouldn’t do for him left my mind. 

“Tommm, oh my God, stop. No. Don’t stop,” I whimpered as I grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing my hips up to meet his tongue, legs thrashing on the bed. 

“What do you want?” he said barely above a whisper. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to make me cum. Please babe, make me cum.” 

Pushing my legs apart, he ran one finger down my slit. “Like this?” he asked, pushing his finger inside me. 

Nodding, I bit my lip. 

“Or like this?” he said shoving four fingers deep inside me and using his thumb to rub my clit, hand stroking himself as he watched his fingers pumping in and out. 

Reaching down and pushing his hand harder and faster, I moaned, “Like that, oh God, yes like that. Babe, don’t stop, cuming, I’m cuming.” 

Watching him stroke himself harder and faster as he felt my muscles tighten, I screamed when he suddenly stopped and slapped my clit with his hand making me cum hard on his hand. Diving on top of me, fingers still pumping in and out, he ground his lips against mine, pumping his cock against my side. “Touch me,” he demanded. 

Wrapping my hand around his cock, I pumped up and down as he pushed himself against me. Taking his fingers out of my pussy he coated my chest with my juices then held his cock in his hand and rubbed it over my slippery breasts, taking time to push my nipples against his slit. Knowing that he loved fucking my chest, I pushed my boobs together for him and took my own kind of pleasure in the groan of satisfaction he let out. 

“Can’t. Get. Enough. Of. Your. Body.” he panted with every thrust. “I’d love to cum all over your boobs right now, but I want to fuck you senseless. I want to feel you squirm under me, over me. Hear you scream my name, beg me to make you cum.” 

“Let me suck you,” I said, reaching out and stroking his cock with one hand, while pulling him up my body with the other. 

“Sit up,” he said. Still stroking his cock, I sat up with him kneeling in front of me and took him in my mouth. He grabbed my hair, tilted my head back and pushed himself in deep. “That’s it love, deeper, take it, ohhh.” Cupping his balls in my hands, I held them while he pumped himself in and out of my mouth. “Feels. So. Good.” he moaned. “Need, to, stop,” and he withdrew, but stroked himself slowly. 

Pulling me up so I was kneeling in front of me, he took my hand and put it on his cock, “Slowly, I don’t want to cum yet,” he said as he stroked my breasts with one hand and cupped my head with the other dragging me in to kiss me. The kiss started as a light touching of lips, gentle pressure forcing my lips to open and close against his, tongue just flicking across mine each time he forced my lips open. Holding my head close to his, noses touching he breathed deeply. 

“Do you remember the first time I asked you to marry me?” he said quietly. 

Not answering, I just nodded my head. 

“Do you?” he asked, pushing my head back a little and looking me in the eyes. “Do you remember?” 

“Yes, I remember,” I replied. “And the second and third, but can we not get into that now please?” 

Pushing my hand away from his cock, he held my head between his hands, bent down kissed me lightly on the lips and said, “I remember too. There will be a fourth, fifth and however many times it takes, but one day, you will truly be mine.” 

Gasping as he pinched my nipple, I said nothing. 

“Mine,” he murmured again as he nipped my lip, “Now touch your boobs for me. Lick your nipples.” 

Kneeling in front of him, I kept my eyes on his as I put my hand on my boob and pushed it up, lowering my mouth and flicking my tongue over my nipple. His eyes narrowed and he took his cock in his hand, pumping up and down, breathing ragged. 

“Oh God that looks amazing, so fucking hot. Finger yourself, let me watch.” 

Spreading my folds, I put two fingers inside myself pumping them in and out while I continued to flick my tongue across my nipple. Looking down at his cock, I could see the precum on the tip. He ran his thumb across it then brought it up to my mouth and wiped his thumb down my tongue. 

“I can’t tell you how many ways I want you,” his breathing ragged, eyes hooded, “hard, fast, driving my cock deep inside, filling you til you can take no more. Feel your wet pussy milk me when you cum all over me.” 

Running my fingers up and down my wet pussy, I played with my clit then slid my fingers back inside, hips thrusting against my hand. 

Tom moved so his back was against the headboard, legs out in front of him, cock standing erect pushing past his belly button. “Come here,” he said pulling me towards him. “Get on.” 

Sitting over his legs, he held his cock while I got in position. Feeling his cock against my entrance, I was about to lower myself when he thrust his hips up and pushed me down hard on him. Calling out at the sudden intrusion inside my body, I grabbed his shoulders and started to roll my hips back and forwards on his groin as he thrust up. Reaching forward, he sucked first one nipple then the other. Returning his attention to the first, he lightly nipped it, while I reached behind me to tickle his balls. 

Glancing down, I could see how wet we both were, pools of juices glistening on his pubic hair as his cock slid in and out of my pussy. “I love watching our bodies together,” I said. “I want to watch you fuck me again.” 

“Need the mirror love,” he said panting as his hands squeezed my nippples. 

“Gonna cum, if you keep doing that,” I moaned. 

“How about this then?” he asked taking both nipples in this mouth at once and sucking hard, giving my ass a quick slap. 

“Oh fuck,” I yelled, instantly cuming. Panting, I looked at him, “Dunno why. But. Everytime you. Suck both. Nipples at. Once. I cum.” 

Kissing me, hard, he pushed me back. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I trust you,” I said puzzled. “I’ve let Loki fuck me countless times, and he’s not gentle or a gentleman. I’ve let Adam fuck me, and he’s pretty twisted, so yes, I trust you.” 

“I want to hurt you so bad, but in the nicest possible way. Will you let me?” 

Shrugging, I looked at him, “Depends on how bad the hurt is. I’m game for anything, you know that.” 

“You’ve always got your safe word too,” he reminded me. 

Kissing me hard and deep, he whispered, “It’s nothing we haven’t done before. Well actually, we haven’t but you and Loki have. I want what Loki gets.” 

Looking down at his cock, it was so hard it was purple. Taking him in my mouth, I moaned around it. “Do what you want. I’m yours.” 

Leaning over and opening a drawer beside the bed, he took out a blindfold and a scarf. “Put it on,” he said, handing me the blindfold. Placing the blindfold over my eyes, I sat and waited. I could hear his breathing, fast, ragged, uneven. 

“I can hear from your breathing that your super fucking horny but nervous. I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me. I love you.” 

“Come here,” he demanded, pulling me up toward him. “Lay across my lap.” 

Positioning myself across his lap, I could feel his cock against my stomach. “Lay across my lap so my cock’s inside your cunt.” he demanded. Wriggling myself across his lap, cock trailing down my stomach then pubic bone, I lifted my hips so he could push himself inside me. 

His cock was harder than I’d ever felt it and he was panting. Slowly he thrust himself inside me, as if making sure he was in the position he wanted. Pushing his hands down on my ass, he demanded, “Buck,” as he thrust himself inside me. Pushing down with my hips, I heard him sigh, “Oh fuck yes.” Next minute he slapped me, hard, on the ass. The surprise made me push hard against him. “Oh God yes, like that,” he moaned, slapping me again causing me to cry out. I felt something soft in his hand as it went for my neck, and held myself still as he wrapped the silk scarf around my throat. 

“Fuck me babe, fuck me hard, fuck me now. Please, I need you.” I moaned. “Now, please.” 

Pulling tighter on the scarf, he pulled my head back. Thrust his hips up hard and slapped my ass open handed, hard. Crying out, I pushed down on him. “More,” I panted. 

Pulling back harder on the scarf, he had my shoulder near his mouth and as he thrust up, he pulled hard on the scarf, brought his hand down on my ass and sank his teeth into my shoulder. 

Screaming his name, “Tommmmm, Oh my Godddd, cumminggggg” I came harder than I’ve ever come in my life. Throwing me forward so I came off him, he grabbed me from behind and rammed his cock inside me, pulling my hair as he slammed himself inside me, balls slapping my ass. 

He let out a massive growl, “Oh, fuck, fuck, push back, push back, ahhhhhhh cumingggg.” 

I couldn’t hold myself up any longer and collapsed on the bed, grabbing the scarf that was wrapped around my throat and gulping air. Taking the blindfold off, I reached behind me to Tom, who was sprawled in a heap on my back. 

“You k?” I slurred. 

“Dead,” he mumbled. “Killed me.” 

“Wanna roll over,” I said. 

“Minute, I’ll get off,” he murmured back. 

“No, not off. Wanna roll over, under you.” I said. 

“Ohhhh, hold on.” With a big grunt, he held himself up on both arms and I quickly rolled over underneath him before his arms gave way and he flopped down on top of me. 

“Love make up sex,” he said, finding my lips with his. “Almost as much as I love you.” 

“Almost worth the fight huh?” I chuckled. 

“Nuh uh,” he said shaking his head. “Never. How’s your ass?” 

“Fine now, he just needs brought back down to earth every so often. My butt’s ok too.” I chuckled. 

Giving me the side eye, he smiled, “Touché” 


	20. Bathtime (explicit)

**This chapter ties in with the chapter titled 'Bathtime' available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom.**

“I think I might go have a warm bath and see if it helps relax the muscles in my leg,” I said, giving him a quick hug as I went up the hallway. 

“I’ll have a shower when you’re done,” he called behind me. 

“I won’t be too long,” I promised. 

Running a warm bath and adding some bubbles, I got in, lay back and let the water work it’s magic. Not having a lot of notice, and not really caring too much about it, I hadn’t decided on what to wear so while I was laying there I did a mental stocktake of my wardrobe. ‘Black full skirt, wide band, high waist, with... um, with what?’ I was thinking to myself. ‘Stilletos and...oh, Tom has a waistcoat that doesn't fit across his chest anymore, I’ll try that.’ 

Laying with my eyes closed and splashing the water across my body, I trailed my fingers lightly across my stomach causing goosebumps on my skin. Splashing the water again, this time over my breasts, my fingers lightly skimmed across my erect nipples, sending a tingling sensation all the way down to my core. Visions of Tom’s tongue, twisting and twirling my nipple, came to mind as I took my breast in my hand, thumb rubbing my nipple. 

From imagining Tom’s mouth on my nipple, I had thoughts of his tongue trailing down my body until he found my clit then his mouth licking, sucking and nipping. A quiet moan left my lips as my hand slowly trailed down my stomach, parting my folds and finding that ultra sensitive little nub. Gently rubbing my clit with my finger, hand massaging my breast and thumb still rolling over my nipple, my breathing increased and low moan could be heard echoing in the bathroom. Visions of Tom’s cock slamming inside me soon had me putting a finger inside my pussy, pumping slowly, while my thumb rubbed my clit. Letting my imagination run wild, I was about to slip a second finger inside, when I heard a noise. 

Not opening my eyes, I knew Tom was standing watching me and said, “I’m coming.” 

“Let me be of some assistance,” came the reply as he pushed my hand away, putting two of his fingers in, mouth coming down on the nipple I was still playing with. Grabbing his wrist, I ground myself against his hand, hips pumping, in a desperate need to climax. 

Gasping as he gently flicked my clit with his other hand, I came with him softly biting my nipple. 

“Now that,”he said. “Is something I wouldn’t mind seeing again.” 

Opening my eyes and looking up into his, I smiled, “Thank you. I needed that.” 

“Anytime darling. Anytime, but do you think we could do something about this?” he nodded towards his groin where his cock was standing rigid, begging for attention. 

Unzipping him, I took him in my mouth and brought him to climax with his hand wrapped in my hair, hips gently pumping. Rubbing his half erect cock across my chest, he grinned, “That was fucking hot.” 

“Mmm, do we have to go?” I asked. “Can’t we just stay here and do more of that all night?” 

“I wish love, I truly wish. Come, have a shower with me.” 

Showering together was, for once, rather uneventful. We soaped each other, stroked gently with little kisses and teeth grazes just enjoying the sight and feel of each other’s bodies. 

Getting out we got dressed and, after Tom got over the initial shock of my outfit, left for the restaurant. 

… 

Arriving at the restaurant we went our separate ways greeting and chatting. I could feel his eyes on my wherever I went. Making my way over to where he was standing, I stood on my tip toe and whispered in his ear, “I want your fingers inside me,” and walked away to join another group where I’d noticed two women checking Tom out. 

A couple of minutes later I looked up to see Tom staring at me. Raising an eyebrow, I silently questioned if anything was wrong. Walking over to the group I was standing with he bent down and whispered in my ear, “Just imaging my cock in your mouth...again.” Nodding his head at the group of women I was standing with, he smiled, “Ladies,” as he walked away. The two women who’d been checking him out, watched him walked away, eyes never leaving his ass. ‘Oh ladies, if you only knew how tight that ass was,’ I thought to myself. 

Again, we lost sight of one another as we circulated. I have no idea who, or what, the dinner was for, I was just circulating, smiling, nodding and adding to the conversation only if I felt it necessary to do so. Tom came past again, bent down kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, “My tongue, your clit, mmm” and walked away. Smiling, I continued on as if nothing had happened. 

Going through the open doors out onto the terrace, I stood looking over the marina when Tom came up beside me, “Here you go darling,” he said, handing me a drink. “You look absolutely stunning. Dinner is being served in about 10 minutes.” 

“You look pretty damn good yourself. I’m just going to hide out here for a while,” I replied, sipping the bourbon. 

We stood for a few minutes, him behind me arms around my shoulders, just staring out over the water. “Hey,” he said softly. 

“Hmmm?” I murmured in reply. 

“I just want you to know how much I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I answered, leaning back against him watching the twinkling lights of the marina. 

“And, my love,” he continued. “ I can’t wait to get you home, tear those clothes off your body and fuck you senseless.” 

Turning to face him, angelic smile, hand stroking his cheek, I said, “You tear this skirt and I will bust your balls.” 

He was about to say something when we were called for dinner. 

…

The first course was served and I leaned over and whispered in his ear, “ I want to feel your tongue diving inside my pussy.” 

He smiled and continued calmly eating and talking to the person sitting on the other side of him. Looking across the table, I noticed a couple of people smiling sweetly at me. ‘If only they knew’ I giggled to myself. 

The second course was served and I was involved in a conversation with the person sitting beside me when I heard a low growl in my ear. “I want to watch you lick your nipples.” 

This banter went on throughout the meal then, when we’d finished eating there were a few of us that went out onto the terrace. Tom came outside, “Would you like another drink darling?” 

“Just water please,” I replied, then leaning in close, “I can’t wait to feel your cock sliding deep inside me as I dig my fingernails in your back. I thought we were leaving early.” 

Looking me in the eye, he smirked, “Oh, but I like this.” 

Chuckling I replied, “Reminds me of Loki. You share so much more with him than you think.” 

As he walked away to get my water, the two women who’d been ogling Tom and falling over themselves to talk to him all night said, “He’s very attentive isn’t he. His eyes haven’t left you all night, you’re a lucky lady.” 

“His eyes haven’t left me because he’s been eye fucking me all night, oh, and for the record, seeing as how you’ve been trying to cop a look, yes, he has a huge cock.” and with that I turned and left them, mouths hanging open. 

Finding Tom, I said, “I’m done. I want your body and I want it now.” 

Turning to see the twosome watching me with him, I made a point of reaching up to kiss him and rub myself against him, before turning to them and giving a sweet, but sarcastic smile as I did a little finger wiggle wave. 

…

Arriving home, hands to ourselves all the way, we ran from the car. As he opened the door he had his hands in the front of the waistcoat playing with my boobs as I was pushing his jacket off his shoulders, lips mashing together, tongues doing an erotic dance all of their own. He pushed me against the wall grinding his crotch against mine. 

Bending down he pulled my breast free from the waistcoat and began sucking on the nipple. I was instantly wet and panting. “I don’t want to wait, just fuck me now.” I said against his lips. 

“No way,” he replied panting as he thrust against me. “I intend fucking you with my tongue, fingers and cock.” 

Undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling it down his arms, I leaned forward and licked his nipple, gently nipping with my teeth. He cupped my ass with his hands and lifted me off my feet. “Wrap your legs around me.” 

I did as I was told and he carried me to our room as I kissed his neck and nibbled his ear lobe. Standing my on my feet once we reached the bedroom, he looked down at me, “If you don’t want that skirt torn, get it off now.” 

Undoing the skirt, I pushed it down to my thighs and he was on me, fingers grabbing at my panties, “Noooo, just hang on,” I laughed, “fucking horny bastard, just hang on for once ....or not” I said as I heard that familiar tearing sound. “What the hell is it with you and tearing my underwear?” 

“I’ll tell you later, right now I want this,” and he buried his tongue in my wet folds licking up and down then pushing his tongue inside. Hands grabbing his hair, I cried out as he reached up with one hand, pinched my nipple and slapped my ass with his other hand. “Holy Jesus Tom, my legs are about to give out,” I panted as my climax rocked through me. 

Wrapping both arms around my hips, he kept thrusting his tongue inside me until he’d felt the last muscle twitch then he threw me on the bed, straddling my legs. 

Trying to catch my breath, I looked down. “No fair, you’ve still got clothes on. I want your cock. Get ‘em off or I might do some ripping of my own.” 

“Demanding little thing aren’t you?” he chuckled, standing up to take his trousers off. 

Laying there, watching him, my eyes never left his cock as it was freed from his pants. Bouncing in front of me, I licked my lips as I put a finger inside myself. Tom, straddled my legs and started stroking himself. About to place my hand over his, he moved it so his hand covered mine then I started to stroke him. Touching my thigh, he moved his hand to cover mine, put a finger inside me and we lay there both of us stroking him and fingering me. 

“Harder,” we both said at the same time. I gripped him harder and started to pump my hand up and down but he wanted it harder and faster and, covering my hand with his again, showed me what he wanted. 

“Put another finger in,” he told me as he slipped another of his in. There we lay, lost in watching ourselves, four fingers in my pussy, two hands pumping him. 

“You’re coming again love,” he whispered against my lips. 

Gasping, I nodded. Pumping my fingers harder, Tom pulled my hand out the way and took over, four fingers deep inside me and his mouth on my clit. “Ahhhhhhhhh,” I sighed as I felt myself let go. He slowed the pace, withdrawing two fingers. 

“Ok?” he asked me 

Nodding, I replied, “mm hmmm.” 

“Good,” he said as he thrust his cock inside so deep I felt him hit my cervix. “Now, fuck me,” he said rolling over so I was on top. 

Pushing myself up into a sitting position I ground my hips down against him then rolled them back and forwards. 

Groaning, he put his hand around my waist, “Sorry love, I’m done with niceties,” he said as he held my waist lifting me up and down as he thrust hard. 

“Hold your boobs,” he demanded. “Want you to come with me.” 

Panting, he held me tight as he thrust, ”When I say, I want both nipples.” 

Pumping another couple of times, he looked at me and said, “Now.” 

Bending forward I squeezed my boobs together and fed both nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard, and as he did I could feel myself coming, “Oh my God,” I yelled, digging my fingers into his shoulder. 

“Come,” he ordered, “Now.” 

Arms buckling I started to collapse against him but he pushed me back and, with one final hard thrust, we both came together. 

Getting our breath back, I snuggled up with my back against his chest, his cock resting against my ass when he bent down, chuckling against my ear, “We need to talk dirty like that again sometime. It’s almost as much fun as doing it in public” 

“Ok Hiddleston, spill on the underwear thing, Why do you insist on tearing it off me?” 

“Well, you’re always up for anything, doesn’t matter how rough, how gentle, you’re always up for it. “ 

“...and?” I asked. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed I usually only do it when it’s going to be rough and dirty, or hard and fast right?” 

“Yeah,” I said. 

“It’s the one thing I can do that makes me feel I'm taking something from you. I know it’s weird but it’s like I’m taking something against your will and....well, weird as it may seem, I really get off on it.” 

“Yeah, you are weird. But that’s why I love you. Well, in future, tear away.” 

“Love you,” he murmured against my mouth. 

“Love you more,” I murmured back. 


	21. Private Celebrations

**This chapter goes with the chapter titled 'Weekend at Byron Bay' available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom. Please read that chapter before this if you wish to keep the story in chronological order. 18+ only, read all warnings.**

Closing the door to our room behind me, I leaned against it for a few seconds then headed to the bathroom for a shower. Drying off on the big fluffy towels, must remember to ask Elsa where she got them, I cleaned my teeth then went into our room. I was dragging an oversized t-shirt over my head when Tom came bursting through the door, gathered me up in his arms and kissed me quite soundly. 

“Wow, what was that for?” I chuckled, when he let me go. 

Putting his hand in his pocket he looked at me and said, “I needed it.” 

“Ok, why? It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” 

“For courage,” he replied, dropping to one knee, black velvet box in hand. “Will you marry me? We can have a really long engagement, I don’t care. Just say you’ll marry me, please.” 

“Tom, I..” looking down at him and seeing the love and hope in his eyes, I whispered...yes.” 

He’d obviously prepared himself for the worst because his shoulders slumped and his head dropped then, he must have realised what I’d said and his head shot up, smile on his face he said, “What did you say?” 

Laughing, I looked at him, “Yes. I said yes.” 

“Yes, you said yes,” he muttered to himself then sprang to his feet, lifted me off mine in a hug, spun me around then put me back down, cupped my cheeks with his hands, bent down and kissed me so softly. Taking the ring out of the box, he rubbed his nose on mine as he slid the ring on my finger, "you said yes.” 

“I did,” I laughed. “Can we not tell everyone just yet. Let me get used to the idea first, please?” 

Shaking his head, “No, they can wait until morning. Right now, we have a little private celebrating to do.” 

“Do we now,” I said, snaking my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. “What did you have in mind?” 

Bringing his mouth down to hover just above mine, he replied, “Well, I thought we could start with this,” lips grazing mine, “then, maybe this,” pulling me close and flattening my breasts against his chest as he deepend the kiss. 

“Mmm, I like where this is going,” I murmured against his mouth. 

“Come shower with me,” he said. 

“I’d just got out when you...” I stopped, reaching up to push his jacket off his shoulders, “Sure, I’d love to.” 

Having removed his jacket, I threw it over an easy chair then turned my attention to his tie. His gaze didn’t leave my face as my fingers fumbled, then succeeded in undoing the tie. Throwing the tie with the jacket, I started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He stood statue still in front of me, eyes flicking from my eyes, to my mouth, to my fingers and back again, tongue licking his lips every so often. 

Taking my time, I slid my hand inside his shirt to stroke his chest with every button I undid. As I got further down, I pushed his shirt to the side, darted my tongue out and licked his nipple getting a thrill from hearing his sharp intake of breath. 

Continuing in my quest, I worked my way down the front of his shirt, fingers grazing his skin with every button opened. Pushing his shirt to the side, I allowed my hands free reign as they touched and stroked his chest then down his stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his board shorts. 

Chuckling, I stood back and looked down, “I can’t believe you wore board shorts and flip flops with a Gucci shirt and jacket.” 

Voice thick with desire, “I wanted to dress up, but hey, it’s The Bay so shorts it was. Are you going to keep doing what you were doing? 

Removing the cufflinks and laying them on the chair with his jacket, I pushed the shirt off his shoulders, then grabbed the front of it, bunched it in my hands and pulled him close. Standing on my tip toes, I pressed my lips against his, then licked his bottom lip. Groaning, he pulled me hard against his chest and buried his face in my hair. 

Gently pushing back, I removed his shirt and stood taking in his naked upper body. 

“Not fair,” he smiled, grabbing the hem of the oversized t-shirt I was wearing and pulling it over my head. Standing before him naked, he looked in my eyes and whispered, “that’s better.” 

Shaking my head, “No, still not fair.” Reaching out I pulled the drawstring on his boardshorts then gripped the velcro fly and tore it open pushing the shorts down over his narrow hips. Stepping out of the shorts, we both stood naked. “Now it’s fair,” I said leaning forward to nip his bottom lip lightly between my teeth. 

“If you keep doing that, we’re not going to make the shower,” he said, “and, as I’m still sandy from the beach, I should probably go wash.” 

… 

Standing under the spray of the huge shower, I reached out for the shower gel, squeezed some into my hands, then some into his. Rubbing my hands together to lather the gel, I put them on his chest and began rubbing in slow circles. Letting out a low moan as my hands brushed his nipples, he began rubbing his gel laden hands down my back stopping just short of the swell of my ass. 

Working my way down his chest to his stomach, I couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the man’s physique. It’s funny, when you’ve been with someone for a while, you don’t take them for granted exactly, but you sometimes forget to appreciate the true beauty that is them. Toned arms and shoulders led to a broad chest with only the lightest cover of hair, freckles dusted across his skin here and there, muscular back with the same smattering of freckles. His stomach was flat and hard, thin happy trail leading down to narrow hips, a round, firm ass with little dimples at the side, a cock that would do any God proud, then down to those long, lean legs that stretch on for days. 

“I don’t tell you this often enough,” I said. “You have an absolutely gorgeous body that I could spend 10 lifetimes getting to know and it still wouldn’t be long enough.” I stood watching my hands run lightly across his abs, mesmerised by the light catching the unfamiliar diamond on my finger. Taking my left hand, he held it up to his lips and kissed it then folded his hand over mine and gently twisted my arm up behind me as he pulled me forward and lowered his lips onto mine in a soft caress. 

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips, then took another and dried my shoulders, slowly moving the towel down my arms, to my hands. Once he’d finished there, he moved back up to my chest and ran the towel teasingly over my breasts then down my stomach, stopping just below my navel. Turning me around, he dried my back and legs, then towel dried my hair kissing the back of my neck when he was done. Lastly, he reached between my legs, lightly rubbing the towel there before drying my butt. Reaching behind me, I pulled on the towel he had wrapped around him then, when it fell from his hips, I held it and turned to begin drying him. Running the towel across his shoulders then onto his chest, I let the bottom of it lightly brush against his cock. 

“Tease,” he whispered, watching the towel brush against him again. 

“Turn around so I can dry your back,” I said. 

Turning around for me, I wiped the towel over his back leaving a trail of kisses across his shoulder blades before asking him to turn around again. Pausing briefly while his lips found mine, I began drying his stomach, then moved down to his legs. Kneeling down in front of him, taking my time, I dried him from thigh to ankle and back up again, then reached behind him and lightly ran the towel over his ass cheeks. Still kneeling in front of him, I looked up to see his eyes watching my hands. 

“Do it,” he whispered spreading his legs slightly. 

“This?” I questioned as I took him in my mouth. 

“Oh God,” he moaned, hips thrusting forward gently as he wrapped his hands in my hair. “Slowly love, just go slow. I want to savour this night. Commit every part of it to memory.” 

Stroking his balls lightly with my fingernails, I gently gripped the base of his cock and slowly stroked him as I slid my tongue along his length, paying particular attention to the underneath of the rim then flicking his slit. 

“Ahhhh, oh, as good as that feels my love, I need you to stop,” he groaned, pulling his hips back, cock coming out of my mouth with an audible ‘pop’. 

Pulling me to my feet, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lead us into the bedroom. 

Standing before the king size bed, I pulled his head down and lightly touched my lips to his then, holding his face in my hands, looked up at him, “Thank you for not giving up on me.” 

Reaching up and taking my hands off his face, he held them in his, kissed my palms then smiled, “I was never giving up love. If it took until my dying breath, I wasn’t giving up.” 

A silent tear streaked its way down my cheek and Tom reached out with his finger, caught it and traced the path back up to my eye. 

“Oh, my beautiful girl,” he murmured into my hair, wrapping me in his arms. “No tears.” 

“Happy tears,” I said, voice barely above a whisper. “Only happy tears.” 

Cupping my head in that special way he does, the way he knows I love so much, fingers meeting at the back of my head, palms cradling my jaw, thumbs stroking my cheek, he rubbed my nose with his. 

Sighing ever so slightly, I waited as he slowly lowered his lips onto mine in the gentlest of kisses. Applying the smallest amount of pressure, he opened his mouth, gently pushing my lips apart with his, then slowly closed them again taking mine with his. 

“I can’t get close enough,” I said, breaking the kiss and looking up at him. “I need to be close. Please hold me, don’t let me go.” 

“I’m not letting you go my darling. Not now, not ever,” he assured me, scooping me up in his arms and laying me down on the bed. His body weight half on me half on the bed, mouth leaving a trail of kisses across my collarbone as his fingers traced their way down my side raising goosebumps on my skin. 

“Lay beside me,” I said, gently pushing on his chest. 

He moved his body weight and we lay together, side by side. Needing to be closer, I threw my leg over his waist and wriggled so my body was against his. His lips came down on mine, gentle at first, then intense and hungry for more. His hand moving down my body, cupping my ass as he dragged me tight against him so I could feel how hard he was. 

His lips were hot on my skin as he made his way along my jaw to my neck. 

Breathe hot against my ear. “Tell me what you want,” he said in a low growl. “Tell me what to do.” 

“I want you to touch me. Here,” I said guiding his hand to my nipple. “And here,” pushing his hand down between my legs so he was cupping my mound. “And here,” my breath catching in my throat as I pushed his fingers into my wet folds. “Just. Like. That.” 

“Like this?” he asked as he slid a finger inside me. 

“Oh yeah. Just. Like. Ohhh that.” I whimpered as he slid his finger in and out, pushing deeper each time, then adding a second one. “Ohhhh, yes, unhhhh, ha oh, just like th...mmmmm,” as he curled his fingers. 

Pushing me onto my back, his fingers kept up their relentless pace, in, out, in, out, my back arching as I tried to push myself against him. 

Sucking his breath in as I arched my back, breasts pointing upwards, “mmm, just begging to be tasted,” he said, closing his mouth over my nipple and sucking. 

Reaching down, I ran my fingers down the length of his cock, pausing to tickle his balls before running my fingers back up then circling the rim. Closing my hand around him, I stroked up and down using the same pace he was using to finger me. 

Slipping a third finger in, he bit down on my nipple, a low moan leaving my lips as my hips thrust up hard against his hand. 

“I want to taste you,” he murmured against my lips as he kissed me, tongues dancing an erotic dance of their own. “I want my tongue buried in your pussy, while you suck my cock.” 

Spinning himself around so his cock was near my mouth he buried his face between my legs, tongue seeking out my clit. Licking the head of his cock, I tasted the precum as I flicked his slit with my tongue. Using my hand to guide him into my mouth he thrust his hips forward, growling, “Take it all.” 

Stroking him hard and fast, I took more of him into my mouth with each pump of my hand. His lips and tongue were on my clit, teeth lightly grazing it, fingers pumping in and out of my pussy. 

Moaning against his cock, I was writhing on the bed, pushing my hips hard up against his hand. 

“You need to stop sucking love,” he said in a low voice. “I’m getting too close to coming and I so badly want to be inside you.” 

Kissing his way up my body, pausing to lick both my nipples, he placed his lips on mine. 

“Mmm, can you taste yourself on my tongue?” he asked. 

“I can,” I murmured, “can you taste yourself on _my_ tongue?” 

Not waiting for an answer, I nipped his bottom lip with my teeth and waited for him to touch his tongue to mine then sucked it deep into my mouth. 

Moaning against my mouth, he pulled my hair, forcing my head back. “Oh, how I wish we were home my darling. I’d fuck you so hard the neighbours would know how many times you came.” 

Pushing him onto his back, I straddled his hips, grinding my pussy against his cock, his hands squeezing my boobs, fingers pinching my nipples. 

Wriggling my ass backwards, I worked his cock between my legs then rolled my hips as he thrust up, pushing his entire length deep inside me. 

Hands on his chest, watching the expression on his face, I rolled my hips in a figure eight, taking delight in his moans of ecstasy. Eyes hooded with desire, he looked down at the place where our bodies joined, his cock barely visible as it was buried inside me. Placing his hands on my waist, he lifted me up then, as he thrust his hips up, pushed me back down. 

“Look how wet and slippery my cock is love. So wet, so hot. Give me your nipples.” 

Leaning forward so he could reach my nipples, he took first one, then the other in his mouth. 

“I’d suck them together love, but I know how loud you are when you come like that.” 

Thrusting up hard, he held my waist then flipped me over onto my back and buried his cock deep in me, balls slapping my ass. 

“Spread your legs further. Ah yes, like that. Bend your kne....oh yeah, unhh, unhh,” he grunted as he thrust hard and fast. “Getting close love. I really want you to come with me. What can I do?” 

Panting with every thrust, I said, “I’m close. Do it hard, really hard.” 

Pulling his cock out so just the head stayed in, he slammed his hips forward so hard, I smacked the headboard. Putting my hands up behind me to hold myself steady, he slammed himself into me again and again. 

“Oh God, I’m gonna cum,” I groaned, wrapping my legs around him and grinding my clit against his pubic bone as he slammed forward again. 

Biting his shoulder to stop myself from crying out, I felt his cock twitch as the familiar scratchy feeling of contracting muscles took over. 

“Oh God love, I can you feel you milking me, oh, cuming, oh, yes, ah, ahhhhhhhhh.” 

Shifting his weight so he stayed inside me without squashing me, he tilted my head up and kissed me firmly on the lips. “You, my beautiful girl, are amazing.” 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” I replied, still gasping for breath, heart feeling like it was about to break its way out of my chest. 

“Tired?” he asked, 

“Yeah, I am a bit,” I replied. 

“It’s been a big day,” he said. “Another big one tomorrow. Sleep now love, I’ll hold you.” 

“Mmm, feels nice. Kiss?” 

Bending down he kissed me. 

“I love you,” he said 

“And I love you. So much,” I responded. 

Pushing me back just the slightest bit, he looked down as I looked up, huge smile on his face. 

“What?” I asked, 

Touching my lips with the softest kiss then rubbing my nose with his, “You said yes.” 

Chuckling, I snuggled up against him, “I did. I said yes.” 


	22. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of our very first time together.

**This chapter follows on from the chapter entitled 'Prequel - In The Beginning' available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom**

Coming in from work all hot and sweaty, I put some music on then went for a quick shower. Tom should be here in about 20 minutes and, as he’d only been here a few times and I wasn’t sure where things were going with us, I wanted to be done and dressed by the time he got here. 

He’d kissed me for the first time this morning. I’d thought about little else all day to be honest. It was everything I thought it would be and more. I really don’t want to get attached because I know it has little chance of becoming anything given our very different lives but, damn he was something else. Not that I’d let him know that. 

I chose a gypsy style top and teamed it with a fairly full, knee length skirt. Leaving my hair loose, I tousled it with my fingers to mess it up a bit and decided to go make up free. Quick check in the mirror as I heard him knock on the door. 

Opening the door to him I said, “Hi, come in.” 

“You look good,” he said, handing me a single yellow rose and kissing me on the cheek. 

Looking at the rose, I smiled. “Yellow? And thank you.” 

“I thought it was more appropriate than red,” he replied. “It’s a bit early on for that so I thought yellow, friendship and new beginnings.” 

“I’m impressed,” I laughed. “A man who knows his roses.” 

“My mother has a beautiful rose garden,” he said. “She made sure I knew what was what.” 

“Can I get you anything?” I asked. 

Taking hold of my hand, he pulled me close, “Yes. You,” he said as his lips closed on mine. 

Sighing a sigh of contentment, I let him pull me up against his body as his lips moved against mine, gentle at first but becoming more demanding as I melted against him. 

“Mmm, just as good as I remember from this morning,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper. “I hear music. Come, dance with me.” 

Guiding me into the living room, he took my arms, placed them around his neck then put his hands on my hips, pulled me close to him then moved my hips with his hands so I was keeping time with his hips. Once he’d established the rhythm, he ran his hands lightly across my butt bunching my skirt so it rode up my legs a little. Letting go, he took my arms in his hands, spun me around and pulled me back against his chest, again taking my arms and putting them around his neck. 

“You move well,” he murmured against my ear. 

“I love dancing,” I said quietly. “I find it helps with the excess energy.” 

“I can think of something to do with excess energy,” he said as his lips found the spot on my neck just below my ear. 

“I’m sure, oh...oh, you...could,” I managed to stammer out as he kissed a trail along my jaw, his hand cupping my breast. 

“I want you,” he said, in a gravelly voice as he tilted my head back to rest against his collarbone, hand sliding down from my breast to gather the material of my skirt and pull it up, his other hand pressing on my stomach moving me in time with the music and his hips. 

“Tom, I...ohhhhhhhh,” as his fingers found their way inside my panties, lightly rubbing my clit. His mouth had now gone to work on my collarbone and I was torn between pushing my ass back against his erection or pushing my hips forward against his hand. 

“You were saying love? Tom, I what?” he growled against my neck slipping a finger down my wet folds to stop at my entrance.   
“I..um, I...forgot. Mmmm, don’t stop,” I murmured. 

“You want me to do this?” he asked as he pushed his finger inside me. 

Gasping, I leaned back against him and pushed my hips forward, “Mmm, yeah, that.” 

“What about this?” he whispered against my ear, putting another finger inside and rubbing his cock against my ass. 

“Unnhhhh, nnyyeah,” I panted, pushing myself against his hand. “Bed.” 

“Which way?” he said in a low voice, pushing his fingers deep inside me. 

“Can’t, move, with....” 

“....with my fingers buried inside you love?” 

Nodding, I mumbled, “Mmm, yeah” 

“You want me to take them out?” he asked. 

“No, yes, no, I...want you,” I moaned. 

“And you can have me love, but which way?” he said using that gravelly tone. 

Shaking my head a little, I told myself to focus, “through the door, down the hallway, last door.” 

Taking his fingers out, he turned me to him and kissed me lightly leading me by the hand. 

I felt empty without his fingers there and, anxious to have him back in, followed obediently. 

“Nice,” he said taking in the king size bed, “Big bed for a little girl.” 

“I like room to move,” I replied as he moved closer. 

“I’m sure you do,” he said, kissing the corner of my mouth as his hands moved slowly down my back to my ass where he pulled me close, rubbing himself against me so I could feel his cock pressing into my stomach. 

“I want to see you,” he whispered against my mouth, hands gripping the bottom of my shirt as he started lifting. “Take it off.” 

Discarding my shirt, I stood in front of him in a lacy bra and my skirt. He ran his thumbs across the swell of my breasts while his hands cupped me from underneath. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue along my skin where his thumbs had just been. Lowering his head a fraction, he pushed his tongue under the material of my bra while his hand massaged my other breast. 

Head thrown back, a moan escaped my mouth. 

“You like that?” he asked. 

“Uh huh, mmm, feels good. I want to feel your skin, take your shirt off,” I told him. 

Grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt I started lifting, then his hands came down and he took over, throwing the t-shirt to join my shirt. 

“Wow,” I whispered as I stood looking at his chest, then realised I’d said it out loud. Laughing I looked up at him, “That was meant to stay in my head but now that it’s out there, wow!” 

“I’m hoping that’s a good wow,” he said, watching my hands reach out to touch him. 

“Oh, it’s a good wow. You have a gorgeous body,” I said stepping forward to kiss his chest, his hands reaching behind me and undoing my bra then sliding it down my arms. Needing to feel his skin on my skin, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought his head down to kiss me. 

He backed me up to the bed, then broke the kiss long enough to half push, half throw me down, laying his body half on me. Mouth back on mine, he kissed me lightly on the lips then began moving down my neck onto my collarbone, down my chest until he was circling my nipple with his tongue. 

Back arching against his touch, I gasped as he sucked my nipple into his mouth, one hand closing over my other breast, thumb brushing over the nipple. He moved from one breast to the other, licking and sucking the nipple on both, leaving me a writhing mess underneath him. 

Smiling up at me, his tongue travelled a path between my breasts, slowly moving down towards my navel, him wriggling his body further down the bed. “Good thing you have big bed love. How does this thing come off?” he asked, grabbing a handful of material on my skirt. 

“Just pull it down,” I said looking down at him as his tongue licked the skin just above the band on the skirt. 

Sitting back on his legs, he took the skirt in his hands and started pulling. Lifting my hips so he could slide it out from under my ass, he groaned as my lacy panties were exposed then buried his face in between my legs, gently biting me through the material. “Pretty as these are,” he said, grabbing the sides of my panties, “They have to go.” Unsure whether he was about to tear them off me or pull them down, I lifted my hips again. 

Hesitating for a second, he slowly pulled them down exposing my skin bit by bit, eyes following the path my panties were taking. Sitting between my legs, he gently pushed my legs apart and bent forward. His tongue lazily circled my clit before his lips came together and he gently sucked, running a finger up and down my wet folds, teasing me as he hesitated at my entrance. 

Back arching against his touch he finally pushed his finger in. Crying out at the relief of finally having his finger inside me, I grabbed the sheets and bunched them in my fists to stop myself grabbing his head and grinding my hips against his mouth. 

“Mmm, you taste so good. I bet you’d like more. You want more?” he asked as he pushed a second finger inside me. 

“Oh, God, don’t stop,” I moaned as his fingers moved in and out of my pussy, tongue still working my clit. “Oh, that feels so good.” 

“Long fingers,” he said as he kissed his way up to my navel. “You’re close to coming, I can feel your muscles clenching. Don’t fight it love, I’ll be gentle,” he said as he pushed a third finger inside and took my nipple in his mouth. “Let go for me. Let me feel you cum on my fingers.” 

That voice, those fingers, mouth on my nipple, so hot. In my mind I was imagining him pushing his cock in and it was enough to tip me over the edge. In a long slow sigh, he got his wish and I came all over his fingers. 

Murmuring in my ear about how good it felt, he kept up a slow but steady pace helping me ride the orgasm all the way down. “My turn,” I said, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes that were hooded with desire. Sitting up, I pushed him down on the bed, then sat between his legs, gently rubbing his erection through the material of his jeans. 

Undoing the top button, I slipped my finger inside the band brushing his cock. His quick intake of breath had me smiling. 

“Tease,” he said, watching my face. 

I bent down and licked the skin just under the band of his jeans as my fingers found another button. 

“I love button fly jeans,” I said sitting up as I got the second button undone. “There’s just something hot about getting them undone bit...” I paused as I undid the next button “...by bit.” 

“You’ve probably realised by now I’m not...” 

“Small?” I finished for him with a chuckle. “Yeah, I had noticed but if you remember correctly, I’d already copped an eyeful when your first came to work and I was stretching your legs. And you enjoyed every second of knowing you were showing off the goods.” 

“I was going to say I’m not wearing any underwear so watch the last button,” he smirked. 

“You were not,” I said lifting my eyes from the buttons to look at him, both of us laughing. 

I soon shut him up when I licked the tip of his cock. 

“Oh God love, yes, oh just like that mmmm,” he moaned as I flicked my tongue across the smooth skin on the head of his cock. 

Fingers fumbling with the last button on his jeans, I kept licking him until I finally got it undone then started pulling on the band. He lifted his hips and wriggled as I pulled them down then he kicked his legs to get them off. 

Sitting back on my legs, I took him in my hand and began stroking. “Rather impressive,” I said looking at his full length. 

He grinned as I put my head down taking the tip in my mouth and stroke him with my hand. “Oh god, that feels so good but I don’t expect you to take it all,” he said pushing my hair to the side. 

I wasn’t so sure I’d be taking it all either but I’d give it my best shot. 

Licking the full length of his cock, I started to take him into my mouth. Keeping a steady rhythm of stroking and sucking, his hips bucking gently, I took as much as I could, moaning when I felt his cock twitch against my tongue. “Oh god, that feels amazing but unless you want me to cum in your mouth, don’t moan,” he said. “Actually, you should probably stop. Come here.” 

Rubbing my body over his as I slowly made my way up to his mouth, elicited moans from both of us. “I love the feel of your body against mine. It’s so toned, so hard, so...” his fingers inside me made it hard for me to finish saying what I was going to. 

Laying side by side, his fingers inside me, my hand pumping his cock, he rubbed his nose against mine then claimed my mouth in another breathtaking, heart stopping, soul stealing kiss. “I don’t know where you learnt to kiss like that but please, feel free to never stop,” I finally breathed when he lifted his lips. 

Chuckling against my neck, he said, “I won’t if you won’t.” 

Reaching down to gently cup his balls while I pumped him a little harder and faster, I whispered, “Deal.” 

“Oh God your hands feel amazing,” he said. “But you need to slow down or I’m going to cum.” 

Pushing me onto my back, he lay between my legs holding himself up on one arm, mouth closing over first one nipple then the next as his other hand traced a path up and down my side. 

I could feel his cock heavy against my leg and, arching my back then writhing underneath him, I moved enough that I could feel it pressing against my opening. 

“What do you want?” he asked. 

“I want you inside me. All of you inside me,” I said looking up at him. “All.” 

“We’ll see how we go love. I don’t want to hurt you, you’re not very big,” he said. 

Holding his face between my hands, I looked him in the eye, “All. Now.” and pressed my hips against him feeling his cock slip inside me. 

Groaning, he thrust forward gently so he entered me bit by painfully slow bit. 

“Oh my God, you feel so good,” I groaned as he pushed more of himself in, pulled back then pushed forward again. Deeper and deeper he went and it felt so good. I cried out, “ohhhh,” and he instantly stopped. “Don’t stop,” I complained. 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked. “I don’t want to go too hard and hurt you.” 

“You’re not hurting me, don’t stop. If it hurts, I’ll let you know but for the love of God, KEEP GOING,” I mock shouted. 

Writhing underneath him, trying to encourage him to go harder and faster, I reached behind and grabbed his ass and pulled him hard against me. 

“Oh hell yes, that’s better,” I cried out wrapping one leg around his waist. 

“You sure you’re ok, it’s not hur....” 

“Just shut up and move,” I said cutting him off. 

Thrusting forward, he was gentle but pushed himself deep inside me. There was a moment of discomfort but it was only momentary and then it felt good...real good. 

“Oh, you feel good,” he said. “So tight but so wet. Oh God I really just want to pound into you.” 

“Stop talking about it and just do it, sweet Jesus, just do it,” I begged. 

Pulling himself back he thrust his hips forward as I lifted mine off the bed. The rhythm was set, thrust for thrust, our bodies moving in unison, his lips coming down on mine. His mouth, slightly open, closed over mine, lips covering mine. His lips closed, forcing mine closed with them, then ever so slowly he opened them again, tongue seeking mine in an intimate dance full of passion. My breathing became uneven as he thrust forward hard and fast. Lifting his mouth, “Cum for me love. Oh, that’s it, good girl, cum for me. Yes, oh, I can feel you milking me. Oh, God, oh, cuming, mmmmm, ohhhhhhhh.” 

Burying his face in my neck, he left a trail of little butterfly kisses from ear to collarbone. “Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you?” 

Still trying to catch my breath, I sighed, “Fine.” 

Rolling over and taking me with him so I was cradled against his chest, he looked down smiling, “I wasn’t expecting you to cum quite as quickly as you did, that was nice because I wasn’t sure I could hold out much longer.” 

Sucking in a couple of deep breaths, I tried to control my breathing, “Your kiss.” 

“My kiss? What about it?” he asked. 

Chuckling, I looked up at him, “I’m a sucker for a kiss, a good kiss. The kind of toe curling, heart stopping, breath taking kiss you seem to have mastered. Gets me every time. I can go from fine to wanting to tear your clothes off horny in .3 of a second if I’m kissed properly...and I probably shouldn’t have divulged that bit of information judging by the evil glint in your eye right now,” I laughed. 

“Handy bit of information to have,” he chuckled, running his hand up and down my back in a soft caress as his lips closed in on mine, “Very handy.” 


	23. The First Time Loki Came To Visit

I decided to write this one to explain how, and why, Loki shows up in our sex life from time to time. This is set at the time where I'd called it quits and we'd gone our separate ways then he turned up out of the blue one day and decided to use a bit of force. This story picks up there. Please be warned it does go to some dark places and if you have issues with force being used, then this is probably not the story for you. I'm hoping the awkwardness of our situation and the conversation comes through...I've (hopefully) written it to sound awkward. There is some sex in it but not what you're probably used to from me. This isn't a sex story so much as it is a story about sex and domination and how people deal with it. Anyway, I hope it helps explain why Loki shows up every so often.

**THE FIRST TIME LOKI CAME TO VISIT**

PART 1 

Backing me up against the kitchen bench with his body, hands pinning my arms by my side, pulling himself up to his full height, he was doing his best to intimidate me. This was the first time I’d seen him since I’d told him it was over a couple of weeks ago. Knowing the media attention would eventually die down, he’d pleaded with me not to end it. However, end it I did. He wasn’t happy about it and told me he’d give some space but then vowed to do everything in his power to get me back...I wasn’t quite expecting this. 

Pushing me further into the cupboard with his body and glaring down at me, “I said, we’ll work it out.” 

“I don’t intimidate that easily,” I snarled feeling his body react at my defiant struggles. 

“You. Are. Mine,” he growled, letting one arm go to grab a handful of my hair. 

“No, I’m not,” I said shoving against him and knocking him off balance. 

It was at this point we both realised he had a raging hard on and was excited by the prospect of being able to dominate me but, me being the little firecracker that I am, wasn’t going to make it easy for him and was going to make him fight for it. I wasn’t going down, pardon the pun, without a fight. 

“I might miss you, I might love you, but I can’t deal with all that shit out there...” I waved my hand in the general direction of outside. “... and I’m not yours.” 

I could see he was furious that I wouldn’t give in to him, give him what he wanted. Coming after me again, he pushed me up against the wall, shoved his leg in between mine, pressing hard against my crotch, hand on my chin, squeezing so I had to look at him. “You want this. I want this. Why does it have to be so hard?” he growled, mouth inches away from mine. 

“Don’t like not getting your own way do you?” I panted, struggling against him. “That’s another thing you need to remember. I never wanted any of this, said no in the first place because of your celebrity status if you remember. You’ve gotten too used to getting what you want because of who you are. I don’t care who you are, I won’t give in simply because you want me to.” 

Letting my body go limp, I caught him off guard. He loosened his grip enough for me to give him another shove, knock him off balance and run. I heard him right behind me as I bolted for my bedroom with the intention of locking myself in the ensuite bathroom, but he has much longer legs than me and was on top of me in no time knocking my shoulder with his hand. 

Losing my balance, I slammed into the wall and found myself pinned with one of his arms across my chest, body leaning into mine, hand around my neck, both of us with our chests heaving, breathing heavily. Eyes on mine, he licked his lips as he glanced down at my mouth. Lowering his head ready to kiss me, I turned my head at the last second so he got my jaw not my mouth. 

“I can’t,” he said, suddenly letting me go. “I want to. You have no idea how much I want to. But I can’t.” 

Not expecting the sudden release, I fell forward and found myself on my hands and knees with him towering over me, looking down. 

“I think we’ve done this bit before,” I laughed referring to when we first met. 

Shoulders slumped, he held his hand out to me, “I’m, I don’t. I...give me your hand.” Giving him my hand, he hauled me up to my feet then stood there looking at me, shaking his head. “I’ll go. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” 

“I don’t want you to go yet.” 

“You don’t? I thought...I don’t know what I thought,” he shrugged. 

“It’s ok. Well, it’s not ok but...look come, let’s go sit down,” I said, pulling him into the living room. 

Once we were seated, I looked over to him, “You said you wanted to but you couldn’t. What, exactly did you want to do and, why couldn’t you do it?” 

Seemingly embarrassed, he put his head down and wouldn’t look at me, “Look, I shouldn’t have said, shouldn’t have done...” 

“It was hot,” I said. 

His head shot up and he looked at me in surprise, “What?” 

“I said, it was hot. You know it was. You had a hard on and you were enjoying it. What happened?” 

“You really think that was hot?” he asked incredulously. 

Nodding, I said, “Hell yes! And so did you.” 

“I scared myself with the things I wanted to do,” he said quietly. 

“Why? Because you wanted to take me by fo...” I asked. 

Shaking his head, “No! I couldn’t bear to hear you say what I was thinking.” 

“You wanted to force me,” I said. “You wanted me to fight so you could force me.” 

“I couldn’t do it,” he said, staring at the ground. 

“Why?” I asked. “What made you stop?” 

“What the fuck do you think made me stop,” he rounded on me, angry now. “Yes, ok? Are you happy now? Yes, I wanted to force you, throw you down on the ground, tear your clothes off, and fuck you senseless but, I could never do it. I could never force you to do something you didn’t want. I love you for God’s sake. I don’t want to hurt you, don’t want to do anything to jeopardise us. I’d never forgive myself if you were hurt because of something I did.” 

“That’s why people have safe words,” I said quietly. “Tom, you didn’t scare me; or hurt me. Turned me on, but I wasn’t scared. I trust you.” 

“You’d really be ok with me...doing that?” he asked, shocked. 

“Not all the time but, yeah. I don’t really have a problem with it as long as we have boundaries,” I answered. 

“Oh, like what?” he wanted to know. 

“No third parties for a start. Strictly you and me...and any toys we both find acceptable,” I said with a grin. 

He blushed a little, then gave a chuckle, “I have enough on my hands with you, I don’t need anyone or anything else.” 

“Toys are fun,” I said with a laugh. “I can introduce you to Vinny if you like.” Seeing his face, I burst out laughing. “Relax. Vinny is my vibrator.” 

His facial expression was hysterical, “You have a...vibrator?” 

“I have a couple actually, but Vinny’s my favourite,” I answered. 

He sat quietly for a little while then looked at me, “Ok, so no third parties. What else?” 

“No matter how hot and heavy things get, it all stops the moment the safe word is said. That goes for either one of us.” 

“Agreed,” he said. “What _is_ the safe word? And is there anything else?” 

“I can’t think of anything,” I replied. “And we need to decide what our safe word will be.” 

“I feel this is a rather...I don’t know how to put it,” he said. 

“Yeah, it is rather....but, I think it’s important to get it out in the open now. Don’t you?” I asked. “Better we talk about it rationally now than have something we’ll both regret happening in the heat of the moment.” 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. So, um, safe word then. Um, I...I’m not even sure I could, you know?” he said looking at me as if begging me to understand. 

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you don’t want to do anything like what happened before I’m fine with that. I’m just putting it out there that it’s ok. There’s no pressure either way,” I assured him. 

“Oh, I want to,” he said quickly. “Just not sure I can. It goes against everything I was taught growing up.” 

“I’d be a willing participant though so it’s different. Don’t get me wrong, if you want a fight, you’ll get a fight but unless you hear the safe word, or I hear the safe word, we fight. Kinda takes the fun out of it talking about it like this doesn’t it?” I laughed. 

“Yeah, I guess it does. But, as you said, better to talk about it now. So what word will we use?” he asked. “I’m assuming it wouldn’t be a word that would be used in a normal conversation?” 

“No let’s go with ‘fuck’” I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Hey, I’m new to this stuff,” he said. “ I don’t know the rules.” 

“So am I,” I told him. 

“You? But I thought...I just assumed. Wow, ok,” he stammered. 

“We can learn together. I just figured, with what happened it was best to clear the air, get it all out in the open. I didn’t mean to give the impression...” 

Jumping in he said, “I shouldn’t have assumed. It’s just that you seem so, I don’t know...open, is open the word I'm looking for? ...open to it.” 

“Guess we’ll find out together...or not. No pressure, take it as it comes. Now pick a damn word will you?” I laughed. 

“Pineapple,” he said. 

“Pineapple?” I questioned. “Where the hell did that come from?” 

“I don’t know it just popped into my head. Is it ok? It’s not a word we’d normally use,” he shrugged. 

“It’s fine. Pineapple it is,” I nodded. 

The rest of the night we spent talking. We talked about being together, we talked about being apart, the media, the fans, the movie, friends, family, pretty much anything and everything. He stayed for the night and, even though we hadn’t seen each other or been together for almost 2 weeks, we didn’t have sex. Instead we lay beside each other, touching, holding, cuddling and kissing. 

… 

“What time are you working today love? Do you have classes?” he asked as we sat together drinking coffee. 

“I’ve got 2 this morning then I’ve got a one on one. Should be home around 1.00pm. Do you have a busy day?” I asked. “I’ve no idea where you’re up to or what you’re doing now.” 

“Just a lot of hanging around and waiting while scenes are set. Just the usual,” he said. “Can I...do you want me to...can I come over again tonight?” 

“I’d like that. Look, it’s not going to be easy but if you can be patient, hopefully we can work it out. I don’t want things to be weird between us ok? I want it to be just like it was,” I told him. 

“Good,” he said standing up, dragging me to my feet and devouring my mouth with his. “I have to go. I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

“Mmmm,” I murmured, “Love you too.” 

Chuckling he looked at me, “You ok darling?” 

“Mmm, hmm. Just fine,” I smiled touching my lips. “Don’t ever stop kissing me ok?” 

“Deal,” he said kissing me gently then, after giving me a swat on the butt, he was gone. 

After he’d gone, I washed our mugs, made the bed and got ready for work thinking back on the events of yesterday. Clearly there was another side to him. After seeing the way his face clouded when I fought against him, felt his erection and the strength in him as he pinned me against the wall, I knew there was something darker in there but, because of his upbringing and personal discipline, he pushed it back down. It scared him. Hopefully as time went on he’d be more comfortable in talking about it or even acting on it. It didn’t necessarily mean that it had to be with force but, I was hoping with time and encouragement he’d realise sex didn’t always have to be making love, that there was nothing wrong with good old dirty sex or even getting down for a good fuck. I guess time will tell 

… 

PART 2 

I got home earlier than expected, had a quick shower and had thrown panties and a crop top on when I thought I heard a noise. 

Walking out to the living room I soon found myself with a hand clamped over my mouth, being dragged backwards across the room and thrown towards the wall. Putting my hands out to stop myself from falling, I was picked up by the waist and pushed against the wall I’d almost just gone through. Leg between mine pushing hard, hand around my throat pinning me in place, arm pushed hard across my chest and body towering over mine I looked up as his mouth came crashing down on mine bruising my lips. 

Recovering from the unexpected shock of what had just happened, I lifted my leg ready to knee him but he pre empted my move blocking his balls from the jab I was about to land. The movement was enough for me to break free and make a run for the dining room, my rationale being I could put the table between us. I didn’t make it. I was grabbed by a black and green leather clad arm and thrown to the floor. Scampering along on hands and knees he was soon behind me and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling back to stop me. Flipping myself around I struck out at him with my legs, landing a decent kick on his shin. 

“Get up,” he demanded, pulling on my hair. 

Getting to my feet, eyes blazing, I waited to see what his next move was going to be. 

Smirk on his face, he let my hair go, waiting to see what I’d do. Stalemate. Who was making the first move? 

I took half a step backwards, turning as I did so. Face first into the wall I went as he shoved me from behind, grinding his crotch against my ass. 

Grabbing my arm, he pulled it up behind my back, mouth coming down on my neck, groaning against my skin as he sucked. 

Picturing turning up at work with marks all over my neck, I pushed back to dislodge his mouth. 

“I want you so badly,” he murmured in my ear. “I want my cock in your mouth and my fingers in your cunt.” 

“Good luck with that,” I panted with the exertion of trying to push him off me. 

Letting my arm go, he grabbed a handful of hair again and spun me around so I was facing him. He took a step forward, pushed me up against the wall, put his head down and nipped my bottom lip in his teeth, then took my mouth with his, groan leaving his throat as his hand came up and squeezed my breast. 

Letting my hair go, he put one hand on the back of my head pulling me forward so he could hold me in place as he kissed me, his other hand was pulling at my crop top so he could get to my breast. Gripping the top, he pulled hard on the material and I heard a tear. Gasping at the sound, I pushed against his hand at the back of my head. The sound seemed to spur him on because he ground his cock against my stomach, took his hand from the back of my head and brought it around so that he could use both hands and tore the crop top off my body. 

“Oh God, I want to do so much more, but I can’t. I need to fuck you now,” he growled, pulling at the laces on the front of his pants with one hand and pushing me to the ground heavily with the other. I landed hard and cried out, scooting backwards as he loosened his pants. 

He heard my cry and looked down torn between lust and concern, hesitating. 

“I’m fine,” I whispered still trying to scoot on my butt away from him. 

He took two steps and was on me, pinning me down with one hand, reaching for his cock with the other. It was at that point he realised I still had panties on. 

“Fuck!,” he yelled in frustration. Holding me down by sitting on my legs, he reached down and tore my panties off. I could see he got off on the tearing sound and the material coming away exposing my pussy. Stroking himself as he wriggled down my legs, I made one last ditch attempt to shake him off but he was too heavy. Legs pushing mine apart, hand across my neck, he lined his cock up with my entrance and thrust himself in hard. 

Pulling back, he thrust hard again, causing me to cry out. Hesitating, he looked down at me, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Beyond fighting him now, I just wanted him. “Just fuck me, for God’s sake,” I cried. “Hard and fast.” 

He held himself up on both arms, hips thrusting forward. “Ohhhh, your cunt is so tight, so fucking wet. Oh god you need to cum, I can’t hold on.” Legs spread as wide as I could get them, his pubic bone slammed against my clit and I could feel the scratchy little feelings I get deep inside just before I cum. 

Grabbing his ass, I held on tight, pulling him hard against me and using him as leverage so I could push up. One pump, two, three....and I was screaming his name as I came harder than I’d ever cum in my life. 

“Oh God, oh God,” he groaned grinding his crotch against me. One final thrust and I felt his cock twitch deep inside me as he grunted. Pulling out, he stroked himself as he climaxed all over me, rubbing his cock in the wads of cum he’d deposited on my stomach. 

Looking a little sheepish at the mess he’d made, he said, “I can’t even cuddle you darling, I can’t get the leathers dirty.” 

I lost my shit, giggling uncontrollably at the absurdity of the situation we found ourselves in. Here he is, holding himself over me, fully dressed in green, black and gold leather, heavy boots and cape. Me stark naked, covered in cum and with marks on my skin where he’d ripped my clothing off. 

“Hang on,” I finally managed to get out in between fits of the giggles. His arms were shaking from the effort of holding himself up, given that he’d just spent all his energy fighting and fucking me. “I’ll wriggle out from under you.” 

Scooting myself backwards, I was out from underneath him just in time because his arms buckled and he ended up face first into the floor. 

Looking down at the mess I was in I glanced up and, for the first time, really took in how different he looks as Loki. Facial structure is the same, the smile, nose with the bend from a teenage rugby accident that saw it broken. Obviously, the hair is different but for me the most striking difference was the eyes. They were Tom’s blue eyes but, they weren’t Tom’s eyes. There was none of Tom’s warmth in those eyes. They were Loki’s eyes, cold, calculating, watchful....and beautiful. 

“Are you ok? I didn’t..he didn’t...I don’t know which one of us...” he trailed off, genuine confusion on his face. 

“I’m fine. Honestly,” I assured him. “You didn’t hurt me...neither did Tom.” 

“I hate to do this to you but, I have to go,” he said. “Technically I’m M.I.A. I skipped out and I’m probably in trouble but...well, anyway. Are you sure he...I...we, ah fuck it, are you sure you’re ok?” 

“I told you I was. Go, before you get your ass seriously kicked. I’m fine. Go,” I laughed. 

“Can we talk about this ‘him and me’ thing tonight?” he asked. 

“Yes, now go. You need to get back and I,” looking down at my stomach, “need to get cleaned up.” 

Kissing me hard on the lips, he told me I was amazing then left. 

Picking up the remnants of my clothing I took a quick swipe at my stomach then binned the clothing and hit the shower. 

I felt like I’d been through an 8 hour workout. Arms and legs shaky, skin raw in places, but damn did I feel good. 

… 

PART 3 

Walking in after he’d finished for the day, he came up wrapped his arms around me, buried his face in my hair and just held me. 

“Tom? What is it?” I asked. “What’s wrong?” 

Lifting his head, he avoided eye contact as he said, “I owe you a huge apology.” 

“What for, and would you look at me please?” 

Forcing himself to look at me, he said, “I had no right to do what I did today. I’ve been thinking about it all afternoon and I’m so sorry.” 

Looking at him in complete disbelief, I shook my head, “Am I missing something here? What the hell are you apologising for? Giving me the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life? Participating in consensual sex between two adults,” I was getting cranky and, on a roll,, “For enjoying yourself? For finally allowing yourself to break free of the Mr nice guy image? For allowing yourself to lose control for once in your....ah, that’s it isn’t it? You think you lost control.” 

“I don’t _think_ I lost control, I _know_ I lost control...and that’s unacceptable,” he said in a clipped tone. 

Sighing deeply, I said, “You didn’t lose control. Losing control would have been you shoving me through the wall instead of into it. Losing control would have been not giving a damn when you thought you’d hurt me, but your first instinct was to make sure I was alright. You didn’t ‘lose control’ you simply let go.” 

I could see he was seriously thinking about what I’d said, “You really think that was ok?” 

“Yes. Yes, I do and if it takes you to be Loki to be able to let go, then so be it. Be Loki. Be honest, if not with me, with yourself. Did you enjoy it?” 

“Honestly?” he asked. 

Nodding, I said, “Yes, honestly.” 

“Yeah, I did. It was hot. It was exciting. It was like nothing I’ve ever done before. I just don’t know that I, as in Tom, could do that. It felt different as Loki. Like it was more...” he stopped. 

“More what? Go on,” I encouraged. 

“This is probably going to sound stupid but as Loki it felt more acceptable. Like he could get away with doing those things but I, as in me Tom, couldn’t.” 

“Makes perfect sense to me,” I said. 

That night he wanted to make love to me. It was slow, gentle and beautiful. I think he needed to reassure himself he was still ‘normal’. 

… 

PART 4 

Over time we’ve figured out a few of his issues and a lot of it boils down to control. He likes to be in control and when he can’t control things Loki has a tendency to show up. Of course, I can’t be controlled – so Loki showing up occasionally is inevitable, I guess. 

I’ve also noticed, although he usually denies it, that Loki will show up if Tom gets insecure. 

Everyone has a dark side, some of us express it easily and are really comfortable with that darkness. Others, like Tom, aren’t. As he says, what Loki does goes against everything Tom was raised to believe in. 

Over the years I’ve had sex with Adam, Thomas, Jonathon, Loki and of course, Tom. I don’t honestly know why some of them have made an appearance, I don’t question it, I just go with the flow. And sex with each of them is very different to the other. 

Adam is very considerate and gentle. 

Thomas likes to be told what to do but you can’t be demanding. 

Jonathon is quite detached and aloof yet very skilled. 

Loki is just pure chaos, you truly never know what you’re going to get...but it’s as exciting as hell and then there’s Tom, my favourite, with all his little idiosyncrasies and not so little kinks. 

I still haven’t worked out what the fascination with public places is, I'm guessing it’s the danger of being caught, who knows and, more importantly, who cares. 

I know my sex life is never dull and boring, I’ve been restrained, spanked, whipped, blindfolded, chained, choked, had food on me...and in me, candle wax dripped all over me and he discovered toys could be fun...and I’ve given as good as I’ve got. It’s not all one sided. I’ve also been treated like a princess. 

Sex is one of those strange things where, as long as you’re consenting adults, I don’t think there’s any right or wrong. We all have our fetishes and kinks and as long as no one is being forced into anything they don’t want to, I don’t think there’s anything wrong in doing what you want to do. 

He’s come to terms with his darker side as he’s got older and has a better understanding of himself so I don’t see much of Loki, usually only if something really bothers him. I think the first time Loki came to visit was because he couldn’t get his head around the fact that I wouldn’t just cave in and give him what he wanted. 

As Oakley said in ‘Unrelated’ if the sex isn’t good, the rest of it turns to shit. Well, ours hasn’t turned to shit yet, so we must be doing something right. 

I’ve still never uttered the word Pineapple 


	24. I Really Like Dancing

**The chapter titled 'Job Done' available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom is the chapter that preceeds this one should you wish to read it for context.**

Parking the car, I was looking forward to an hour or so alone before Tom got back. Entering the house, I threw the keys on the sideboard, took my shirt off and threw it over the back of the couch, kicked off my shoes, took my pants off, turned the music on and the sound up. How does that saying go, 'dance like nobody’s watching’ ... yeah, that’s me. I love to dance. 

Knowing I still had time before Tom got home, I put some really grungy music on, closed my eyes and lost myself completely to the beat. I was having a brilliant time when the song ended so I kept swaying waiting for the next one to come on. Just as the music started, I sensed movement. Opening my eyes, I found Tom leaning against the doorframe watching me closely, slight smile on his face. 

I opened my mouth to speak but he held his finger up to his lips and shook his head, “Don’t talk. Don’t stop,” he whispered as the next song started. “Just dance. Like you were. And why haven’t I seen that before?” he asked walking over to stand behind me, running his finger along the strap of the bustier, his hand going to my stomach pulling me back against him so I could feel his erection. 

Our bodies swayed together as he bent down and nuzzled my neck causing goosebumps to break out on my skin. 

“Mmmm, your nipples are hard,” he whispered against my neck, brushing his thumbs across the top of my breasts. “So hard.” 

His hands moved to my arms, pulling them above my head where he held them with one of his hands, then, barely touching my skin, ran the fingertips of his other hand, ever so lightly down my arm, across the hollow of my underarm, over the curve of my breast and ribs then my waist, reaching across and laying his hand flat on my stomach, lips seeking the curve of my neck where it meets collarbone. 

“Oh God that feels so nice,” I gasped. 

Lowering my arms a little, he moved his hand so it was across my body, lightly gripped my waist and turned me so I was facing him. 

“I like this,” he said lightly flicking the strap of the bustier. “When did you get it and why haven’t I seen it before?” 

Putting his hands under my arms, he lifted me off the floor and held me up against his body so my legs were dangling, feet off the floor. “You’re losing weight,” he said touching his lips to mine, “don’t lose too much.” 

“Haven’t had the chance to wear it,” I said softly. “Got it the day your mum left, yes I am and no, I won’t.” 

Lowering me back to the floor, my body rubbing against his as he did so, he cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down, hovering just above mine. “This is what we were supposed to be doing the night mum left,” he said, lips still so close to mine that they actually touched as he spoke, yet he still didn’t kiss me. “I wasn’t very happy.” 

“I know you weren’t,” I said softly. “And I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

“Yes,” he murmured still hovering. “You will.” That was when his lips came down on mine and there was nothing gentle in that kiss. He held my head in place as he mashed my lips under his, forcing them apart, tongue wrestling against mine, as if trying to pin it down, the need for dominance evident in the way he held me. One hand remained cupping my cheek, the other gripping a handful of hair, forcing my head back so my throat was exposed. 

His mouth left mine, teeth nipping and tongue licking as he worked his way down to my neck, the slight stubble of his beard coarse against my skin. “Oh, I so badly wanted this the other night,” he said in between nips and licks. 

Moaning at the feel of his mouth on my neck, “Mmm, maybe I should have stayed, oh sweet Jesus your mouth feels so good.” 

Back up to my mouth, his kiss was gentle this time, almost playful. Lips coming down on mine with just a touch of pressure, tongue flicking my lip, not looking for entry to my mouth, but more a playful gesture. His hands now on the tops of my arms, pulling me against him as the kiss become deeper and more passionate. “You taste so good,” he breathed against my mouth. “Feel so good. I want to touch and taste all of you.” 

“Kiss me please?” I asked softly. 

“You want me to kiss you?” he asked. 

Nodding my head, I whispered against his mouth, “Yes, I want you to kiss me, like you just did.” 

Pulling back, he looked down at me, hard look in his eye. ‘Oh shit,’ I thought as he grabbed me and started bending me backwards over the couch. ‘It’s gonna be one of those nights.’ 

“We don’t always get what we want do we love,” he said grinding his denim clad crotch against the exposed skin on my thighs as he pushed me back further. Putting my hands out I gripped the couch so I could hold myself up instead of going right over. “Feel that?” he demanded, grabbing one of my hands and pushing it against his crotch. “I’ve been waiting days for you to touch me. Days.” 

Pulling me back up, he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled me forward again. I braced myself ready for the bruising kiss that I knew was coming but was surprised when his lips came down on mine gently at first then, like before, slowly building to a deeper, more intense kiss. His tongue seeking mine in a playful dance rather than in domination. 

Holding me close against him, I tentatively reached out and pushed my hands under his shirt, running them over his stomach, up to his chest where I stroked his nipples with my thumbs, hands massaging his pecs. You never knew when he was in this mood if he’d welcome your touch or smack your hands away. 

Looking down at me, covering my hands with his, mine under the shirt and his over it, I felt like I was drowning in his gaze, “I love you so much,” I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him gently on the mouth. 

Groaning, he took his hands off mine, cupped my head in the way he knows I love so much, tilted my head up and brought his lips down on mine, whispering “I love you too,” just before his lips touched, then covered mine. Pressing gently against my mouth, he forced my lips to open for him, then closed them slightly before seeking my tongue with his. 

Sighing into his mouth, I leaned into him, using my hands on his chest to balance. He took the kiss a little deeper, having to let my face go he put his hands around me to hold me up as my legs buckled under me. Breaking the kiss, he smiled then kissed the tip of my nose. “I love that I can do that to you.” he said, referring to my legs giving out 

“I love that you can do that too,” I smiled, taking my hands from under his shirt and leaning my head on his chest briefly, breathless from the kiss. 

Tracing the swell of my breast with his index finger, he bent his head down and ran his tongue along the same path his finger had just taken. “Mmmm, I really like this,” he said, running his other hand over the lace material I was wearing. “It hugs everything. Just. Right,” his mouth near my ear now, breath hot and heavy. “And I hope you’re not too fond of those panties.” 

“I need to feel your skin on mine,” I said leaning forward to kiss the skin above his top button. He reached up to undo the button but I slapped his hands away. “No.” 

Slightly puzzled, he looked down, “I thought you wanted to feel my skin?” 

“Oh, I do,” I said, grabbing either side of the shirt and pulling hard. The top button flew off with the first yank I gave, then with the second one the rest of the buttons went flying off. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that I'd probably be sewing those buttons back on at some stage but for now, I didn’t care. 

Touching his chest with my palms, I reached up about to push the shirt off his shoulders but something seemed to have been triggered inside him and he was already trying to get the shirt off while his mouth came crashing down on mine as we did a 180º turn and he used his bodyweight to slam me up against the wall. 

His shirt ended up on the floor somewhere, his crotch grinding against mine, one hand on the back of my neck pulling my head up, the other hand squeezing my breast. He pulled back long enough to turn me around so I was facing the wall. His cock, hard against the front of his jeans, pushing against my ass, his hands massaging my breasts. 

“I could fuck you right here, right now, I’m so fucking hot for you,” he growled in my ear as he thrust hard against my ass. “But I have plans for that body. I want to watch you finger yourself while you’re sucking my cock, then I’m going to eat your pussy, licking and sucking your clit before I push my tongue deep inside you.” 

“Want to watch you stroke yourself,” I panted as he started sucking and biting my neck. “Love watching you play with yourself, ohhhhhh,” his hand had found its way between my legs and he was pushing hard against me. 

“Push against me,” he whispered. 

Grinding myself against his hand felt so good as he pushed the hard part of his palm up against my clit, his other hand pinching my nipple through the bustier. 

“Want this thing off,” I groaned. 

“Not yet. You look so hot in it. I’m almost tempted to make you leave it on,” he said pushing his palm again me as his crotch thrust against my ass. 

“Need you inside me. Please. Need...something,” I whispered. 

He pushed his hand inside my panties, two fingers inside me, “That’s all you get,” he said against my ear. “Make yourself cum, you know you want to. I can feel you want to. Make it happen,” his voice growled. 

Leaning back, I pushed my back against him so I could grind my pussy against his hand. “Mmm, good girl,” he murmured, “keep going.” 

Reaching down, I grabbed his wrist and held it in place while I rode his hand hard and fast. “Please babe, more. Just give me one more,” I pleaded. 

“No,” he replied. “If you want more, you’ll need to take care of it yourself.” 

I let his wrist go and slid my hand over his pushing one of my fingers inside my pussy with his. That was all it took. My muscles clenched and I was falling into an abyss of absolute pleasure, “Oh Goddddddd,” I cried out, “don’t stop yet, don’t stop ohhhhhhh.” 

Pushing his bodyweight against me, effectively pinning me against the wall to hold me up, his mouth was on the back of my neck, nipping and sucking. “So wet, my love,” he said slowly withdrawing his fingers, pulling my hand out with his. 

Having recovered slightly, I turned to find him rubbing the palm of his hand against his cock. “That was so fucking hot,” he whispered. 

Placing my hand over his, he leaned forward and kissed me as we both stood there rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

Breaking away from his kiss, I licked my lips, looked down at our hands then back up, “I want it.” 

Grinning that grin he reserves for when he has really dirty thoughts he said, “Oh you’ll get it love, trust me. You’ll get it, in your hands, in my hands, in your mouth, on your tits, in your cunt and possibly in your ass depending how long I can hold on for.” 

“I want it now,” I said pushing his hand away and grabbing for the buttons on his jeans. 

“Bedroom. Now,” he whispered against my mouth as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me. 

Tom was always complaining, “You can’t give me head when I stand beside the bed, it’s too fucking low.” So, with that in mind, he’d had a bed specially made. It was high enough for him to be able stand beside so I could give him head or he could have me tied up and stand beside it and go down on me without breaking his back. Gotta love the way the man thinks. 

He threw me down on the bed and lay on top of me, allowing his body to push down on me. I could only handle his entire weight for a few minutes; I wish I could hold him for longer because I love the feeling of having him bearing down on me but it gets suffocating. 

Pushing his hand between me and the mattress, he pulled me up so that I was as close as I could possibly be, then he kissed me; long, slow, wet and hot, tongue lazily circling tongue, hips pumping gently against me. I could feel how hard his cock was through his jeans and I was desperate to free it from its confines 

“I want your cock,” I moaned against his lips. “You said bedroom, we’re in the bedroom. Now, gimme cock.” 

“Pushy bitch,” he chuckled as I tried to buck him off. “Oh God love, yes, do that, ohhh, harder. I can feel your pubic bone hard against the head of my dick.” 

Bucking hard again, he allowed me to throw him off and fell onto his back. I sat up, straddled his legs, hands going straight for the buttons on his button fly jeans. 

Getting the first button undone, I could see the head of his cock, glistening with precum, begging to be licked. Bending down as I undid the second button; I flicked the tip of my tongue across his slit. He hissed as his hips bucked involuntarily. “More,” he said. “Take more, I want to feel your hot tongue sliding up and down the length of my cock as I thrust it deep.” 

I took my time undoing the buttons, licking further down his shaft each time I exposed more of him. 

“Tease,” he said, laying on his back, hands behind his head watching my every move. “Move your hair love, I want to see your tongue lick me.” 

“I can tie it up if you want,” I said pausing between licks. 

“Don’t even think about it,” he growled, sitting up and pouncing on me, wrapping his hand in it. “You tie it up and I can’t do this,” he said, pulling my hair and forcing my head backwards to expose my throat. “Leave your hair. Now, get on with it. I want you to suck my cock while I watch you finger yourself. Those panties have to go,” he said. “Up, on your knees. Now.” Doing as I was told, I kneeled on the bed in front of him expecting him to tear them off but he surprised me and slowly pulled them down. “Mmm, that’s better,” he said brushing his finger over my mound. 

Laying back down, he put his hand behind his head again and continued watching as I licked his length undoing the remaining buttons. Pushing his jeans back, I wrapped my hand around his heavy cock and slowly started stroking him, taking the head in my mouth and sucking it, his eyes on me, my eyes on him. 

“Do you have any idea of how hot you look with my cock in your mouth?” he said reaching down to stroke the side of my head. 

“I want more,” I said. “Lift your ass, I want your jeans off.” 

I was waiting for him to lift, but he gave me a smirk and shook his head. Sitting up, he turned and pushed me down so my head was just below the pillows, then he jumped off the bed and pulled his jeans down. Standing by the bed, cock at attention, he looked down at my mouth, licked his lips and said, “Suck it. I want to feel my cock sliding in and out of your mouth, feel your tongue. Open up.” 

Wriggling over so I was laying on the side of the bed I opened my mouth as he used his hand to guide his cock in. Groaning, as I licked the head, his cock twitched against my tongue. “Oh yes,” he said, eyes closed, head thrown back. “Take it, I want to fuck your mouth.” 

Licking the length of him to help him slide in, I started to suck the head, slowly letting him push further and further. “Mmmm, ahhhh, oh God, ohh good girl. Finger yourself,” he said in a moan. “I want to watch you finger yourself. 2 fingers deep. Do it.” 

Sucking his cock down deep, I ran my hand across the black lace covering my stomach then dipped down between my legs, spreading myself open so he could watch as I slid 2 fingers down my slippery wet folds, pausing briefly at the entrance to my pussy before slowly and deliberately pushing them in. 

“Ohhhh fuck, that looks so good. Pump them in and out,” he sighed as he reached over and pulled the bustier underneath my breasts so they were exposed then squeezed my nipple. 

Moaning in the back of my throat, I pulled my head back a little then pushed down hard. Groaning, he thrust his hips forward, pulled back and thrust forward again. 

“Put another finger in,” he demanded. “Finger fuck yourself for me. Mmm, yeah just like that,” he said reaching out to rub my clit. “You’re getting close,” he said. “I don’t want you to cum just yet love. I want to bring you undone with my tongue. Take your fingers out.” 

Moaning my protest around his cock, I kept my fingers there, pumping them in and out. He pulled his cock out of my mouth, grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my pussy and wrapped his hand around my throat, staring into my eyes. “I told you. I want to bring you undone with my tongue. You need to listen,” then he let my neck go, pushed my legs apart and had his mouth on my clit working his teeth and tongue around causing me to cry out. 

“Ohhhhh, babe, please, I need...oh, ohhhhhh. Need. Inside. Oh, holy shit, please, inside,” I’d lost the ability to string words together because of the magic that tongue was working. 

“Shhhh,” he murmured against my clit. “I’ll take care of you.” 

His tongue did another circle of my clit then slowly travelled down my wet folds to pause at my entrance. The teasing bastard licked all around the entrance then pushed just the tip of his tongue inside me. 

“Either tongue fuck me now or I swear I will push your fucking head down so hard you’ll suffocate and I won’t care,” I growled. 

Looking up at me as I glared down at him, he moved back up to my clit and deliberately flicked his tongue over while I watched. “No. You won’t,” he said. “You’ll be a good girl, lay there and take what's given, or there could be consequences.” 

“Fuck you and your consequences,” I said, glaring at him. “Just fuck me with something, please. I don’t care if it’s your tongue, fingers or cock but please babe, I need it. Really need it.” I begged. 

Sitting up, he grabbed my leg and pulled me down the bed until he could reach my hair and my shoulder. Grabbing both, he pulled me up, face inches away from me. “You’ll get what I give you, when I give it to you. Understand?” 

“Fuck you,” I spat at him 

With a handful of my hair in his hand, he stood up hauling me off the bed, and threw me chest first against the wall standing directly behind me, cock pressing against my ass. “Don’t make me hurt you.” he said, thrusting so the head of his cock was pushing my ass cheeks apart. “You’re not ready yet. Now, be a good girl, get back on the bed and be quiet.” 

Hand still in my hair, he gently led me back to the bed and pushed me down face first, slapped my ass hard, then sat on my legs so his cock was resting on my ass cheeks. 

“There, that’s better,” he said, reaching up with both hands and massaging across my shoulders and down onto my shoulder blades. Trailing his hand down, he reached my side, raised his hand and slapped my ass again. “So smooth, so pretty,” he murmured touching the skin just above my butt. “As much as I love this thing darling, it’s coming off,” he said, undoing the bustier. Leaning forward, he kissed the length of my spine, pausing just above my ass cheeks, then traced his way back up. “So soft,” he murmured. 

Sitting up again, he reached out with his left hand and massaged the base of my neck while I could feel his hand moving up and down against my ass. Assuming he was stroking himself, I moaned my protest, “Let me watch,” I said. “Let me watch you play with yourself. It’s so hot.” 

Pushing himself off my legs, he knelt on the bed, legs wide so I could roll over. 

After I'd turned over, he lowered himself back down and was sitting with his ass just above my knees so every time he stroked down, he bumped my pussy. “You like that?” he asked as his hand brushed me again. Nodding, I licked my lips before biting the bottom one. “Play with your nipples,” he said as his hand pumped up and down, balls bouncing. 

I pinched my nipples and pulled on them causing him to groan as he watched. Shuffling back a little on my legs, he pushed the head of his cock into my wet folds letting it slide up against my clit as he pumped up and down. 

Arching my back, I cried out, “Babe please, fuck me or get out of the way so I can put my fingers in.” 

Smiling up at me, he let go of his cock, lay his body against mine and kissed the corner of my mouth. “I love it when you get horny and frustrated,” he said. “Hearing you threaten me and talk dirty turns me on so much.” His lips came down on mine and kissed me as he slowly inched his way off the bed. Grabbing him as he stepped off the bed I pushed away from his mouth in panic. 

“Don’t you fucking dare leave me like this,” I said glaring up at him. 

“Relax love,” he said pulling me over to the side of the bed. “Leg,” he said grabbing my left leg and pulling me to the edge of the bed. Straddling my left leg, he tapped my right leg, “Lift.” Lifting my right leg, he put his hand under my calf muscle to hold it up then stepped forward holding his cock. Pumping himself he rubbed the head against my clit, circling it around and around. 

“I swear if you don’t put your cock in my cunt in about 2 seconds, I will push you flat on your back and help myself,” I yelled. 

“Like this?” he said, thrusting hard against me. 

“Oh, Mother of God thank you, Yes, yes, like that....ohhhhhhh, “I cried out as he thrust the full length of his cock hard and deep inside me. 

“Oh God this is good,” he said. “So deep, so wet, ohhhh, nnnnnnyyuhhhh,” he groaned slamming himself in hard and fast. “Have to slow down, gonna cum. Don’t. Want. To. Yet.” 

He put my leg down and rolled me as he did, so I was on my back, “Scooch back love,” he said getting back on the bed with me pushing my legs apart with his, hand on his cock pumping himself slow and steady. “Open up,” he said as he pushed his cock towards my pussy again. 

Spreading my legs wide, I welcomed him in, raising my hips up to meet him. Thrust for thrust we established a pace that suited both of us. “Fingernails loved,” he panted as he thrust forward, “use your fingernails.” 

Reaching behind him, I grabbed his ass and pressed my fingernails in, pulling him forward. 

“Oh God yes, harder,” he cried out, “Do it harder.” 

Digging my fingernails in deep, he cried out, “nnnnyyyyaaaaa, ohhhhhhhhh.” 

I felt his cock twitch and knew he’d either slow down and try to prolong things or lower his weight on me and suck my nipples to try and get me off first. “Gonna cum if we don’t slow down,” he panted. “Not yet.” 

Slowing the pace right down he thrust forward a few more times then pulled out. “Roll over,” he said. 

Rolling over I lay on my stomach. Unsure what he had in mind; I lay waiting. I felt is weight come down on me, cock pushing on my ass cheeks. He kept lowering himself until his body covered mine and he gently thrust against me. I raised my hips for him as I felt his mouth on my collarbone. “Not yet love. I just want to feel you against me.” 

Kissing my back, collarbone and neck, he kept up the gentle thrusting before asking me to turn my head. “Turn your head, I want your lips.” 

Turning my head and leaning back, I gave him my mouth, pussy twitching with want as his tongue circled mine in movements reminiscent of his tongue on my clit. 

Leaving my mouth, his teeth began nipping the base of my neck and I could hear his breathing change, becoming more ragged. Lifting my hips, he groaned as he took himself in hand and stroked himself against my ass, then pushed himself further down between my legs entering my pussy from behind. 

“Oh fuck, love. Your cunt is soooo wet but so tight. Push back against me. Oh yeah, oh, like,mmm yes, oh good girl.” Thrusting hard and fast I could feel his balls banging against me and it felt so fucking hot. “Oh, you’re close,” he panted, I can feel all the little muscles clenching around me. Let go love, cum for me.” 

“No, not yet.” I grimaced trying to stall the orgasm that I knew was imminent. “Want. You. On. Top.” I panted. 

Pulling back and flipping me over in one fluid movement he hardly missed a beat and had his cock buried deep in me again thrusting hard and fast. One leg spread wide over the bed, and one wrapped around him spurring him on, I could feel both of us were about to tip over the edge. 

“Cum, damnit,” he yelled. “I can’t hold on. Gonna cum all over you.” Thrusting hard. “Fuck you, cum, now.” 

“Oh Jesus Tommmmmm,” I screamed as the twitchy feeling turned into an avalanche of muscle contractions. 

“Thank fuck,” he breathed, pushing himself back on his legs, shoving four fingers deep inside me and stroking himelf while he sat between my legs. “Oh yes, love. That’s it, I can feel you cuming all over my fingers. Ahhh, cumming, oh, god, oh, oh nnnnyyuuhhhhhh.” Shooting his seed all over my stomach, I gently tickled his balls until he finished milking himself. 

Looking down at my stomach, he grinned. “You’re a mess.” 

“Mmm, I know. I feel it only fair that if I’m a mess, you should be too,’ and leaned forward pulling him down on top of me. 

Kissing me slowly and gently, he pushed himself up, looked between us then back up at me. “Kinda hot really isn’t it?” 

“Not kinda hot. Very fucking hot,” I said with a smile. “I love sex with you anyway I can get it babe, but damn I love it when you let that little bit of Loki in.” 

“Speaking of Loki. Not long now. Maybe he can come play one night,” he said. 

“Oh, he better,” I laughed. 

“How is it sleeping with all of us?” he asked. 

“Never boring,” I said. “But you’ll always be my favourite.” 


	25. The Last Time As Singles

**This is a follow on from the chapter titled 'Dress Shopping' available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom**

Grabbing a bottle of water, I was about to close the fridge door when I spied a can of dairy whip and some chocolate sauce. Taking the chocolate sauce, I put some on my finger and licked it then squirted some dairy whip into my mouth. Turning around, I jumped as Tom was standing right beside me. Taking the can from me he squirted some in his mouth. Trying to grab the can back from him, I pushed the top and squirted some on my hand. Keeping his eyes on mine, he reached down and grabbed my hand. Smiling, he brought my hand to his mouth licking the cream in a way that left me knowing exactly what he had in mind. I took off at a run still carrying the chocolate sauce. Tom and the can of dairy whip right behind me.... 

Laughing as I ran into the bedroom, I spun around and said, “Get away with you. I’m going for a shower.” 

“You’re only going to get messy again,” he said, holding the dairy whip up. 

“I know, but I need a shower now. Come with me?” I asked. 

Not needing to be asked twice, he put his hands on my shoulders and walked me into the bathroom. 

Grabbing my shirt, “Arms up.” 

Putting my arms up for him, he pulled my shirt over my head, bunching it up and throwing it on the floor. Leaning forward, he kissed me gently on the lips as his hands went around behind and undid my bra. Expecting him to start playing with my boobs, I was surprised when his hands went to the button on my jeans and undid it. 

“Take ‘em off,” he told me, watching my hands undo the zip then push the jeans down over my hips, hooking into the band of my panties as I did. Licking his lips as I stood before him naked, he put his hand out to me and pulled me close. 

“Our last night together as singles,” he said as he lowered his head hovering with his lips just above mine. “Still can’t quite believe it. Go, get in the shower before I lose all hope of self-restraint and molest you where you stand.” 

Pushing back from him, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started lifting it over his chest. 

“I can’t reach,” I laughed as I got to his shoulder. “Bend down.” 

“Get in the shower. Now,” he said, voice dangerously quiet. 

Turning the water on, I got in the shower, shiver of anticipation running up my spine. I know what that voice meant. Letting the water run over my body, I enjoyed the feeling of getting the days grime off. Grabbing the shower gel, I was just about to start washing myself when Tom stepped in beside me. 

Taking the shower gel from me, he poured some in his hands, rubbed them together and began washing my shoulders, eyes watching his hands. Rubbing across my shoulders, he worked his way down my arms to my hands then back up. Leaning forward he kissed me lightly on the lips before his hands resumed their task of washing me. Running his hands across my chest, he washed my boobs then worked his way down to my stomach. 

“Turn around,” he said. 

With my back to him, he again washed across my shoulders, then my shoulder blades down my spine and back to my butt. Squatting down he washed the back of my legs then told me to turn around again. Starting at my ankles he slowly worked his way up my legs, over my knees, standing as he reached my thighs. Looking into his eyes, he leaned down for another gentle kiss on the lips as his hands started washing my thighs. 

“Turn around,” he whispered against my mouth. 

Doing as he asked, I turned around leaning back against him. His hand went between my legs and cupped me. Breath catching in my throat, I was waiting for his fingers to enter me but he moved me so the water from the shower gathered in his cupped hand and washed me. 

“Dry yourself, I’ll be out shortly,” he told me taking his hand away leaving me feeling slightly disappointed. 

Taking a towel and wrapping it around myself I started drying off slowly, listening to the water grow louder and softer as he moved under the spray. As the shower shut off, I turned and handed him a towel then moved out of the bathroom. 

I heard him come into the bedroom then felt him behind me. Moving the hair off my neck, he pulled me back against him, lips finding the hollow where my neck and collarbone meet. 

Sighing, I leaned back against him and closed my eyes. “That feels so good, I love what your lips can do,” I chuckled. 

“Good to hear,” he said turning me around suddenly, smirk on his face. “Because that’s all you’re going to get.” 

“What do you mean, that’s....ohhhhh,” I said as I understood what he meant. “No hands? No,” I nodded my head towards his crotch. 

“No hands, no dick,” he said. “Mouth and tongue only.” 

“But I like to touch,” I complained. 

“Not this time,” he said 

“What about this?” I said as I walked over to him, pulled his head down so I could kiss him then rubbed my body against his. 

“No. Mouth and tongue only,” he said against my mouth as he walked me backwards. 

Feeling my legs come up against the bed, I let my body fall so I lay on my back. Tom slowly got on the bed beside me, can of dairy whip in hand. Damn, kinda hoping he might have forgotten about that. 

Smiling, he shook the can and took the top off. 

“Where do you want it?” he asked. 

“In the fridge,” I answered laughing. 

Tipping the can upside down, he pushed the nozzle covering both nipples with a dollop of cream. Smiling, he picked up the chocolate sauce and squirted it over the cream. 

“Well that’s a fine mess you’ve got me in,” I said looking down at my chest. “Best you get it cleaned up.” 

“With pleasure,” he said flicking his tongue across my right nipple, “mmm, tasty.” 

“You left some,” I said pointing to a drop of chocolate. 

His mouth closed over my breast and sucked hard, squeezing my nipple between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

His hand came up and went to touch my left breast but I slapped it away, “No hands you said.” 

Moving from my right breast to my left breast he mumbled, “Didn’t think that through did I?” 

“Bad luck now sunshine,” I chuckled. “I want to watch you play with yourself.” 

Licking his way up over my sticky boobs, he got to my neck and started nipping the base then stopped himself. “Can I bite?” 

“Not unless you want everyone to see,” I said. 

“Damn. This isn’t going to be as much fun as I thought,” he complained. 

Grabbing the chocolate sauce, I took his hand and squirted the sauce into his palm. 

Looking at his hand then at me he laughed, “What’s this? A new lube?” 

“Probably tastes better,” I answered pushing him back so he was laying down. Taking the sauce, I squirted some on his nipples then dribbled it down over his stomach and traced the line of his happy trail. 

After licking the sauce from his nipples, I gently sucked on them getting a kick out of his sudden intake of breath and arching back. Slowly following the sauce trail down his chest to his stomach, I smiled when I saw his hand wrapped around his cock stroking himself as he watched my tongue gliding across his skin. 

“How’s the lube?” I asked using my finger to wipe the sauce off my lips. 

“It actually feels really good,” he answered. “So good that I may not need you to participate.” 

Sitting back I smiled, “Fine by me, I’ll just sit and watch.” 

Using his free hand, he grabbed the can of dairy whip and squirted it on my boobs, “Play” he said, “I want to watch.” 

Rubbing the whip across my nipples, I pinched them lightly between thumb and forefinger rolling them back and forth as I pulled, then bent my head down and flicked my tongue across them, eliciting a groan from Tom. 

“I want them,” he said, hand pumping up and down on his cock. “Put your nipple in my mouth, I want to suck on it.” 

Straddling his chest, I leaned over him, guiding my nipple into his mouth. 

After licking all the cream off he smiled still with my nipple against his lips, “I want more.” 

“Nope, my turn,” I said as I started to slide down his body. 

“Ah, you can’t do that. Hands and tongue only remember, you want anything else you take care of it yourself,” he chided. 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” I protested. 

“Bullshit, you were rubbing yourself on me. Use your fingers,” he told me. 

“I want that,” pointing to his cock, “in here,” I said pointing to my mouth. 

“And I want them,” touching my fingers, “in there,” he said pushing my hand down between my legs. 

“Cock first,” I said leaning over flicking my tongue across the head of it. “Mmm, I like the chocolate, wanna lick it like a lollypop,” I said sticking my tongue out and licking the length of him from base to head. 

“Quit teasing,” he said, grabbing a handful of hair. 

“Nuh uh,” I told him. “No hands, let the hair go.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Whose stupid idea was this?” he laughed. “I really didn’t think this through, did I?” 

Taking the head of his cock in my mouth I flicked my tongue across his slit smiling as his hips thrust upwards, “Oh God, please can I pull your hair?” 

Pulling his cock out of my mouth I looked at him and said, “You made the stupid rules, not me. No changing the game plan halfway through. No. Now shut up.” 

Settling myself between his legs with him still stroking himself, I took him in my mouth again and used my tongue to circle the rim and flick underneath the head of his cock. He helped me go further down on him, pumping gently allowing me time between each thrust to get comfortable before taking more. Slowly moving my mouth up and down his shaft, he started thrusting his hips. 

“Faster,” he said, “Go faster and harder.” 

Taking him further into my mouth then moving up and down his shaft using my tongue to push him against the roof of my mouth, it wasn’t long before he was thrusting hard against me, fists thumping the bed in frustration. 

“I want to pull your hair so bad, can’t see properly. Oh, yes, like that. Keep going, don’t stop.” 

Moaning in the back of my throat, I felt his cock twitch against my tongue. Going a bit faster, his breathing became ragged. 

“Stop,” he said, “I’m getting too close. Stop or I’m going to cum,” he said. 

Squeezing harder with my tongue as I moved my head up and down his shaft, now slippery from pre-cum and saliva, I took him a bit deeper. 

Groaning, he punched the bed. “Jesus, oh, don’t stop now, don’t stop, so close, so good...” then he held his breath, muscles tensed and I felt the first spurt as he came in my mouth. 

Putting my hands on his stomach then resting my chin on my hands, I lay with his cock between my boobs as he got his breath back. 

Looking down at me he smiled, “That is not the way I had this planned.” 

“Oh well, it’s the way it happened,” I said with a grin. “Ready for a shower?” 

“Not so fast,” he said. “I didn’t get to have any fun with you. Your turn.” 

“You didn’t have fun?” I asked in mock horror. 

“Oh, I did. But I'm about to have a lot more,” he smirked throwing me on my back as he grabbed the chocolate sauce. 

“We can continue this after we have.... oh my God, that tickles,” I said trying to rub my legs together to stop the tickle as the chocolate sauce ran down my thighs and pussy. 

“Don’t close your legs, I want in,” he said trying to push my legs apart with his. 

“But it tickles so bad,” I giggled putting my hand between my legs to try and stop the sauce running any further. 

“I can fix that. Open up, move your hand,” he told me. 

Spreading my legs for him, he was right. He stopped the tickle. 

Hips coming off the bed as his tongue circled my clit, the tickle had gone, replaced by an almost overwhelming desire to ignore his ‘hands off’ rule and beg for his fingers inside me. 

His tongue slid up and down pausing briefly to tease my entrance before he entered me. 

“Can we forget that stupid no hands rule? Please, I need you inside me, please,” I almost begged. 

“You said no when I wanted to use my hands so no, we can’t. Forget it,” he told me. 

Tongue circling my clit again, he closed his mouth and sucked hard. Hips coming off the bed, sheets bunched in my hands, I knew it wasn’t going to take long before I came. I was ready to wrap my legs around his head and pull him hard against me, when he used his teeth and lightly nibbled. 

“Oh my god Tom, don’t stop, I'm cuming, oh God, harder, yes like tha....oh, ohhhhhh.” 

Laying on top of me, both of us a disgusting mess of chocolate sauce and dairy whip, he ran his finger over my top lip, “You’ve got chocolate sauce all over your face.” 

“Funny thing, so do you,” I laughed. “Can we take a shower? I’ll get clean sheets when we’re done.” 

“We can sleep in the guest room,” he said. 

“No, I want my last night in this house as a Miss to be in my own bed,” I insisted. 

“Shower. Let’s go,” he said hopping up and pulling me up. 

Chocolate sauce and whipped cream might be fun at the time but it feels gross once you’re done and I couldn’t wait to get in the shower. Turning the water on, I stepped under the spray and it felt wonderful. Luckily it was a fairly big shower and we could both stand under it together. Bodies wet, Tom handed me the shower gel, and took some for himself. 

“Could you pass me the puffy thing please?” I asked. 

After he passed it to me, I put the gel on and started scrubbing at the chocolate and whipped cream. 

“I swear this stuff is in every crevice of my body,” I said. 

“It was fun though,” he laughed. 

Having washed off all that we could, I said, “You’ve got some on your back, turn a bit and I'll get it.” 

Running my hands down his back to get the last of the sauce off I couldn’t help but admire the man’s body. I know I've said it before but he really is a sight to behold. Unable to resist I stepped forward and kissed his shoulder blades, arms circling his waist, hands touching his stomach then travelling further down until I brushed his semi erect cock. 

Hands unable to help themselves, I cupped his balls gently with one hand while the other began to stroke him slowly. 

“Greedy little thing tonight aren’t you love?” he said taking my hands in his as he turned to me. 

“I feel ripped off not having you inside me. It was fun but I miss having you in me,” I answered. 

Cupping the back of my head, he pulled me forward, holding me hard against his body. “What do you want?” he asked. 

“I want you,” I told him. 

Lowering his head, lips brushing mine, he pulled back a little. “Where do you want me, little one?” 

“Anywhere you want to take me,” I answered. 

His lips hovered so close above mine I could feel each breath, hot against my own lips. Opening my mouth, I stuck my tongue out licking his bottom lip and felt the sudden intake of breath. Moving forward slightly I used my teeth to nip where my tongue had just been then sucked his bottom lip between mine. 

Grabbing a handful of hair, he pulled my head back and brought his lips down on mine as the water from the shower rained down over both of us. Putting a little space between us, his hand came up and cupped my breast, fingers teasing the nipple. Reaching down I took his cock in my hand and began stroking him firmly. 

Breaking our kiss, he murmured against my mouth, “I want to take you right here, right now.” 

Pushing me back against the wall of the shower, he grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his hip as his fingers found their way to my pussy. Rubbing up and down between my wet folds, he buried his face against my neck. 

“I know I can’t because of the wedding but I want to bite and suck you so much. I want to devour that neck and leave my mark so the world knows you’re mine,” he said. 

“Not to ruin the moment babe, but I’m not a fucking cow you can brand.” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he said as he pushed two fingers deep inside me. 

“Oh, that feels, mmm, good,” I said as I started to ride his hand. 

“That’s it love, ride me. Good girl. You want more?” he asked. 

“Mmmore,”I panted rocking my hips against his hand, “oh please. More.” 

“How about this instead?” he asked as he pushed his cock against me. “Do you want my cock instead?” 

Panting, “Please, just anything, just, yes cock. Now.” 

Holding my leg steady around him, he thrust forward hard, driving himself deep inside me. 

Crying out, I held onto his shoulders as he pumped his hips against me driving himself hard and fast. 

“Oh God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me but you need to hurry love, I can’t hold on much longer.” 

“Neck,” I panted as he pushed against me, grinding his crotch against me with each forward thrust of his hips. 

Hand coming up around my neck, he leaned back slightly so he could see my face. Squeezing his hand around my neck, I could feel my orgasm building. 

“Hurry baby,” he said. “I’m so close.” 

“Me. Too. Harder.” I gasped as his hand dug into the soft flesh of my leg where he was holding it. “Oh, yes, like that, again.” 

Squeezing my leg, hand wrapped tight around my throat, cock pumping in and out of my pussy, he gave one really hard thrust and tipped me over the edge just as I felt his cock twitch deep inside me. 

Letting my neck go, he used both hands to lift me off the ground and pin me between the wall and himself as he came deep inside me. 

Slowly lowering me to the ground, he tilted my head up towards him. “What have you done to me?” he asked smiling. “I can’t seem to last more than 2 minutes.” 

“We’ll have to see if we can’t do something about changing that then won’t we?” I said standing on tip toe to kiss him. 

Turning the shower off, I got fresh towels for both us, dried off and went in search of clean sheets. Much as I loved having Diana with us, I had to admit it was nice to be able to walk around naked and not have to worry that she might just pop in. 

Having changed the sheets we lay down together, congratulating ourselves on being so organised...until I remembered we hadn’t written our vows. After a mild panic my loving fiance assured me that we would have plenty of time in the morning. I had visions of me winging it and standing there making it up as we go. Good thing I have a way with words I guess. 

“I still can’t believe you’re making me stay with my parents without you,” I sulked. 

“But it’s traditional for the bride and groom to not see each other before the ceremony,” he answered. 

“So, get up early and don’t look at me,” I suggested. 

“Stop being a spoiled brat,” he chuckled. “The decision has been made.” 

“Yeah well, I don’t recall being consulted on this dec...” 

Tom’s lips on mine, kissing me firmly, “Shut up,” he chuckled against my mouth. 

“Mmmkay,” I replied quietly. “But if you don’t stay with me, I can’t do this,” I said as I ran my fingernails over his chest. “Or this,” fingernails tickling his balls. “Or this,” hand wrapped around his cock pumping him up and down. “And I especially can’t do this,” I said as I slid down the bed and took his cock in my mouth. 

“You’re an evil woman sometimes my love,” he said. “And it would appear you have an insatiable appetite tonight.” 

Taking his cock out of my mouth but keeping my hand firmly wrapped around him, I looked up. 

“I can’t explain it. I just want you, near me, with me, in me, on me. The thought of not being with you tomorrow night makes me want to hold on tighter tonight. It’s ridiculous I know. We’ve spent months apart in the past. I don’t know why, but this is really bothering me,” I explained. 

“Then you’ll understand when I say I can’t explain why it’s important to me, but it’s important that we do it this way. I don’t know why I feel this way. I’m not going to like not having you in my bed but I want us to do this right. I know I’m a bit old fashioned at times and I know we butt heads over it but tradition is something that’s really important to me. It’s part of who I am. Can you understand?” he asked. 

“I can. Doesn’t mean I like it, but I understand it. Now, get over here and put some part of your body in mine. I want you to fuck me senseless, or we can just have sex, or make love. All 3 if you like,” I laughed. 

Pulling me up to him, he pushed me down on the bed, lay with his chest across mine and kissed me so sweetly. Lips parting mine, gently. Tongue seeking out my tongue in a slow dance. So soft, so...misleading. As he was kissing me softly his hand had been slowly wandering down my body and as soft and gentle as that kiss was, what his fingers did to my body was the exact opposite. 

While I was floating away on his kiss, he pushed two fingers inside me deep and hard. Crying out at the sudden invasion of my body, he looked at me with smile, “you did say you wanted some part of me in you. Just giving you what you desire my love.” 

His kiss became hot, passionate and wet. Tongue no longer slowly dancing with mine, but seeking to wrestle, dominate. His chest no longer just resting on mine but pinning me down. 

Mouth leaving mine, he left a wet trail down my neck where his tongue travelled to my collarbone then down to my boobs. Taking my nipple in his mouth he sucked hard, my back arching off the bed. 

“You’re so wet for me love,” he said around my nipple. 

Gasping as his long fingers worked their magic curling as he pushed them deeper inside me, “You’ve already. Ohhhh. Made me cum...oh God, don’t stop. Twice. Of course I. Am” 

Back arching, hips thrusting, he had me a writhing mess under his touch. 

“I want to taste you. Want my tongue deep inside your hot, wet cunt,” he said as his tongue traced a path down my stomach. “Do you like this?” he asked as his tongue circled my clit, then his lips closed over the hard nub and he sucked gently while his tongue flicked back and forward. 

“Feels so good. More fingers,” I answered. 

Putting a third finger inside my wet pussy, “Like this?” 

“Oh my...yes, yeah, just like, ohhhh, that,” I said, hands reaching for his hair. 

“Mmmm, taste so good.” 

He took his fingers out as his tongue stopped circling my clit and made its way down the soft wet folds of my pussy. He pushed against my entrance, tongue sliding in as he moaned. Licking up and down my folds then entering me every so often, he had me so ready for more. 

“Babe, fingers please. I want your fingers inside me,” I said. 

A final flick on my clit with his tongue, he sat back. “Finger yourself for me. I want to watch you make yourself cum.” 

Fingers sliding down my pussy, I pushed two fingers inside myself, hips raising off the bed, heel of my palm rubbing my clit. 

“Mmmm, good girl. Looks so hot. Go deeper, yes like that,” he whispered as he moved up the bed and knelt beside me his cock in his hand. “Lift your head.” 

Lifting my head for him while he pushed pillows underneath me, I lay back against them still fingering myself while he stroked his cock. 

“Want your cock,” I said looking up at him. “Want to suck it.” 

Sitting on his legs beside me, still watching me finger myself, he put his hand behind my head and pulled me forward so I could take his cock in my mouth, a handful of my hair held tight in his hands. 

“Go slow love, I want it to last. I want to fuck not only your mouth but your cunt this time. Slow, ahhhh yeah. Like that,” he said using his hands in my hair to control how fast I could go, the other hand teasing my nipple. “Looks so hot, you fingering yourself while you’ve got my cock in your mouth. Not too fast, I want to bury myself balls deep in you. I want to feel you come on me.” 

Pulling his cock out of my mouth, “Gonna cum if you keep talking like that,” I chuckled. 

Pushing me back against the pillows he lay between my legs, my boob in his mouth, tongue teasing my nipple. I could feel his cock laying heavily against my leg. 

“I want you in me. Now,” I demanded. 

“Hard and fast, slow and gentle, how do you want it?” he asked as he thrust inside me. 

“Yes,” I gasped. 

“Yes what?” he asked as he pulled back and thrust forward again. 

“Yes, all of it. Don’t talk, just do,” I answered. 

“But I want to talk love,” he said as his hips thrust forward again. “I want to tell you how your tight, wet cunt feels against my cock. I can feel your muscles squeeze me when I do this,” he said holding himself up on his arms, balancing on his feet, body in a push up position and letting his hips drop hard against me so his pubic bone pushed against my clit. “Feels so good.” 

Locking my feet together behind him I used my legs to pull his ass forward so his went harder and faster, raising my hips so I could feel his pubic bone smash against my clit with every forward thrust. 

“You’re close,” he said. “I can feel you getting tighter. Cum for me love, cum all over my cock.” 

Holding himself up on one arm, he reached down and pinched my nipple hard. 

“Again,” I said. “Do it again.” 

“How about this instead?” he asked wrapping his hand around my throat pinning me to the bed while he kept pumping hard. 

“yes, oh God yes, mmmmm, cuming, cuming ohhh,” I cried as the orgasm rocked my body. 

“Ah good girl,” he said slowing down just a little. “I’m getting close, quick roll over.” 

Rolling over onto my stomach, I stuck my ass up in the air while Tom jumped on behind, hands on my hips thrusting his cock deep inside my pussy. 

“God you’re so wet and slippery,” he said. “Push back aga....oh yeah, just like that, oh Jesus,” he took his hands off my hips and leaned his body over mine taking my boobs in his hand, squeezing them as he pumped his cock deep inside. 

Hearing him hold his breath and feeling his cock twitch I knew he was about to cum so I pushed back hard against him. “Oh God love, yes, that it’s. Oh, good girl, harder. Yeah, oh, cuming love. On or in?” 

“Don’t care,” I said pushing hard against him. 

He pulled out and stroked himself. Quickly rolling over, I smiled up at him, “I wanna watch.” 

Cupping his balls gently I lay beneath him watching as his hand pumped up and down and the first ribbons of his seed splattered my stomach. Watching as he milked himself of every drop, I smiled at the look of satisfaction on his face. Leaning over me, he held himself just above me as he bent down and kissed me then reached over and grabbed a handful of kleenex and wiped my stomach. 

Laying down beside me, he pulled me close and kissed me gently. “One hell of a way to say goodbye to single life love.” 

“You’re funny,” I said. “Nothing’s going to be different really. It’s not like we haven’t been living together for years. Our routine will still be the same, life will still be the same, sex will still be the same...well, not that it’s ever the same but, it’s still going to be predictably unpredictable, we’re still going to be the same. Just not single.” 

“The next time we sleep in this bed, you’re going to be my wife,” he said kissing my forehead. “Still can’t believe you not only agreed to do it but, organised it. After all this time, you still surprise me.” 

“Have to keep you on your toes. God forbid I should become dull and boring,” I laughed. 

“My love, in 50 years from now I’m sure you’ll still be surprising me on a daily basis and driving me to distraction with your crazy ideas and even crazier antics. I don’t think you will ever be dull and boring,” he said smiling down at me. 

“Going to be dull and boring now,” I said. “I need some sleep.” 

“Goodnight baby,” he said. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, night babe.” 

Snuggling down against his chest, his arms around me, I drifted off to sleep. 

At first, I thought I was dreaming but it seemed to be a very realistic dream. I then realised it wasn’t a dream. Tom was sucking my nipple. 

Blinking a few times trying to clear my sleep fuddled mind, I looked down, “Whatcha doin’?” I asked. 

“I woke up with a massive hard on, horny as fuck and I didn’t want to wake you up too harshly, thought this might be the best way. Give me your hand,” he said. 

Still half asleep, I gave him my hand which he immediately wrapped around his rock hard cock. Covering my hand with his he started to stroke up and down. 

“Feels better when you do it, but I know you’re still half asleep so I’ll help,” he told me. 

Well, he’s nothing if not considerate. Awake now, I pushed his hand away. 

“Let me do it,” I said. “Here, give me yours.” 

Taking his hand I pushed it down between my legs. I was awake anyway, may as well make the most of it. 

“You sure love? Bit rude of me to wake you and expect this.” 

“I told you a long time ago that if you want sex, you get sex. I don’t care what time of the day or night. The day I stop wanting you to want me, is the day we start looking at things between us. It’s not a bargaining tool. I love that you want me, now, shhh and work your magic with those fingers....mmm, yeah, just like that,” I smiled against his lips as he kissed me gently. 

Stroking him firmly but slowly, I marvelled at the fact it didn’t matter how many times we fucked, had sex or made love, it was never enough. I wanted this man and quite obviously he felt the same. 

His fingers were gentle but insistent as he drove them inside my wet pussy. Kissing me softly on the mouth he thrust his hips gently against my hand. 

“You want to go on top, or you want me on top?” he asked. 

“Me,” I said rolling towards him and throwing my leg over him. 

Pushing myself up, hands on his chest, I looked into his eyes and smiled. 

“What?” he said. 

“Nothing. Just thankful for this,” I answered. 

Reaching between my legs I played with his cock a little, rubbing my thumb over his slit and swirling the precum across the head. Wriggling my hips forward a little I pushed up and got into position before lowering myself slowly. 

His breath caught in the back of his throat as I sheathed his cock in my hot, wet pussy. Hips thrusting upwards, he put his hands on my waist and held me down as he pushed up hard. Using my legs I pushed up and down, keeping the rhythm he’d established. 

“Can’t see properly,” he said looking down in the darkened room. 

“So put the light on,” I suggested. 

Laughing as he stretched trying to put the light on, I went to get off him so he could reach. 

“No!” he exclaimed. “Stay there, please. Move with me.” 

Pushing with my feet so I moved with him, keeping his cock inside me, he reached out and turned the lamp on. 

“That’s better,” he said. “I can see you now. God that looks so awesome,” he said looking down where our bodies joined. “Love seeing my cock deep inside you, your juices glistening.” 

Reaching down he rubbed his thumb over my clit as we started the slow, steady pace we’d established earlier. 

Watching his face, I could see the desire in his eyes, see his features change just that little bit that they do when he’s getting close to climaxing. 

“You’re getting close babe, I can see it in your face,” I said. “It’s ok, you don’t have to wait for me.” 

A horrified look crossed his face, “I’m not finishing without you,” he said. “Lean forward love.” 

Leaning forward, he took my boobs in his hand squeezed them together and sucked both nipples into his mouth. 

Instantly, I felt the orgasm build, “Oh God babe, harder,” I pleaded. 

Bucking hard underneath me, his tongue sucking hard on my nipples, I ground my hips down as he thrust up. 

Breath catching in the back of my throat, “ah, ah...oh God yes, Tommmm.” 

“That’s it darling, ride it down,” he said giving an extra hard thrust and pinching my nipples. 

“Push your hips down love, hard. Oh yes, just like that, oh God, cuming love, push, push yes. Ohhhhhh.” 

Staying on top of him, I leaned forward, head on his chest, his cock still inside me, his arms wrapped around me. I must have fallen asleep like that because I have a very vague recollection of his arms gently laying me back on the bed, kissing me forehead, pulling me close and shushing me “Shh love it’s ok, I’m here. Go back to sleep. I’m here. I’ve got you.” 


	26. Wedding Night

Sitting down among the rose petals spread across the blanket, candle light flickering around the room, Tom poured a glass of red wine for both of us. 

“To us,” he toasted. 

“To us,” I returned as we raised our glasses to each other. 

Feeding each other cheese and crackers, slices of fruit and sipping on wine, we looked back over the day, each thinking of another little detail that brought a smile to the face of the other. Subconscious touches to the arm or face as we ate and chatted, reinforcing the emotion of the day and night. 

Music playing quietly in the background Tom, who’d been laying with his head in my lap, stood and held his hand out to me, “May I have this dance Mrs. Hiddleston?” 

Putting my hand up, he helped me to my feet then pulled me in close taking my hand in his, other hand resting lightly on the centre of my back, my hand resting on his shoulder. 

“That’s going to take a little bit of getting used to,” I said as we slow danced around the living room. 

Looking down at me, he smiled, “Thank you for taking my name. I didn’t really expect you to. I had a feeling you might want to keep your own seeing as how you...” 

“Like to piss you off?” I finished for him. 

“Not what I was going to say. More, that you’ve always fought against the attention the name brings, and I know your independence means the world to you.” he said. 

“I told you, I have to keep you guessing. Can’t have me getting predictable, can we?” I laughed. “Besides, I figured if I was doing it, and with you being a traditionalist, I might as well go all the way.” 

“Well, you made me very happy by doing so,” he murmured against my temple. 

“Should we clean this away babe?” I asked, in between songs. 

“Probably should I guess,” he answered. “Although I’m not feeling very inclined to let you go.” 

“Hmm, I’m not exactly feeling inclined to be let go,” I sighed against his chest. “This is nice.” 

We danced the next song then he reluctantly let me go while we both tidied up. Pouring another glass of red, I was back in his arms as we danced around the room again. Taking a few sips, I moved us over to the table and put my glass down, then looked up at Tom who put his glass down also. Not a word was spoken as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. 

Gently placing me on the bed, he lay down beside me stroking his hand up and down my arm. Pulling me close, he slid the thin strap of the chemise off my shoulder and kissed along my collarbone. Deciding to not let him have it all his own way tonight, I pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. 

Opening his mouth, in what I was going to assume was a protest, I put my finger against his lips. 

Leaning forward, I placed a kiss in the middle of his chest, slowly worked my way down his stomach following his happy trail until I reached the band of his sleep pants. Rubbing him through material, I hooked my finger under the band of his pants and pulled them back enough that I could take the tip of him in my mouth and swirl my tongue across the smooth skin. A low moan left his lips as his hips rose pushing him further into my mouth. Tongue working its way along his length, my hand guiding him deeper, then my mouth moving up and down slowly until he put his hand under my arm and gently pulled, signaling he wanted me to stop. Reluctantly freeing him from my mouth, I retraced the path up his happy trail, over his stomach to kiss the patch of fine chest hair before travelling over his collarbone and gently sucking on his neck as a small moan escaped his lips. Continuing up to his ear, I nipped his lobe gently before moving along his jaw to the corner of his mouth. Pushing myself back a little, I looked down into his eyes and felt like I could drown in the emotion I saw there. 

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but once again I stopped him by rubbing my nose against his in the same way he does to me. Having him wrap his arms around me in an almost protective gesture as I pressed my lips against his, brought an emotional response I wasn’t expecting, and to my shock I found tears rolling down my face. 

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, me still straddling his hips, Tom pulled me close and held me tight, “Oh my darling girl, please tell me they’re happy tears,” he said into my hair. 

“God, I’m pathetic,” I said wiping my face. “And yes, they’re happy tears.” 

“You’re not pathetic,” he stated firmly. “To be honest, and don’t get cranky, I love this because it’s a side of you I very rarely see. A side you never let me see.” 

Laughing and crying all at once, I looked at him, “I wasn’t expec...I didn’t,” pausing to blow a breath out, I started again. “I wasn’t expecting to feel like this. After so long together, never in my wildest dreams did I expect to feel like this. I feel like I’m going to burst with the love I feel for you. I’m not doing a very good job of explaining this.” 

“You’re doing an excellent job,” he assured me. 

Smiling at his reassurance I continued, “I love you; I’ve loved you for a very long time. Even when you piss me off and I don’t like you, I love you. I’m _in love_ with you. But this, I don’t know how to explain it. I love you so much it hurts. Does that make any sense?” 

“Perfect sense because I feel exactly the same way. It’s what I’ve been trying to say when you kept shushing me,” he chuckled. “There’s a pain right here,” he touched a spot just over my heart, “and it hurts, but it’s a good hurt.” 

“Yes!” I exclaimed. “Yes, that’s it exactly.” 

Twisting his body, arms tight around me, he lay me down so I was on my back, with him leaning over me. 

Bending down, he hovered with his mouth just above mine, “Just go with it tonight my love. You can go back to fighting the world tomorrow.” 

Closing the gap between us he pressed his lips gently against mine in an almost chaste kiss. The sweetness of that touching of lips brought a little sigh from me, and I felt him smile against my mouth. 

“Your soft side’s showing Mrs. H,” he joked. 

“Oh, shush you. Do it again, it was nice,” I said. 

“You mean like this?” he asked as he brought his lips down on mine gently. “How about this?” he asked applying the slightest pressure to move my lips apart.   
Giddy with the emotion he put into that kiss, I actually reached up and touched my lips when he broke the kiss, as if trying to push it into them forever. 

“Mmm, nice,” I whispered. “I would very much like you to do that again.” 

Bringing his lips down again, he pressed them gently on mine and, feeling his tongue touch my bottom lip I opened for him. Putting my arms around his neck, I pulled him down so his weight rested on me. He had one arm under me, hand open against my shoulder blade while the other caressed my hip, pulling the chemise higher and higher on my thigh as his hand moved up and down. Breaking the kiss, we were both breathing a little heavy as our bodies pressed together. 

“Much as I love this on you and it feels amazing,” Tom said touching the chemise, “It has to go. I need to feel _you_.” 

Pulling it up, he gently took it off over my head and dropped it to the floor. 

Looking at him in surprise, he smiled, “I like it. I want you to wear it again.” 

“Shame you can’t adopt that attitude when it’s something I like,” I joked. 

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he said. 

Laughing, I shook my head, “No you won’t, you’re too..” 

His lips came down on mine. Gentle at first then a little more insistent as his hand went to my breast, mouth leaving mine and travelling to my neck, his tongue hot against my skin. “You’re right,” he said against my neck. “I won’t.” 

Running my fingertips along the tops of his arm, I delighted in the feel of his bicep flexing as his hand massaged my breast, hips slowly thrusting against my leg. His lips found their way to the hollow of my neck then travelled along my collarbone. 

Pushing me back so I was lying flat, he kissed his way down my skin until he reached my breast. Sucking gently, he took my nipple into his mouth as I arched my back under him and ran my hands through his hair. Having teased my nipple until it was hard, he turned his attention to my other breast, paying it the same attention. A moan left my throat, his hand tracing circles on my skin as he worked his way over my stomach. 

Having played with both nipples, he lifted his head and gently blew warm air on both of them causing my skin to pucker with goosebumps, nipples so hard they could almost cut glass. His lips sought mine again as I put one arm around his neck, the other slowly tracing the skin on his side, down over his waist and hips. Able to feel him hard against my leg, I reached down and took him in my hand, stroking slowly as his fingers found their way between my legs. 

Gasping as his fingers pressed slowly against me then finding their way inside, I pushed against him, my free hand holding his arm.   
His kiss was hot but gentle, our tongues doing a deliciously slow, passionate dance. Breaking the kiss, his tongue travelled down my neck onto my chest. I cried a small protest as his body moved beyond my reach and I had to let him go. My protests were ignored as he licked his way slowly, but deliberately over my ribs and down my stomach until he found his way between my legs. Finding what he was in search of, he licked and sucked the hard nub, fingers maintaining their steady rhythm until I was writhing underneath him, breath coming in short pants. 

“Let yourself go my love,” he said, lifting his mouth. “You’re close, just let yourself go.” Mouth back on my skin, he nipped the inside of my thigh and pushed another finger inside, increasing the pace. 

Feeling the familiar scratchy feeling deep inside, I held his hand and pushed myself against it. The muscles contracting once, twice, then crying out his name, I was free falling over the edge. Moving quickly up the bed, he held me tight as I rode the wave of the orgasm. Kissing me softly, as he lay beside me, body thrusting gently against mine, fingers helping me ride the wave all the way down, he smiled, “I’ll never tire of your body.” 

Protesting that I wasn’t finished with him as he moved to enter me, he shook his head, “Not tonight. I want to make love to my wife. Now.” 

Holding my left hand down on the bed, his fingers laced through mine, he used his right hand to guide himself inside me, our eyes locked on each other. He entered slowly, then laced the fingers of our right hands together. Pushing against my hands to hold himself up, he thrust forward until he was deep inside me , breath catching in the back of his throat. Bending my legs at the knee allowing him to go deep, our hips thrusting in time with each other, fingers laced together, we couldn’t have been more at one if we’d tried. His gaze was intense as he watched me watching him. 

Unlacing the fingers of our right hands, he held himself up as his head came down near mine, noses rubbing. His lips took mine in a kiss that shook me to my core and had me whimpering against his mouth, orgasm building until I peaked, back arching as I pushed myself against him. He thrust harder and faster, breath catching, muscles tensing as he reached his peak. Still thrusting until both of us were spent, he lay on top of me raining kisses along my collarbone and up my neck until he reached my mouth. Laying a gentle kiss on my closed lips, I felt him smile. 

“What are you smiling about?” I asked. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever done that,” he replied. 

“Oh, I think we might have done it a time or two,” I laughed. 

Laughing with me, he said, “Not ‘that’. I don’t think you’ve ever been that quiet.” 

Raising an eyebrow and trying to keep a straight face, I asked, “Are you saying I make too much noise?” 

“Well....” he said, tongue in cheek. 

“Be careful you,” I laughed. “I might just keep this up, see how you like it all the time. Especially when you’re demanding I say your name.” 

His face suddenly got serious as he looked down at me. 

“That was a quick change of mood,” I observed. 

“I just want to remember exactly how you look right now,” he said. 

“I almost don’t want it to end,” I whispered looking into his eyes. “Maybe if we stay awake, the day won’t end and it can stay this magical.” 

“We can make it magical love. Every day if we want. It’s not always going to be like this admittedly, but it’s up to us to keep the magic alive. Now, come over and cuddle up to me wife,” he said with a big grin on his face. 

“Yes, husband,” I replied with an equally big grin. 

Laying in each other's arms we must have both had the same thought at the same time because our eyes met and we both said, “We did it.” 


	27. Thinking About Loki (explicit)

**THINKING ABOUT LOKI (EXPLICIT)**

**This is the follow on from the chapter entitled Thinking About Loki that is available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom**

Text forgotten, Loki on my mind, I started the car and turned for home. ‘Something I was going to do on the way home,’ I thought somewhere in the back of my mind. ‘Doesn’t matter, whatever it was. Not important. Loki,’ were the thoughts going through my mind. Mental pictures of my husband in big black boots, green and black leather, black wig… What was it I was going to do on the way home? Can’t think. Turning the music up in the car I started tapping the beat on the steering wheel to give myself something to focus on while I was a at a red light. The song stopped and Poison by The Prodigy came on. Loki’s song. There he was again. ‘Kneel before me.’ What? Where did that come from? Oh yeah, I remember. Was it getting hot in here? What the hell was I meant to be doing on the way home? Seriously can’t think straight, thoughts of Loki in my head. Loki reading – I remember that. Loki in a black suit – I remember that too. Loki in chains – oh, definitely remember that.

Pulling up in the driveway, I couldn’t get out the car quick enough. Barreling through the front door and taking off at a run. 

“Hiddleston where the hell are you?” I hollered running up the hallway.

Hitting the bedroom at a run, I couldn’t see him, but I spied the shoes I’d worn yesterday. Putting them on my feet, I was hollering again, “Tommmm, where the hell are…” I broke off as he walked through the door, frown on his face.

“I’m here what’s the…” was all he got out before I pushed him against the wall. As his hands came up to touch my shoulders, I grabbed them and pinned them to the wall with mine, rubbing my body against his as I licked his bottom lip. Opening his mouth for me, I reached for his tongue with mine, seeking to dominate. Breaking away from the kiss, I ran my tongue along his jaw, then nipped his earlobe before kissing and sucking his neck. Thank you whoever invented stilettos, my short ass appreciates the height advantage they offer.

Feeling him start to harden against my body, I abandoned his mouth and went down on my knees in front of him, pulling his sleep pants down and taking him deep in my mouth. His hands came down on my head, grasping a handful of hair as his hips thrust forward and he let out a groan. Reaching behind, I grabbed his ass in my hands and pulled him forward, mouth and tongue working hard to accommodate his every hardening cock. Relaxing my grip, I waited for him to ease back a little then pulled him forward again. Once we’d established the rhythm I wanted, I reached one hand down and cupped his balls while I started rubbing my clit through my panties with the other.

Gripping my hair tight in his hand, he pulled back forcing me to look up at him. “You need to stop or I’m going to cum,” he said.

Reluctantly taking him out of my mouth, I stood and rubbed myself against him, pushing one of his hands down between my legs. Realising that my dress was impeding his ability to touch me I pulled it over my head then removed my bra leaving me standing in panties and stilettos. Kissing him hard on the mouth again, I pushed his hand inside my panties. 

Whimpering with the need to be touched, I pulled my mouth away from his, “Finger me. Now.”

Pushing two fingers inside he looked at me and went to speak.

“Shut up, don’t talk and do that harder,” I demanded grabbing his arm and pushing it down, wrapping my hand around his cock, pumping him up and down as he started biting my neck.

“More,” I panted as he thrust his hips forward against my hand. “Put more in.” 

His reaction was a little slow and I pushed hard against him. “I need more,” I screamed at him in frustration, genuine tears in my eyes because I had an itch and he wasn’t scratching it.

Looking at me slightly confused he said, “I’d be happy to help you out darling, if you’ll..”

Grabbing his arm, I pulled him towards the bed, giving him a shove from behind to speed him up.

“On your back,” I demanded.

Laying down on the bed, flat on his back, I ripped his sleep pants off over his feet, got rid of my panties and straddled him so his cock was resting just in front of my pussy. Wrapping my hand around him, I rubbed his cock against my clit however my aggravation must have been evident as he looked at me and said, “Tell me what you want, clearly this isn’t working. I’d be happy to oblige if you just tell me what you want.” 

Leaning forward I pushed my boob against his mouth, “Shut up. Just shut up and suck.”

Pushing my fingers inside my pussy I pumped them hard and fast as he sucked my nipple but it just wasn’t working for me and I was getting really frustrated. I knew what I needed and I was getting cranky because Tom wasn’t giving it to me, even though I knew he had no idea.

Grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my head back hard, Tom went to say something but I growled, “Do it harder.”

“Do what harder?” he asked. “I’ll be happy to do wha…”

“Pull my fucking hair harder, just do everything, anything, just do it fucking harder,” I yelled at him.

Looking a little exasperated Tom looked at me, “What, exactly, do you want?”

“I don’t know,” I growled back. “I don’t know what the fuck I want but I know I want it.”

Pushing me down on the bed, not saying a word, he was on me. Hands squeezing my boobs, pinching my nipples, biting my neck. “You want this?” he questioned, panting.

“Yes. Oh God, yes. Like that,” I cried.

Working a nipple with one hand, he put his other hand between my legs and cupped me, pushing the heel of his palm down hard against my clit.

“Open your legs,” he said. 

Not needing to be told twice, I spread my legs wide and he pushed three fingers inside, pumping hard. My back arched, hips pushing up to meet his hand as he fingered me. Moving down the bed a little further he nipped at my hips before he found my clit. Tongue flicking back and forth across the sensitive nub, fingers pumping hard I could feel myself about to lose it. 

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” I panted as he lifted his head slightly. Grinning at me for a second, his head went back down, lips on my clit as he sucked hard then ran his teeth lightly across me. There was no build up this time; intense muscle spasms started ripping through me. As soon as he felt the first spasm he took his fingers away and, just as I was about to scream at him, he grabbed my leg, held it up and thrust his cock inside me. 

“Is this what you want? Huh, is it? Answer me,” he commanded.

“Yes, and don’t you fucking dare stop,” I answered through gritted teeth. 

Slowing the pace a little, he kept thrusting deep then bent down and gently nipped my boob. Back arching to push my boob against him, hips thrusting in time with his, I cried out as he gently bit my nipple. 

“Get up,” he demanded, dragging me up by the arm. 

Leaning forward, he kissed me hard, tongue in my mouth as he moved himself to the head of the bed where he leaned back, legs out in front.

“Get on,” he said, nodding at his cock, “ride me.” 

Straddling his hips, while he held his cock, I lowered myself until he was balls deep in me. Holding his shoulders, his hands on my hips, we were straight into it. Him half lifting me with each upward thrust, me using his shoulders for support as I drove myself down on him hard.

Letting my hips go, he wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled.

“Harder,” I hissed at him.

Cupping the back of my head with his hand, he grabbed my hair near the roots and pulled backwards exposing my throat which he then sucked and bit. My hands dug into his shoulders as I felt myself getting close to climaxing again.

Letting my hair go he shoved me back as he leaned forwards. Holding my leg up on his shoulder with one hand, he pumped his cock with the other while he lined himself up with the opening of my pussy. Shuffling forwards on the bed, so his knees were close to my ass, he pushed himself in hard. 

“Go as wide as you can,” he grunted as he thrust forward, “Spread your legs so I can get deeper.”

One leg still over his shoulder, I spread my other leg as wide as it would go, foot tucked over the side of the bed for traction. There are advantages to being flexible. 

“Oh God yes,” he said. “So good.”

Balls slapping my ass, cock so deep I swear he was fucking my cervix, pubic bone banging my clit on every forward thrust, it wasn’t long before I could feel myself about to let go.

“I’m gonna blow, love. Hurry up, I can’t hold on,” he panted.

Grabbing his ass on the next forward thrust I held him tight against me so I could rub my clit hard against him. 

“Hurry….up. Oh, thank fuck,” he groaned as he felt my muscles grip his cock. Pulling his hips back he thrust forward twice; both hard, fast movements then I felt his cock twitch and he lay his body weight on me, continuing to pump his hips against me until he was spent.

We lay like that for a minute getting our breath back, then he propped himself up on an elbow, looked at me and said, “So, you want to tell me what that was all about? Love the shoes by the way.”

“I don’t know. I was in the car about to text you when I heard something about Loki, then next minute I had this burning need for this,” I answered. 

“Did you at least get your coffee?” he asked.

“Coffee! That’s what it was,” I said, smacking my head.

Puzzled expression on his face he looked at me, “huh?”

“When I was driving home, I knew I was going to stop and do something but I couldn’t think what it was because all I could think about was you in leather and boots. Then I thought of chains and the way Loki fucks, and all l could think about was your cock and I totally forgot the coffee,” drawing in a deep breath, I looked at him and continued, “So after coffee are we still on for the beach?”


	28. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

Chapter 43 I'm Not Scared Anymore available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom preceeds this chapter

**HELLO DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND**

I moved silently to stand and watch her paint. Hair being lifted gently, chemise wrapping around her legs in the breeze, the diffused light shining from inside giving her an almost ethereal look. The muscles in her shoulders flexing as she shook paint cans, while her hands delivered paint to the canvas. Scrapers being used as layer upon layer of paint were mixed and textured until she was satisfied. Head tilted this way and that as she surveyed the work she’d done. 

Totally immersed in what she was doing, one spray can was put down, hand hovering midair: 

“Hello darkness, my old friend,” she said without turning around. 

Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pulled her back against my hard body, lips on her neck, “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she said, turning in my arms. 

“I had to wait. He wasn’t ready,” I told her. 

She put her arms around my neck and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. Inhaling, I felt like I could drown in the scent of her. She seemed different somehow, more sure of herself. She didn’t have that ‘deer in the headlights’ look about her. I liked it. 

“Why are you here?” she asked. 

Wrapping her hair around my hand, I pulled her head back exposing that delicious neck of hers. Bringing my mouth to the hollow of her neck, I was about to kiss her when she jerked back. 

“I asked you a question,” she said. 

Snorting at this little show of defiance, I was surprised when her hands came to my chest. 

Pushing back, she jumped down landing on her feet, hand still resting on my chest. “Answer me.” 

“Why am I usually here?” I answered with a smirk on my face. She knew damn well why I was here. 

“Why do you do this to him. He’s so gentle, he doesn’t deserve it,” she told me. 

“I’m usually only here because he’s too weak to do what he wants to. I’m usually here because he summoned me. I’m usually here because you’re too much for him at times. He can’t give you what you need,” I explained. “But you already know all this, so you tell me. Why am I here?” 

“I’m not sure. I gave him everything he wanted; I don’t know what more he wants,” she shrugged. 

“And there you go,” I said. 

Frowning she looked at me, “I don’t understand. Because I gave him what he wanted, he needs you?” 

“ _He_ doesn’t need me anymore. You’ve given him everything he ever wanted. There’s no need for him to punish you anymore. You do know that’s why he uses me don’t you pet? Because you wouldn’t give him what he wanted, he became insecure but, being who he is couldn’t do anything about it. He used me to punish you for his insecurities and jealousies. He’s free of me, free of needing me to do what he couldn’t. To be honest, he hasn’t needed me, really needed me for a while, he just likes to submit every so often. No pet, I’m here for you. “ 

I could see she was confused, see her thinking through what I’d just said. I’m not usually a patient man, and I admit I couldn’t wait to fuck her. That luscious cunt of hers wrapped around my cock, oh, the anticipation. But first, we have this little matter to deal with. “Come on love, think.” 

“I don’t understand. He uses you to punish me because I wouldn’t give him what he wanted. No surprise, always figured it was along those lines. I've given him everything he wants so there’s no reason for...” 

She stopped, realisation evident in her eyes. 

Shaking her head, fear in her eyes, “You’re here to say goodbye.” 

“Not goodbye as such. More like ‘see you later’. You’ll never be truly free of me my sweetling. You’re the reason he allows me to be here. It’s you that calls, practically screams for me. You’re the one that needs me,” I told her. “I know you don’t want to admit it but without what I give you every so often...” I trailed off. Let her figure it out. 

“You don’t scare me anymore. I don’t _need_ you. I admit what you give me is addictive, but I don’t need you and, as I said, you don’t scare me anymore,” she told me, and I could see she believed it. 

Good for her. Too bad she was lying to herself. “I don’t need what you give me,” she repeated. 

“Look at you, you’re a mess. You don’t want me to come, yet you fear me leaving. You say you wait for me, yet you dread me coming. How _are_ those scars these days my Dark Angel? Still give you trouble do they?” I asked. 

“Fuck you,” she spat. “It’s been ages.” 

“That’s just it. It has been ages, so how long can you go before you start to feel the need, before ‘she’ starts plotting? How long can you go before ‘she’ starts calling to you. You may not be scared of me, and I believe you when you say you’re not. But you’re fucking terrified of her aren’t you? I help keep her away. You’re damaged love, not right in the head, sick and twisted...should I go on?” I asked. 

“I’m not letting you do this to me anymore. You can do what you want physically, I don’t care. It heals. You can’t hurt me anymore, not here,” she pointed to her head then her heart, “he gave me the courage to face you...and her if I have to. I’m strong now, I know he’s got me. I admit, I’ll miss the things you can do _for_ me, but I’m not going to miss the things you do _to_ me.” 

“You don’t have to miss me. I’m _always_ going to be around. When you need me, really need me, you just have to shout my name loud enough. I’ll hear you. I’ll be here for you when you need me. But only for you now, not him anymore,” I told her as she started to cry. 

Confused by the tears, I used my finger to trace the path it had taken, “What’s with the tears?” I asked. 

“I don’t know if I’m really ready to let you go. I hate you, but I love you with an intensity that should scare me but doesn’t. I figured you’d always be a part of our lives,” she said, palming the tears from her eyes. 

“And I will be, but only when you really need me. Listen, he’s stronger than he thinks he is too. Give him a little bit of time to process everything that’s just happened to him. He’s still in emotional shock. I think you might be surprised at what he’s capable of. I think he’ll be capable of giving you a lot of what I do. But you, you’re different. I meant what I said, you’re damaged. You need this. Dry your eyes. I do intend to use and abuse you before I leave and I don’t want a snot riddled mess sucking my cock,” I told her as I dragged her inside. 

Wrenching her arm free, she stood on the spot, “Get your fucking hands of me. I can walk.” 

Spinning around, I went to grab her but she dodged out of the way. “Don’t push me pet. I will hurt you, we both know that. Or is that what this is about? You want me to hurt you? See, I told you. You’re damaged, it’s not natural to want what you want. It’s sick and twisted.” 

Tapping her head then covering her heart, she looked at me, smile on her face, “I’m not scared of you, you can’t hurt me here.” 

“I don’t give a fuck about your head or your heart love. Never did. I want your body. That luscious mouth wrapped around my cock. That cunt filled with your fingers. Those glorious tits almost suffocating me as I bite and suck your nipples. Look,” I said pointing to my engorged cock, “This is your doing, you need to take care of it.” 

Grabbing a fistful of hair, I pulled her along behind me as I marched her through the house. Reaching the bedroom, I threw against the wall, satisfied as I heard the thud of her head smacking against it. Glaring at me, eyes blazing with fury, she waited. Slowly approaching I maintained eye contact waiting for her to look away as she always does when she knows she can’t win. Ah, how I love it when she submits to me. Mine to do with what I want. My own little sex slave. Almost upon her and she still hadn’t broken eye contact. Interesting. 

Reaching out, I put my hand around her throat, pinning her to the wall. “What game should we play tonight my defiant little love? Hmm, what game takes your fancy?” I said as I licked her neck. 

I was holding her so tight I felt her try to swallow before she spoke. 

“No games,” she croaked as she reached up and pulled my head down, kissing me hard, tongue licking my bottom lip. 

Oh, the taste of her was divine. Her tongue searching for mine as she pressed her lips harder against mine. So many mixed feelings running through my mind. Part of me wants to pick her up, wrap her in my arms and protect her from anything and anyone, that’s the part of _him_ that always stays, the part that won’t let me go too far with her. Then there’s the part that wants to keep her tied to the bed to be used and abused as I see fit, before you get pissed about it, she loves it. Then there’s the part that she sees as the cruel and sadistic bastard, the part that wants to own and possess her, the part that wants to control her by whatever means necessary. I’m not the cruel and sadistic bastard she thinks I am, I love her desperately, as much as _he_ does. This is her doing, she calls to me, she can’t help herself then she just brings out the worst in me/him. She truly is like a drug, the more you get the more you want. _He’s_ right in that respect, but where he’s happy to let her go about doing whatever it is she wants to do, I want her to be at my beck and call, I don’t want to share. Interesting character isn’t _he,_ everyone thinking he’s such a gentleman, a romantic, ‘such a nice guy’, when in truth he has the same evil, cruel and sadistic thoughts I do. He just doesn’t act on them.’ 

Breaking the kiss, I looked down on her swollen lips and ran the back of my hand across her flushed cheek waiting for her to flinch as she usually would. To my surprise she didn’t. Searching her face, I couldn’t see any fear. We’ve always had a lot in common, her and I: I like to fuck and she likes to be fucked. I like to hurt, she likes to be hurt. I like to play rough, she likes to play rough. Never with _him_ though, only ever with me. 

Pulling her to me, I held her close, looking in her eyes then gently kissing her. “You’ve made your point little one, I don’t scare you, I can see that. I won’t say I'm not a little disappointed but I'm curious where this is going to go. Does this mean you’re not interested anymore?” 

“Oh, quite the contrary,” she answered. “I want you as much as I ever did, and if this is the last time, and you feel the need to do what you usually do then so be it. I just wanted you to understand that I’m not scared of you. Not anymore.” 

“Kneel before me,” I demanded pushing her to the ground. 

Kneeling at my feet, she looked up and smiled as she reached out and started rubbing my cock through the boxer shorts _he_ was wearing. Throwing my head back, I felt those beautiful fingers stroking the length of me through the material. 

Looking down on her briefly I said, “It’s not going to be gentle pet. I want you. No, I need you.” 

"I don’t want it gentle,” she said as she pulled the boxers down, freeing my cock. 

“How ready are you?” I asked taking my cock in my hand and stroking myself, making sure the head touched her lips. 

“I want you to use me anyway you see fit but, I will defy you if I believe you’re out of line. I meant what I said, you don’t scare me anymore,” told me. 

“I can see that,” I replied. “Open your mouth pet.” 

On her knees in front of me, she opened her mouth, eyes on mine as I slowly pushed my cock between her lips. Reaching up she took over pushing my hand out of the way. Tongue flicking across the swollen head of my cock, a quick dip into my slit sending bolts of pleasure through me and down to my balls making my cock twitch. Oh, that mouth was so deliciously hot as she took more of me inside. Her tongue worked constantly licking me so I could slide further in. A little resistance as she relaxed the muscles in the back of her throat then she had every inch of my cock in her mouth. 

Pumping gently at first to give her time to adjust, she grabbed my ass and pulled me forward signalling she was ready. Grabbing a handful of hair and pulling her head back opened her throat up just that little more and I pulled my hips back then thrust forward. Moaning as I thrust forward, she reached behind with both hands digging her fingernails lightly into my ass. Pulling back a little more, I pushed forward hard, cock banging her throat. Both hands in her hair now, pulling hard as I fucked her throat getting more and more turned on by the vibrations her moans sent along the length of me, her hand lightly squeezing my balls. 

“Oh, your mouth is amazing pet but I need you to stop,” I told her as I slowly withdrew my cock, loving the way it glistened with saliva. 

Kneeling down on the floor with her, I pressed my cock against her, enjoying the feel of the silky material she was wearing. Hand cupping the back of her head, I pulled her forward and crushed her lips under mine, holding her head tight so she couldn’t pull away. She didn’t just relax into the punishing kiss, she melted into it. The more she pressed her body against mine, the more I wanted to own her, possess her. 

Releasing her suddenly, she started to fall backwards and put her hand out to stop the descent. I pushed on her elbow causing her arm to buckle and her to end up on the ground. I was on top of her before she’d stopped falling, mouth nipping and sucking at the swell of the skin peeping out the top of the chemise she wore. 

Arching her back underneath me, nipples straining against the thin material it was too much for me and I pulled against the material to expose those beautiful tits. Hearing a tearing sound, she glanced down and the smile lit her entire face up. 

“Suck them,” she said thrusting her chest upwards, grabbing my head and pulling it down. Slapping her hands away, I glared at her. 

“You dare tell me what to do,” I demanded. 

Pushing herself back a little, she struggled to get out from under me, managing to prop herself up on one elbow taking her breast in the other hand, rubbing her thumb across the nipple, then leaning down and flicking her tongue across her own nipple. Oh, fuck me that was hot. 

“Then don’t,” she said as she continued to flick her tongue across her own nipple. “You can watch me suck it.” Squeezing her tit upwards she closed her lips over her nipple and sucked. A moan left my lips and my cock did a dance of its own. Licking my lips, I leaned forward so my mouth was closing in on hers. She released the nipple from her mouth but didn’t move her head so we both licked her nipple, tongues dancing together as they moved over the slick skin. 

I took my cock in hand and started pumping up and down as we fought for the chance to lick her nipple. 

“You had your chance and didn’t want it,” she whispered. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it, I said ‘you dare to tell me what to do’. I want it. Now get the fuck out of the way so I can have it,” I said putting my hand on her face and shoving her backwards. Grabbing the material of the chemise I tore it the rest of the way exposing both of her breasts. 

Taking a nipple in my mouth I ran my tongue across it before biting her, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough that her hips bucked and back arched, my other hand squeezing her other tit, and I wasn’t gentle. 

Reaching down, she grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. “You don’t get to hurt me just for the hell of it. I will shut you down. Now, get off me and put me on the bed.” 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do pet. You’re not that good,” I told her slapping her hand away from my head. Who the fuck did she think she was? 

Standing I dragged her up off the floor by the arm and went to throw her across to the bed, but she stood her ground, put her hands on my chest and shoved me backwards causing me to lose my balance and stumble towards the bed. She was right behind me and gave me an extra shove knocking me so I fell then she came and stood beside the bed. Reaching out I grabbed the little lace panties she was wearing and pulled her forwards. Trying to stand her ground, the panties ripped. 

“Get on” I said patting the bed. 

I could see the internal debate in her head. I have no doubt she wanted me. Her pert nipples so hard they looked like little pebbles, cunt wet with longing. But she’s a stubborn little thing and, even though she wanted me, she’d deny both of us just because she can. I have no qualms in forcing her. I know she wants me. 

“Are you going to get on or am I going to make you?” I asked. 

She stood for another few seconds, then crawled onto the bed. “Good girl, crawl to me. Put my cock in your mouth. Ah yeah. Just. Like. That.” Her tongue was magic, sliding up and down the length of me, mouth nuzzling my balls before she took me in and sucked me deep. Oh God her mouth was magic. Hot, wet, amazing. She pushed her tongue hard against my cock pushing it to the roof of her mouth as she took me all the way in, working to relax her throat muscles. 

“Moan for me pet,” I told her, loving the feel of the vibration on the back of her throat. “Mmm, ah yes, good girl. Slow now, not too fast. Stroke my balls. Ahh, yes. Mmm, your mouth is magic. Easy pet, easy slow. I want to fuck all of you, not just your mouth.” She looked so good, long hair falling over her shoulder, mouth sliding up and down my cock, tits bouncing as she moved, squirming on her heel which was resting against her cunt. “Stop. Now.” I ordered. “Be a good girl and come here,” I said, tapping my chest. 

Slowly moving up the bed, she straddled my chest, pussy inches from my mouth. The scent of her was heady, intoxicating. Putting my hands behind her, I dragged her ass the couple of inches I needed so I could bury my face in her dripping wet cunt. Running my tongue along her slit, I lapped at the juices that had gathered there, before searching for the sensitive button that lay hidden. Target found, I flicked my tongue over the sensitive little pebble as she reached behind and placed her hands on my chest, back arched, head thrown back, moans of pleasure leaving her mouth as her hips thrust back and forth on my chest. I could feel her pussy dripping onto my chest she was so wet. I needed more. 

“Hold on,” I warned as I pushed her back, howls of protest leaving her mouth at the sudden loss of my tongue. No sooner had she landed on the bed, I grabbed her leg and shifted it to the side so I had access to her cunt and pushed two fingers straight in. Fingering her hard and fast, other hand pinching her nipple and listening to her rapid breathing. I could feel her muscles gripping my fingers each time I pushed them in. Writhing on the bed, she turned to look at me. 

“More. I want more,” she panted. 

Pulling my fingers out, I grabbed hold of her hand and put it on top of mine. “Let’s do it together. You’ve done it before. With him.” 

Lightly gripping the fingertips of her index and middle finger, I slid them down the slick folds to the entrance of her pussy. She moved her legs further apart, spreading herself wide. Watching her face, I slowly pushed our fingers deep inside her. 

“Can you feel that?” I said softly, “Feel the muscles gripping our fingers, feel how they grab and hold. That’s what I feel on my cock, you gripping me and not wanting to let me go. Those muscles feel amazing when I’m just about to cum and the head of my cock is super sensitive. Speaking of cumming, you’re about to. Let’s go a bit harder shall we?” I asked her, as I controlled the speed and depth we fingered her. From where I was watching it looked fucking amazing. Our hands as one, pumping in and out of her pussy, fingers glistening with juices. I took my cock in my hand and started playing with myself while I watched our fingers disappear then reappear, her head thrown back, hips searching for more. Shuffling back a little on the bed, I bent down and grazed her clit with my teeth and chuckled to myself as our fingers were caught in a vice like grip as she came. 

“Feel how wet you are? Feel how wet your cum makes everything. That’s what you do to my cock. Give me your hand. I want to taste you,” I said bringing our linked hand up to my mouth. Separating our hands I put her index finger in my mouth and sucked, then put my index finger in her mouth. “Taste yourself,” I told her as her tongue darted out to lick my finger. “Don’t you taste amazing.” 

Her eyes were still a little hooded and hadn’t quite focused when I moved to sit between her legs, cock in my hand stroking myself firmly but slow. Looking down her body, her eyes never left my hand. 

“You like that?” I asked her. 

“Very much,” she answered. 

Getting up on my knees, one hand stroking myself so she could watch, I slid the thumb of my other hand between her legs and used it to rub her clit. Everything was so wet from where she’d cum when we both fingered her, it felt amazing. 

“Do you want to do it with me?” I asked, watching the desire in her eyes build as she watched my beating off. 

“Please,” she said. 

“Sit up and spread your legs,” I said to her. 

Doing as she was told, she sat there eagerly waiting. I moved up and sat between her legs, back facing her. She reached around me, cheek resting on my back, and covered my hand with hers. I started stroking slowly at first, waiting for her to get the rhythm, then sped up a little. Her other hand came around and cupped my balls, gently massaging and rubbing. Looking down to see our hands joined again, this time for my pleasure brought a smile to my face. Did I really want to retreat and leave this? How would she feel if I took over on a permanent basis. I could. Maybe not entirely like this, but I could push more of myself on _him._ Would she like that. A hot fuck every time she wanted it. 

As good as our hands felt, if we didn’t stop I was going to make a mess and I still wanted to fuck that delectable cunt of hers, and maybe her ass, I’ll see how I feel. Mmm, now there’s a thought, pussy full of fingers, cock in her ass. Need to stop, I can feel I’m too close to losing control to be thinking like that. 

Spinning around, I pushed her back, held myself in my hand and rubbed up and down the wet folds of her pussy, pushing her lips apart to slap the head of my cock on her clit. 

“Should I fuck you hard and fast or should I make it slow, sliding in until my balls bang your ass then pull out so just the tip stays inside you and push back in slowly. You like it when my pubic bone pushes against your clit, don’t you my sweetling? Hmm, you like that? What about this, do you like this?” I asked as I flicked her clit hard, with my finger. “You like it when it hurts don’t you kitten? Hmmm? Pain is good, isn’t it?” 

Watching her lick her lips as I spoke, I knew she was going to deny it, but her body belies her as I can see how wet she is at the thought of it being hard and rough. She can deny it all she wants, she gets off on pain. Not too much, but she likes it to hurt. 

Unable to bear it anymore, I pushed my cock against the opening to her cunt and slammed myself inside her, feeling the warmth of those luscious velvet folds. She let out a cry; unsure if it was pain or pleasure I didn’t really give a damn. I made sure to push deep inside her, so deep my balls slapped her ass. Pushing my knees into the bed, I grabbed her legs and pushed them up then started pumping hard and fast. Her hands were gripping my shoulder blades but kept slipping so she dug her fingernails in to keep hold. She’s not the only one that gets off on pain and when those fingernails dug in it spurred me on harder and faster. 

“Dig them in harder,” I panted, slamming my cock deep inside. She was close to cumming again, her muscles like a vice on my cock each time I pushed in. “Cum on me, coat me with your juices. I want to fuck your ass, cum on me so I go in easier. That’s it, good girl, let go. Ahhh, nice.” I needed to get out of her because those muscles of hers were trying to milk me of everything I had. 

I kept pumping but slowed the pace as I waited for the last of the muscle spams of her orgasm to ease. Pulling back, I gave her a slap on the thigh, “Roll over, I want to fuck your ass.” Rolling over, she lay with her tits on the bed, ass up in the air, pussy lips open and glistening. Cock still wet from being inside her cunt, I pushed gently against her ass. Taking it slow, I pushed forward bit by bit, two fingers reaching around between her legs and fingering her. The resistance eased and I pushed hard, sliding into her tight ass. 

I could hear her moaning my name over and over, “oh, Loki. Loki, Lokiiii,” 

“You like that pet? We can give you more if you’d like,” I said as I pushed a third finger inside her. I felt her hand join mine as she played with her clit. 

“Loki, harder, harder,” she panted. “Make me cum, do it harder,” 

I reached forward, grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked back, while slamming my cock in her ass, balls slapping against her, fingers working in and out. I wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. The muscles in her ass were gripping so tight it was like she was holding me in her fist and jacking me off. 

“Hurry and cum, I can’t hold on much longer,” I moaned. 

“Noooo” she cried. “You can’t cum. You can’t.” 

“Sorry pet, but it’s going to happen, you need to hurry,” I told her. 

“No, I don’t want you to cum. If you cum it means you go away. I can’t lose you yet. You’re right, I need you.” 

Too close to cuming to really give a fuck what she was on about, I pumped hard and fast. “I’m cuming love, up to you whether it’s on you or in you but it’s about to happen.” 

“In, in, do it in,” she moaned as her finger moved faster over her clit. 

I felt the first twitch and knew I was just about to lose my load whether she was ready or not. 

“Cumming, cumming, ohhhhh,” I groaned as I shot my seed deep inside her. 

I felt the muscles of her pussy contract around my fingers. She’d cum with me. 

Her legs slid from under her, leaving her laying flat on her stomach on the bed, with me laying prone on top of her. 

I could feel the sobs wracking her body, “I didn’t want you to cum. I don’t want you to leave. I love Tom with everything I am, and I want and need him but I need you. You’re a fucking asshole and I hate you, but I need you.” 

“Are you ok love?” I asked. 

I felt the intake of breath then felt her hold it as she tried to turn over. Lifting my body weight to allow her to roll over, I settled between her legs when she was on her back. Looking down through tear stained eyes she said, “Tom?” 

Nodding, I said, “It’s me. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” 

Pushing herself up on her elbows, eyes wide she again said, “Tom? It’s you?” 

“Yes, it’s me. Are you ok?” I asked. 

“I’m fine. I’m just a bit...is it really you?” 

“It’s really me,” I said, holding her when she sat up. 

“Hold me, please. Just hold me tight,” she said sliding down the bed. 

Putting my arms around her, I pulled her in tight. “I’ve got you sweetling. I’m not letting you go pet.” 


	29. Loki's Quick Bang

Chapter 45 Quick Visit in My Virtual Adventures Preceeds this chapter

Looking up at him, a couple of inches taller than usual because of the boots, I felt tiny. Damn but he looked fine dressed in those leather pants and shirt, the overcoat was awesome and the wig and did I mention those leather pants and....

“Something wrong love?” he asked, smirk on his face.

Swallowing hard, I shook my head. 

“You sure?” he said coming closer.

“N-n-ohhh,” was all I got out as his mouth came down on mine, his hair falling across my neck. 

“You were saying little one?” he asked, mouth hovering just above mine.

I answered, “How long have we got?”

“As long as it takes,” he said as his mouth closed in on mine once again. His lips were insistent as they pushed mine apart and he sought my tongue with his. There it was. That little zap of delight as his tongue tangled itself around mine, encouraging an intimate dance between us. Oh my God, the feel of that leather pressing against my body was something else and my hands couldn’t help themselves reaching around behind and grabbing his ass and pulling him hard against me. His cock already hard and straining against the leathers.

Reaching out I massaged him through the material of his trousers, delighting in the groan that left his lips. His hands ran down my back and bunched up in my skirt. One hand lifting the material, his other hand ran down to  touch my leg then  started its ascent with a final destination goal in mind. 

“Unlace me, quickly. I want to fuck you so bad love but we don’t have much time. I’ll make it up to you later I promise but right now I need my cock in your cunt and I need it hard and fast.”

Fussing around with the leather lace on the front of his trousers I kept rubbing him as I unlaced the ties, touching the tip of his cock as I slid my fingers under the band. His hand had found its way between my legs.

“ Oh, good girl, you must have known something,” he said as he slid two fingers inside my naked pussy. I hadn’t bothered wearing underwear having an inkling this was where we’d end up. 

Finally freeing his cock, he pushed me back on the table and licked my slit while his fingers pumped in and out of me. Looking down I could see his cock was so engorged the head was purple and leaking precum. He was so ready.

“Fuck me,” I whispered. 

“You ready?” he asked. “Can I take you from behind love. I know the other way is better for you but we haven’t got a lot of time.”

Flipping over so he could take me from behind, I lifted one leg to give him easier access to my dripping pussy.

“God you make me so hot dressed like that,” I said to him.

“I’ll make it up to you later love, I promise,” he told me as I felt the tip of his cock push against my entrance.

One hard fast thrust and he was buried balls deep banging me so hard I could feel them slap my ass each time he pumped his hips. Grunting with every forward thrust because of the energy he was exerting, I had to push against him to stop myself from going over the table and through the window. His hands held my hips as he slammed into me.

“Play with your clit, I want you to cum but I’m not going to last much longer,” he  panted.

There was a bang on the door, “ Mr Hiddleston, Tom, you’re needed on set. Tom? Did you hear me?”

“It’s going to have to wait,” Tom yelled.

“Sorry, but they’ve almost set up. They want you now,” the voice said.

“Well they’re going to have to wait, I’m fucking my wife,” he growled.

There was silence for a brief moment, then the only sound that could be heard was Tom moaning. 

“Cum for me love, quickly. I’m can’t hold on, I’m  gonna blow.”

I was pretty close but not as close as he was. Sensing that I wasn’t quite ready, he put his hand up and on a backward thrust, he brought his hand  down hard on my ass then shoved his cock deep inside me. 

“Cum fuck you, I want to feel you cum on me,” he demanded. 

Backwards he went, slap on my ass again. One more and I was going to tip over the edge.

“Good girl, nearly there I can feel you. Cum for me sweetling. Oh yeah, that’s it,” he said as he brought his hand down a third time. I cried out with the slap and also because the orgasm tore through as he thrust three times, hard, fast and deep. 

Holding his breath,  I waited and heard that grunt he did that was so fucking hot and had been known to tip me over the edge on more than one occasion.

“Didn’t mean to slap you so hard that last one love, sorry,” he said massaging the bright red hand print. 

“Did the job,” I laughed. “It’ll be fine in an hour and until then, each time it stings I can remember why and get hot for you all over again. You better go babe. I’ll just pack up here and head home. I’ll see you some time tonight.”

He kissed me goodbye,  apologised once more for the slap then left. He didn’t know it yet but he was in all sorts of trouble when he got home.  You’re damned right you’ll be making it up to me Hiddleston.


	30. Am I Enough

The story titled Tom Has A Say in chapter 45 of My Virtual Adventures With Tom preceeds this chapter.

**AM I ENOUGH**

I know that look on her face. She’s walking, no almost running to me. As she gets to me, her lips are instantly seeking mine and her hands are grabbing for the buttons on my shirt. First button undone and I can feel her hands on my chest, little whimpers of desire escaping her lips. Reaching down I pull her little tank top over her head leaving her standing there, breasts exposed and begging for my touch. Her impatient fingers tearing at buttons now in her effort to expose my skin. God, she feels so good. She finally gets the last of the buttons undone, pushes my shirt to the side and rubs her bare breasts against my chest as she reaches up, fists my hair and drags my head down, lips seeking lips, tongue dancing with tongue. 

Running my hands over her back, feeling the muscles ripple as she moves reminds me just how strong she is and my cock stiffens rapidly remembering what those arms and hands of hers are capable of doing to my body. Hands now seeking to undo my jeans, she pushes her hand inside as she unzips me to ensure she doesn’t catch any part of me in the cruel teeth of the zip, guessing correctly that I'm not wearing underwear. Far too constrictive. Neither of us are big fans of underwear, not only for constrictive reasons but for me, knowing I can put my hand up her skirt or inside her shorts at any time and slide my fingers inside that delectable pussy of hers and not have anything hindering me, shows she’s always considering me. For me, having a big dick makes underwear uncomfortable and the knowledge that she loves being able to see the outline of me in trousers is a turn on, and she’s been known to unzip me and give me a head job in the most unusual places which would be made all the more difficult if I wore underwear. 

She’s wearing athletic shorts with an elastic waistband which I push down over her hips and watch fall to her feet as I cup her with my hand before sliding a finger deep inside. She’s already so wet, obviously been thinking about this for a while. Her hands are pushing at my jeans while her thumb circles the head of my cock, rubbing the bit of precum I've leaked around making me slippery. Pushing my hand away from her, she drops to her knees in front of me and takes me in her mouth as she pulls the jeans down over my ass and lets them drop down my legs. While her tongue is working its way along my shaft her hands are pulling the legs of my jeans over my feet so I stand naked before her. That mouth of hers is wickedly good, she’s mastered the art of deep throating, and while she doesn’t always do it, says she gets a thrill out of knowing she can please me by doing it. My pleasure is usually at the forefront of her mind, her own pleasure derived through pleasing me. 

Releasing my cock, she reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck and jumps up so her pussy is resting on my stomach, my cock pressing against her ass, legs wrapped around me with her ankles crisscrossed behind me so she can hold on. Pushing herself back a little, she reaches down and grabs my cock lining it up with her pussy, then lowers herself down so she takes my full length deep inside. Hands laced  behind my neck, arms over my shoulders, I can feel the muscles of her inner thighs working in conjunction with her abs to work herself up and down on my cock, driving it deep inside. Slightly angling myself forward, making sure she’s holding herself steady, I placed my hands on her ass cheeks so I can help lift and lower her on my cock while I thrust my hips forward. 

“Babe, I'm  gonna cum,” she whispered. “I’ve been thinking about this all day. So hot for you.”

“Cum for me love, I’m pretty close. I’ve been thinking about it all day too, couldn’t wait to get home and do you all over again. Wanted it to last a bit longer than this though,” I said as I was thrusting deep inside her.

“Going again, just need to scratch the itch,” she moaned as her fingernails bit into my shoulders. “Oh God, cumming,” as her teeth sank into my shoulder.

Feeling her muscles milking the length of my cock as she came was enough to tip me over and dug my fingers into her ass cheeks pulling her down hard as I came deep inside her. 

Taking a couple of steps forward, still holding her, I pushed her against the wall so that I didn’t drop her. My legs were a bit shaky but she was still slowly riding me and I didn’t want to stop her. 

“Big ask considering what we’ve just done Hiddleston but is there any chance you can make it to the bathroom like this. You put me down and I’m going to drip all over the floor,” she laughed then kissed me lightly. “Oh, welcome home by the way.”

I’d have carried her to the moon and back if she wanted after a welcome home like that. The woman is just amazing. 

“Hold on love, we’ll sprint,” I laughed as I tried running up the hallway with her wrapped around me and me still inside her. 

We almost made it, but her foot came loose and smacked the top of my thigh as I went to take a step causing me to trip, which resulted in us going down in a tangle of limbs and much laughter with her landing on top of me. 

Looking down she smiled, “Oops.”

“Oops indeed,” I said, reaching up to push the hair off her face. 

“Thanks for the soft landing,” she said quietly. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“You have but I’m up for hearing it again,” I told her, drowning in her eyes. God she’s beautiful, it still blows me away that she chose me, that she’s mine.

“I love you so much it hurts,” she said, lightly touching her lips to mine then gently touching my chest with her fingers, just over my heart, “Right here. But on me.”

There were no words to explain how that made me feel and that’s exactly what I told her. She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips again before demanding I get her to the bathroom

After she’d cleaned  up, we hit the kitchen and finished putting together the salad she’d been making when I walked in. After eating, tidying up and feeding the dogs she turned to me and said, “Did you want me to give you a massage? You’re usually a bit tight the first few days back.”

“That would be lovely, if you don’t mind,” I answered.

“I don’t mind, but can I play with your boy bits when I’m done?” she laughed.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” I told her.

“Do you want to lay on the couch or go to bed?” she asked.

Pointing up the hallway, “Bed sounds good to me.”

I have no idea what oils she uses but they smell divine and feel amazing, or maybe that’s just her hands. She sat just above my backside and started rubbing and squeezing along my shoulders and down my back, then shuffled her way down as she worked her magic. I could feel the tension leaving the muscles as she worked on them, leaving me feeling deliciously relaxed. Moving to the side, she worked her way down my legs to my feet. She’s always given me hell over the length of my toes, laughing that my toes look like her fingers. Now was no exception. “Seriously babe, these are not  toes .  _ Everything _ on you is just so long.”

Turning to look at her over my shoulder, I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She chuckled, “Yes, that too, now roll over. I need to do the front.”

Rolling over I watched as her hands worked on the calf muscles then up to my quads. She paused near my cock, seemed to consider whether to go there or not but chose to move up to my chest, then down my arms. It was quite distracting as she was naked as the day she was born, straddling my torso, breasts swinging freely but with me unable to touch as she was working my biceps and triceps.

“Having a good look?” she asked as she glanced at me looking at her pussy resting on my stomach.

“I am actually, thank you. I’d really like to taste those nipples too, so if you’d like to lean over this way...mmm,” I stopped talking as she moved to the side and slipped her nipple in my mouth. I could feel her squirm a bit on my belly, pressing her pussy against me. 

“I need to. Oh God that feels good. Need. To. Oh. What do I need? Oh, shower, stop, wash,” she mumbled incoherently.

Releasing her nipple, I smiled, “You were saying something?”

“We need to hit the shower. I don’t want a mouthful of oil when I start playing with your boy bits. And I really want to play, so let’s go.”

“Darling, you’ve just massaged me to within an inch of sleep and you want me to move?” I asked.

Leaning over me, nipples  tantalising close to my mouth she looked down at me, “Oh, how inconsiderate of me. That’s ok babe, you just lay there and relax. I’ll go shower, finger myself until I come, then go to sleep and let you catch up on some rest. Don’t strain yourself.”

With that she got off the bed and slowly sauntered towards the bathroom, doing a sassy over the shoulder look just in time to see me launch off the bed and make a grab for her. Squealing, she took a couple of long strides and hit the bathroom, giggling like a school girl as I caught her around the waist.

“You’ll do no such thing,” I growled against her neck. “I’ve been  fantasising about fucking you all day.”

Turning the shower on, she adjusted the water to the temperature she knows I like, just a bit cooler than she usually likes it herself. Soaping up, she waited until my body was wet, then went to work starting at my shoulders and working her hands along my arms, down to my wrists then back up, almost like another massage. My chest was next and she couldn’t resist a cheeky lick of my nipples, ‘just to make sure there’s no oil’ as she said. Down my stomach, to my thighs and calves. Turning me around she held her hand out for more soap then started up the back of my legs, working the soap over my skin as she had done the oil a few minutes ago. She washed my backside then worked her way up to my back, shoulder blades and finally shoulders. 

Turning around I looked down at her, surprised at the fleeting uncertainty in her eyes, as she looked up at me. 

“What is it?” I asked gently.

Opening her mouth as if to speak, she seemed to change her mind and smiled as she pulled my head down and kissed me passionately. Lips gliding across mine, tongue demanding entry to my mouth as she pressed her body against mine. “I need you.”

“You have me love, you know that,” I said.

She held my face in her hands, and looked me directly in the eye, “No, I need  _ you.  _ Tonight, I need  _ you.” _

Pulling her close to me, I understood what she meant. Holding her for a little while longer, I looked down on her, smiled and said, “You have me. Me and only me.”

Seemingly satisfied with that, she turned the water off, stepped out and passed me a towel before wrapping herself in one. Drying off, she threw the towel in the basket then padded naked to the bedroom. She was as comfortable naked as she was fully clothed. Actually, she was probably more comfortable naked or dressed in very little, and I was more than happy to see her naked. 

Tossing my own towel in the basket, I went to join her on the bed. Sitting behind her, I pulled her back against me, and kissed her neck. “What is it love? Something’s bothering you. Tell me,” I said.

“I don’t mind if we make love, have sex or fuck, I just want it to be you and me. I want my husband. I just want Tom,” she said, leaning back against me as I cupped her pussy with my hand and kissed her neck.

“It’s just me love. Just us,” I said against her ear. “I promise tonight, it’s just us. I need you too,” I said as I slipped a finger inside her and lightly pinched her nipple. “Just us.”

She leaned back against me, moaning as I nipped her earlobe then kissed along her jaw. Turning her head slightly she caught my lips with hers, tongue flicking out to catch mine. 

God, she felt so good. Not satisfied with the angle she was kissing me on, she murmured, “more” as she pushed herself forward, turned and straddled my legs. Her mouth came down on mine in a kiss that almost blew my mind. I’m not sure what was going inside her head but that kiss was everything she seemed to be feeling and more. She kept her lips tight against mine but so gentle, passionate. It felt like she was trying to fuse us together. Her tongue sought mine but she didn’t break contact with my lips once. I have no idea how she achieved what she did, her nose rested against mine, lips so tight together you’d swear she was attempting cpr, tongue dancing passionately against mine. There was a message in that kiss and she finally pulled back, cupped my cheeks in her hands, rubbed her nose on mine then looked deep in my eyes. “I love  _ you. _ Just  _ you. _ Now, fuck me or have sex with me, whatever you want to do but I want your body on and in mine in the most deliciously dirty way possible.”

How can you not love a woman like this?

As she was still straddled across me, I pulled her forward, and held both boobs in my hands, suckling first one nipple then the next before pushing both together and taking them in my mouth waiting for the slam of hips against me. And there it was, along with the cry, “Holy fuck, that feels so damn good.” It felt good to know I’d made her feel good. 

Smiling up at her as she looked down, her eyes hooded with desire, I brushed my thumb over her nipples. “Hold on,” I said. Smiling she held on with one hand and was ready to place the other on the bed as I pushed forward and threw her to the side so she landed on her back with me now on top of her. 

“I love the feel of your body on top of mine,” she said, legs wrapping around me pulling me down. 

Leaning forward, I kissed her hard, enjoying the feeling of her body squirming underneath mine as she pushed herself against me. Rolling over so that I lay beside her, I pulled her onto her side, tucking one leg over my waist so that I could feel her against me. 

“What?” she asked as I lay looking at her. 

“Can’t I look at you?” I asked as I ran my hand down her side and over her ass cheek that was curved so beautifully where her leg bent that it just begged to be cupped and  lightly slapped. “Can’t I look at my wife and watch her face when I do this?” I asked as I moved my hand further  and stroked her pussy.

Her sudden intake of breath and the way she bit her lip spurred me on to push my fingers inside. The little lip curl she did when she wanted to get dirty made me smile. 

“Tell me what you want,” I said to her, eyes on hers as I fingered her gently. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to go down on me. I want to feel your tongue and lips on my clit, while your fingers fuck me,” she said. 

“As you wish,” I said pushing her onto her back, kissing her neck. Unable to help myself, I sucked a little spot just at the base of her neck on her collarbone. She’s not a huge fan of hickey’s especially from me, she’ll tolerate them from, well...not me, but because I rarely leave them on her she let me get away with this one. Just sucking on her neck made my cock twitch. I’m not keen on leaving visible marks usually but to see her with my mark on her neck was hot. Trailing my tongue along her chest, I stopped at her boobs, and gave each nipple a quick lick before focusing my attention on the right one, my hand sliding further down her stomach to come to a stop against her pussy. 

“You’re wet my love,” I whispered against her nipple.

“Because I want you,” she said looking down at me and running her fingers through my hair as I licked her nipple again. Tongue gliding over her skin, I kissed, licked and nipped my way down over her ribs, taking my time to make her stomach muscles dance as I nipped her in the spots I knew would tickle. Listening to her giggle made me smile, and I was about to take great delight in  stiffling that giggle with one sweep of my tongue and have it become a moan. 

Fingers running up and down her slick lips, I parted her then pushed a finger deep inside her as she gasped, the gasp then turned to a moan as my tongue circled her clit. Back arching up off the bed, her hand immediately grabbed for my hair. 

“You brought the  silvertongue home,” she gasped as I licked and sucked her clit, adding another finger to her cunt. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” she whimpered. “I want to watch you play with your cock while you finger me. Let me watch.” 

Spending another couple of seconds sucking her clit, I reluctantly let go and sat up to look at her. 

“Like this?” I asked as I held my cock tight in my fist pumping up and down, fingers diving deep inside that slick, wet, cunt. I could feel the muscles inside her clench my fingers as she watched me playing with myself. That was another thing she’d always loved: watching me play with myself. Whether we were in bed together or whether I was just having a wank in the shower, she always loved to watch. She was getting close to cumming, she was getting wetter and the muscle twitches were getting harder on my fingers. Her hand came down to join mine and she started playing with her clit, circling around and flicking over the hard pearl. Kneeling rather than sitting back so she could see better, I jerked myself harder as I pushed a third finger inside her. 

Hand slapping the bed hard, her hips thrust up, back arched and she cried out as the orgasm wracked her body, pussy gripping my fingers tight with each thrust in. Leaving my cock for the moment, I bent forward and lightly kissed her clit and licked the slick juices on her pussy lips then slowly worked a trail back up over her stomach and ribs, circled her nipples then plunged my tongue inside her mouth where she sucked it even deeper inside. 

My cock was throbbing with need and even though I knew she’d protest that she hadn’t gone down on me, I needed release. I wanted to feel the inside of her velvet cunt wrapped around me, I wanted to feel the slick wetness of her coating the length of me as I slammed my cock inside her, need to feel those muscles grip and try to hold me inside as I bang her. While she was still sucking my tongue, I reached down and stroked myself hard and fast a couple of times as I settled between her legs. Banging my fist against her cunt as I pumped my hand up and down my cock, she released my tongue and yelled out “No, I  wanna suck it,” as I thrust inside.

Oh Jesus, she’s so hot, so tight and wet. Never, ever, do I get tired of the feel of her. I can’t get enough. If I could crawl inside her and take up residence I would. I want to be closer, no, it’s an overwhelming  _ need _ to be closer. Balls deep, slamming inside her and I still want to be closer. 

“Hold me,” I grunted, putting one hand under the small of her back so I could hold her up against me.    
“Need, you to hold me. Need to get closer,” I panted as I slammed my cock deep inside her. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she reached back and grabbed my ass, fingernails biting into my skin as she rode me hard and fast. I could feel the muscles in her pussy grabbing my dick with each forward thrust and knew she was getting close again. 

“Cum for me. I’m getting close. Let’s cum together love,” I moaned feeling her grind her hips up as her heels dug into my back. “So close love, so close, cum for me.”

Letting her legs fall, she bent them at the knee and spread them wide so I was banging hard against her clit. Pushing myself up so my knees were on the bed and my elbows were locked in place, I held myself over her, pumping my hips hard. Her eyes on mine, mine on hers determined to watch each other as we came, I felt the first muscle spasm from deep within her. 

“Don’t close your eyes, I want to watch you cum and I want to you to watch my face as I blow,” I told her as I started to shoot deep within her. Grinding my hips against hers, I slowed the pace as we watched each other cum, smiling and happy in the knowledge that, once again, we’d managed to please each other.

We spent the next few minutes kissing and stroking each other, arms and legs entwined, neither one of us willing to lose the feeling of intimacy that we’d just shared. There was still something bothering her, I could see it, I could sense it but I wasn’t sure if she was willing to open up just yet. No harm in trying one last time, she’s either going to tell me or shut me down. “What’s going on in that head of yours my love?” I asked. “You’ve got something on your mind, I can almost hear it. Tell me,” I said burying my face in her hair and breathing deeply, loving the smell of her.

She pushed back gently so she could see my face, that look of uncertainty quickly crossing her eyes again. 

Suddenly quite focused I looked down at her, “What it is love? What’s troubling you?”

She swallowed and seemed to consider her words carefully before looking up at me, eyes troubled. “I know I drive you crazy with my  stubbornness and I know I’m a massive distraction because I'm scatterbrained but...” 

She paused and seemed uncertain whether to go on or not.

“You’re not scatterbrained. But...” I prompted. “But what?” Again, that uncertainty in her eyes. I don’t like seeing her like this. Whatever’s happened, I need to fix it. 

“Well, since...he...With him...I don’t know if I’m...” she let out an exasperated breath, then seemed to square her shoulders and took a deep breath in. “With...him...being part of you always now. Am I enough?”

“You, my love, are everything,” I said to her, pulling her close against me. “You are  _ everything.’ _

Seemingly satisfied with what I’d said, she kissed me tenderly, whispered goodnight and snuggled against my chest and drifted off to sleep within a couple of minutes. Holding her against me, I looked down at her features, relaxed in sleep and thought about those words.

“Am I enough.” 

Smiling to myself, “Yes my love, you are enough. You are everything. You’re  _ my  _ everything.”

“Not quite,” the inner voice said, “I think you mean she’s  _ our _ everything.”


	31. Tom's Meltdown (Explicit)

Tom's Meltdown (chapter 47) in My Virtual Adventures with Tom preceeds this story.

Still in her wet bikini, she sat on the lounge and pulled me down with her, my head in her lap, my legs over hanging the end. The exposed skin on her stomach was cool to touch and the wet material of her bikini bottoms was soothing against my hot skin. I rolled slightly brushing my cheek against it and she looked down as I looked up. Our eyes met; her head came down as I raised mine to meet her half way with a brief meeting of lips. Pulling back, I put my head in her lap again rubbing my face against the material of her bikini bottoms, enjoying the little hiss that escaped her lips and the involuntary hip thrust as I pushed against her. Her eyes darkened a little as she looked down at me, teeth playing with her bottom lip. 

“The material feels good against my face,” I told her. “Wet, it’s cool on my skin.”

“Your face feels good against the material and if you keep it up, it’s not going to be the water making the material wet,” she said. 

Pushing my face into her crotch, I slid my teeth against the material making sure I was above her clit, delighting in the moans that left her mouth as her hands played with the curls in my hair.

Moving off the lounge so I was in front of her, I licked the smooth skin on the inside of her thighs while sliding a finger inside her bikini bottoms, teasing the lips of her pussy. 

Lifting her hips, she looked down, “Take them off. I want to feel you, not material. I want to feel your tongue, your fingers.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Not needing to be told twice, I pulled the flimsy material away from her skin and slid it down over her thighs, then her knees and down over her feet, getting a flash of her beautiful cunt in the process. My cock was straining against the material of my sleep pants so I discarded them before burying my face in her pussy. 

As soon as my tongue touched her, she spread her legs wide to allow me access, fingers gripping my hair tight as she thrust up to meet every stroke from my tongue. The contrast of the heat coming from her pussy and the coolness of her skin was making me so hot for her and reminded me of the time she used ice then coffee in her mouth while she was giving me head. My cock gave a friendly twitch just to remind me that it remembered well the sensation of searing heat followed by the frigid cool of the ice. Must get her to do that again one day.

Looking down on me she smiled, “I miss your beard.”

It took me a second to work out what she was talking about, but then I  realised with my mouth on her clit, and from her  angle, her closely trimmed pubic hair would have looked like a moustache.

“I’ll grow it back as soon as I can love, I promise,” I told her, briefly lifting my mouth. “In the meantime, you’ll just have to put up with my naked face I’m sorry.”

“ Mmm , I think I can live with that, especially if you keep doing –  ohhh – that,” she said as I slid my tongue in between her lips and teased her entrance. 

Sliding down further on the lounge so I could gain better access to her pussy she played with my hair, wrapping the curls around her fingers and pulling against them.

“Feels so good,” she said as I pushed a finger inside her. 

Tongue flicking across her clit, finger slowly working in and out, it didn’t take long for her to get really wet and start moaning. 

“You’re getting wet my love,” I said.

“You make me so hot for you. So horny. Can’t get enough. Need more babe, put another finger in. Please,” she pleaded.

“No,” I told her. 

What the fuck? Where did that come from? It felt like something inside my head snapped.  _ She needs to be put in her place, taught a lesson. She needs to learn she can’t just go and scare us like that and think there’s going to be no repercussion. _ Oh, fuck no. Not now. 

She looked down at me in surprise then something changed in her eyes, a recognition if you will. Her shoulders dropped a little but she gave a nod as if giving herself a pep talk then she smiled and said, “I thought we were done with Him.”

Working my way up her body, little nips with my teeth on her belly, I got to her still covered breasts and frowned. “Apparently not because here I am. Get it off,” I demanded.

Reaching behind her neck she pulled the tie that was holding it in place and pulled, then reached behind herself and pulled the one that was around her back. The material fell into her lap allowing her lovely breasts to hang free of their restraints.

Reaching out I cupped her right breast in my left hand and ran my thumb over her nipple then gently gave it a squeeze between my thumb and forefinger. 

“Look at me,” I told her. 

Watching her as she finally fixed her gaze on me, I was expecting to see fear. There was none, instead I saw acceptance. I wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it and a little part of me faltered. Clearly, she meant what she said the other night. She’s not scared, not for herself anyway.

“Don’t hurt him. Please,” she said. 

“I’m not going to hurt him sweetling. You did that by leaving him. I want to help him,” I said.

“I didn’t leave him; I went for a swim. I can’t help it if you jump to conclusions. You’re not going to put this on me. I did nothing wrong. Don’t make your insecurities about me - and I’m talking to  _ both of you _ . I’m not owning it. That’s something the both of  _ you _ need to work out. I understand why you’re here, but it’s not because of what I did. It’s because of how you’ve processed it. He’s there, you’re not completely in control anymore.”

I faltered a little at that remark. “You mean how  _ he’s _ processed it.  _ I  _ don’t need to process anything. I’d just as soon throw you on the ground and fuck you senseless in every hole of your body.” She was right though; the Loki side isn't completely in control. Tom’s here too but he’s still shaken up. 

“It’s ok babe, we’ve got this,” she told ‘us.’

Placing my finger under her chin and tilting her head up, I had to wonder when she’d got so ballsy, where did this confidence come from?  _ ‘We, _ _ ’  _ he and I, remember when we married her, she said Tom had taught her you don’t have to be brave to overcome challenges you just needed to believe in yourself and your ability to overcome the challenge. Is that what this is; self-belief? Whatever it is, she wears it well. That little bit of attitude, defiance almost. Bit of a turn on really. 

“You really don’t believe you’re at  fault, do you?”

"I know I’m not. I went for a swim. I can’t help your mind jumping to conclusions because of your insecurities,” she stated. 

Cupping her cheek with my palm, I let my fingers drift down her neck where I could feel her pulse, strong and steady. Applying the slightest bit of pressure, how easy it would be to wrap my fingers around her...no! No, we’re not going there.  _ But look at her, it would so easy to just wrap our fingers around her throat, remember how she used to love it.  _ Squeezing just that bit tighter.  _ Look at her eyes, watch for the fear.  _ __ No! 

Standing up, I pulled her to her feet, then lifted her so she was standing on the lounge making her taller than me. She looked down on me, gaze steady, waiting for the next move

“Kiss me,” I told her.

She bent down and tenderly laid her lips against mine, then pulled back and rubbed her nose against mine. “I love you,” she said. “all of you. I love you more than life itself. Remember that ok?”

“Not like that,” I said as I grabbed her head and kissed her roughly, grinding my lips against hers.

Lifting her off the lounge, I stood her in front of me, taking her hand and placing it on my cock. “Touch me,” I said. “Stroke me, play with my balls.”

She wrapped her hand around my shaft and gently stroked up and down, running her thumb across the head. There was nothing hurried in her movements, firm grip but gentle strokes up and down, her other hand gently cupping and rolling my balls. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue over my nipples, then smiled up at me when my cock twitched under her touch. Encouraged by the reaction, she took my nipple in her mouth, rolling it between her tongue and lip then gently sucked, giggling when my cock started dancing in her hand.

Holding my hand over hers, I stilled her movements. Questioning look on her face, she smiled as I sat on the lounge spreading my legs so she had plenty of room to kneel down in front of me.

“You always did sit like a whore,” she chuckled as she got on her knees.

“Better to sit like a whore than sit on my balls. Now, I feel your mouth would better serve me with my cock in it, so kindly shut up and suck me,” I told her as I grabbed a handful of hair and forced her head down onto my rigid cock. “All the way. Take it all,” I demanded, holding her head down as I pumped my hips up spurred on by the feeling of her tongue and throat muscles working hard to accommodate my size. “Don’t you  fucking dare gag. I want to fuck your mouth. Take it – all of... Oh God. Yes. Like that.”

Pulling herself up so she was directly over my cock, she relaxed her throat so I could pump hard and fast in her mouth with her tongue pressing against the length of me, pushing up against the roof of her mouth. I held her hair away from her face so I could watch myself fuck her mouth, hands holding her head in place, listening to her ragged nasal breathing. It looked so hot seeing my cock, slick with saliva, slide in and out of her mouth. Tempting as it was to cum in her mouth, I wanted to bury myself in her, lose myself in the feeling of her wrapped around me. Fuck her until she couldn’t move.

Releasing my hold, I pulled back hard on her hair jerking her head up so she had no choice but to release me from her mouth. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she sat back resting her butt on her heels, eyes on me as she waited to see what I was going to do next. Looking down at her, naked as the day she was born it occurred to me just how vulnerable she actually was. I could do anything to her, absolutely anything I  wanted, and there’s not a lot she could do. I out weight her, I out reach her and, whilst she’s strong, I have the advantage there also, yet here she was sitting quietly waiting, trusting. 

“Babe?” she questioned looking up, concern clearly written all over her face. I’d just fucked her mouth and throat with absolutely no consideration for her comfort, thinking only of myself and here she was sitting in front of me, the concern not for herself but for me. For him. Why was I allowing her to be punished, what imaginary slight was she paying for this time? 

_ I shouldn’t be here. I told her I was through doing your dirty work. I told her I would only come when  _ she _ needed me. She doesn’t need me. This isn’t my fight. It’s yours. You’re pathetic. I love her as much as you do, I'm not hurting her because you’re too weak to face your insecurities. Man up. You don’t deserve her if you can’t be man enough to face up to your own insecurities and stop laying your shit on her.  _

I was the one that fucked up, not her, not him. M _ e _ . It was  _ me _ that jumped to a fucking stupid conclusion that she’d left me. 

The first tear rolled down my cheek as she jumped up and straddled my lap, cradling my head against her breast, comforting me. 

“ Shhh , it’s ok babe. I’m here. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.  Shhhhh , you’re ok, we’re ok,” she crooned.

I wrapped my arms around her, let her hold me and let the tears roll down my face unchecked. Counselling seems to be working, I'm very much in tune with my emotions, yes you may eye roll here. Again, I fuck up and she still puts me first. What in the name of hell was I thinking when I thought she’d left? I know - deep within me - I know she’s as likely to leave me as I am her. In other words, it’s never happening.

“I’m so sorry. I have no excuses. I’m just an absolute fuck up,” I said pulling away to look up at her.

Cupping my face in her hands, she smiled then looked me in the eye, “You  wanna talk fuck ups? Seriously? Look in front of you. You’re looking at the biggest fuck up ever. Doubt me? Let’s revisit some of these scars, shall we?” she said pointing at the fine scars across her stomach and down her thighs. “No? No, I didn’t think so. You. Are. Not. A fuck up. You are amazing. You are my everything. You are why I’m still here. If you were a fuck up, you’d have let me destroy me – us - years ago. God knows I tried enough times. What you are, my gorgeous husband, is a man coming to terms with a lot of issues from your counselling sessions. A man who’s facing his insecurities and just happens to have a wife with a hair trigger temper who doesn’t think before she acts. A wife who probably should have insisted you talk things out last night, a wife who didn’t give a second thought to your mental state on waking and finding her gone. I can’t put into words what I feel for you. I thought you knew how I felt.  Clearly, I haven’t done a good enough job of telling you. If anything were to happen to you, I would cease to be, cease to exist. I am  _ never  _ going to let you go. I will always be by your side, admittedly not always in a physical sense, but I am yours. I belong _ with _ you; I belong  _ to  _ you. 

Still cupping my face, she bent down and touched my lips with hers, gentle at first, almost tentative, her tongue searching for mine. I  realised where she wanted to take this and, feeling she’d been punished enough, cupped her face, thumbs on her cheeks and laced my fingers behind her head. Taking the lead from her, I moved my lips on hers gently, but firmly enough she had no choice but to open and close hers with me or break contact. My tongue searched for hers, dancing lazily together when they connected. She sighed as her body relaxed into me then gave a little moan when I took the kiss deeper. Pushing her breasts against my chest, she wriggled in my lap so her pussy was nestled against my cock and I could feel the heat and wetness as she strained against me. 

Taking one hand off her face I reached down and rubbed my thumb over her clit making her whimper against my lips, I'd only have to rub for a few seconds and she’d cum; had been known to cum with the smallest amount of pressure on her clit after being kissed like that. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked at me through unfocused, desire filled eyes. 

“I need you,” she said as she lifted herself, positioning my cock at the entrance to her pussy then slowly lowering herself. 

Oh God, she felt so good. All warm, wet and velvety against my cock.  Whimpering, she was about to cum, the muscles just inside the opening of her pussy grabbing my cock as she lowered herself further. Reaching out I pushed her boobs together and bent forward, taking both nipples in my mouth and sucking hard. 

Back arching, her nails digging into my shoulders, hips pushing down hard against me trying to take me deeper and deeper inside, screaming my name to the sky, she came hard. I could feel the muscles of her cunt gripping me and her juices felt hot as they coated my cock. Giving her a minute to recover, I pushed my hips up gently then lowered them, keeping up a slow but steady rhythm. Pulling back, she kissed me gently on the lips, then started riding me, slowly at first until she was comfortable again then she started bouncing up and down hard and fast pulling my head down so I could lick and suck her nipples. She tensed the muscles inside her pussy as she lifted up so she gripped my cock then loosened them as she slammed herself down again, like she was stroking me with her cunt instead of her hands. It felt so good and I could feel myself getting close. 

“Darling, if you want to cum again you need to stop doing whatever it  is you’re doing because I’m not going to...oh sweet Jesus, what did you....oh. I, I, I’m sorry love, but I’m  ohhhhhhhh .” I couldn’t hold myself back. Whatever the hell she just did, brought me undone. I’ve never felt that before, it was like she had a vice on my cock, it was indescribable but holy fuck was that amazing.

She rode me gently now, milking me dry, nipping at my neck and collarbone. 

“What the fuck did you just do?” I asked her. “That was something else  altogether . What the fuck was that?”

She laughed, “Good muscle control is what that was. Don’t expect it to often though, whilst nice for you it’s a little uncomfortable for me, it’s tough getting it to relax again afterwards...unless you do it manually.”

“And how, exactly, does one do it manually?” I asked.

“I’ll show you a bit later when I’m not going to drip everywhere,” she laughed. “Need to clean up a bit then I seriously need coffee, I’m dying here without my coffee.”

“Where the hell did you learn to do that, you’ve never done it before?” I said.

“I read about it,” she shrugged.

“Did you want to shower?” I asked.

“Nope,” she replied 

“Then how do you intend cleaning up?” I asked.

“Like this,” she said, getting up off me and diving overboard into the river.

Well that’s one way of doing it, I guess. Might as well join her.

…

Having had a coffee, or five, and done some fishing she was feeling quite relaxed and had been laying on the outdoor lounge reading a book. She managed to catch some fish, but ended up putting them back in the water because they were ‘too cute’ to eat, then told me her father would disown her if he’d heard her talking about the fish like that. She’d put the book down a couple of minutes ago and was now just lying there on her back, legs raised at the knee, naked body catching the sun...and my attention. Lazily, and without realising what she was doing, she let her leg flop to the side, then lifted it again before letting it flop, lift, flop... giving me a view of her cunt every time she moved. Eyes closed, head turned to the side away from me, she was thoroughly relaxed and giving me a raging hard on. 

I considered molesting her where she lay, but she just looked peaceful so I decided to take things into my own hands; literally. Watching her leg lift and fall, I pictured my cock plunging into her cunt every time she flopped her leg to the side giving me a view of her pussy lips. Placing my hand around my cock, I started to stroke myself up and down, eyes fixed on her cunt. God, she looked good. I could picture her pussy lips opening wide to accept me, could imagine rubbing my thumb over her clit as my cock entered her, disappearing into those soft, wet folds and reappearing glistening with her cunt juices.  Mmmm , thinking back on what she did to me this morning when it felt like she had me in a vice I needed to find out exactly what she did and how. I know she said something about it being uncomfortable unless I helped her relax. I’d be willing to sell my soul to the devil if it meant her doing that again, so helping her relax was an easy ask. There she goes again with that leg flop, it’s like she’s cock teasing but she’s not aware she’s doing it. Rubbing the few drops of precum in my fingers, I used it to lube myself up so I could stroke harder and faster while I watched her. Boobs rising and falling gently as she breathes, nipples slightly hardened, sun kissing her body, a light sheen of moisture on her skin...oh God, I want to fuck her, but I want to watch her. 

She raised her hand to scratch an itch on her boob and I thought about how nice it would be if she played with her nipple, rolled it, pulled it...oh God, I’m so hot for her. Slipping down a little further in my chair and spreading my legs to give my balls a bit more room, I started stroking harder now. Her hand lingered near her nipple and she moved her other hand to lay just below her belly button. Put your fingers in your pussy, I was thinking to myself, while watching what she was doing with the hand near her nipple. She gave a lazy stretch, back arching, boobs bouncing up towards her mouth making me think back to nights I’d watched her lick her own nipples. So damn hot. Look at her lying there, totally unaware of the effect she was having on me. I was thinking as I pumped my cock hard and fast. 

My breath caught in the back of my throat as I watched her run her hand over her stomach and down until her fingers were playing with the skin just above her mons. She hesitated, then spread her legs before reaching down, lazily running a finger over her clit. Willing her to go further and put her finger inside her pussy, I had to ease up on myself or I was going to cum before I had a chance to watch her. Smiling to myself at the demanding voice in my head complaining about her taking her time, ‘Can’t she just hurry the fuck up and finger herself.’ Finally! She slid her finger down, parting her lips and I could see she was already wet. Oh, how I want to taste her. Hand going harder on my cock again now as I watched her push her finger inside her cunt, back arching, hips  rising and falling, then she put a second finger in and moaned. My cock danced in my hands as I bit my lip, suppressing a moan. Oh God, she looked fucking amazing lying there with her fingers deep inside herself and now she was tweaking her nipple, rolling and pulling it. Lick it, lick it, I kept thinking as the tip of her tongue came down and swiped over the hard peak. Oh, I want in on that. 

Moaning softly as her fingers slid in and out of her pussy, pushing hard against her clit with the heel of her palm, I was fairly sure she was aware I was watching her as she took her fingers out of her cunt and put the tip of one in her mouth, pink tongue circling around just as it would if she were giving me head.

“You  gonna sit there jacking off all afternoon or you  wanna get over here and fuck me?” she asked. “Much as I’d love watching you play with yourself, I’d rather you play with me.”

“I thought you were off in your own little world, didn’t want to disturb you. And how did you know I was playing with myself? Your eyes are still closed,” I chuckled as I stayed where I was still stroking myself.

“Your breathing dopey ass. You sound like you’ve run a marathon you’re panting so much,” she laughed as she lifted her head to look at me.

“Actually, I’ve got a pretty good view here. I might just sit and watch for a while I think,” I told her.

“ Nooooo ,” she complained. “Come play with me. I want your cock, I  wanna taste it,  wanna touch it. Come fuck me and I’ll show you how I do the muscle thing then show you how to help me relax it. I’ll warn you though, you might not like it.”

“Why that’s? I asked as I watched her slide her fingers back inside her pussy. 

“Because you have to do this,” she said pointing to the hand inside herself. “Like this.”

Pulling her fingers out, she put her thumb in and pressed down while using her fingers to massage her perineum.

“ Oh, that would be a terrible hardship for me to have to do that,” I said, shaking my head trying look hard done by.

“ So, you  coming to fuck me?” she asked. 

“Hmmm, let me think about it for a bit. I’m actually quite enjoying the view,” I told her.

“Let me see if I can entice you,” she said cheeky grin on her face.

“And how do you  inten ....oh, well, yes that would just about do it,” I groaned as she rolled over onto all fours and started playing with her pussy, ass up in the air.

Standing up, still pumping my cock, I went to stand behind her reaching down between her legs and running my fingers along her wet folds. 

“Not yet though,” I told her. “I want to taste you.”

Kneeling on the lounge she brought her fingers up to my mouth, rubbing her forefinger on my bottom lip before touching the tip of my tongue. Grabbing her hand, I kissed her palm then laced my fingers in hers and put our hands behind her back, pulling her forward and kissing her softly.

“Watching you play with yourself was hot and I want you so bad. I want to make you cum all over my cock. I want to watch your face as you lose control with my cock pounding inside you balls slapping your ass then I want to pull out and cum on your stomach,” I said to her. “I want to do this,” bending down to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. “And this,” cupping the back of her head and pulling her to me so I could nip her bottom lip then kiss it, sucking it gently into my mouth. Hearing her sigh spurred me on. “And this,” I said as I pushed her back gently on the lounge and kissed each nipple before leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach until I reached her cunt. “And this,” I told her as I parted her pussy lips sucking her clit then ran my tongue down the wet folds before tongue fucking her.

I wanted to fuck her, make love to her and have her any and every way possible but I knew I wasn’t going to last long so decided to just bang her until I couldn’t bang her anymore, fuck her until I came. Kissing my way back up her body, I held one of her legs behind the knee and put it over my shoulder, positioned myself between her legs and rubbed my cock up and down against the slick skin of her pussy. She grabbed her other leg and put it up on my shoulder so I could go hard and deep.

“Go hard and fast babe. Neither of us are  gonna last long,” she said. 

I put the head of my cock against her opening and pushed myself in bit by bit, watching her face change from a look of anticipation to one of frustration because I was going so slow. Whimpering, she grabbed my ass and tried to pull me hard against her but I pulled out and left her with nothing.

She looked down at me, eyes heavy with desire, “Babe?” she asked face beginning to show concern. Damn, she thought ‘he’ was getting ready to make an appearance.

“Let me set the pace. Hands off,” I teased.

“Then hurry up or I’m  gonna have to jump you,” she laughed.

Pushing myself against her again, she put her hands on my shoulder blades, eyes on mine.

Slowly pushing forward I entered her bit by bit, slow and steady, smiling at her as her hands twitched against my shoulder blades. “Oh God, your cunt is  sooo wet, so tight. I love the way you grip my cock...when I eventually give it to you. Want me to go faster?”

“You’re an asshole sometimes, you know that don’t you?” she asked, chuckling. “You’re enjoying this torture you’re inflicting on  me, aren’t you?”

“I just want to watch your face,” I said. “I love the way your expressions change, the look in your eyes, the way you bite your bottom lip, and the way you react when I do this,” I said as I pulled out and slammed my hips against her. 

“Oh God, yes finally,” she said as I pounded into her hard and fast. 

“Pull your legs love,” I panted, pumping my hips against her. “Over your shoulders...oh, hurry, can’t hold on much longer.”

Putting her arms on the inside of her legs, hands holding her ankles, she pulled her legs back over her own shoulders then went to close her eyes. 

“Open your eyes. Watch me. I want you to cum my love, I’m not going to be able to hold on for too long. Got too hot watching you finger yourself,” I said to her.

“Push up,” she told me. “Not working, hold on.”

Letting her legs drop she wrapped them around me, locking her ankles behind my ass and used them to pull me forward while she gripped my back tight with her fingers.

“You good to go?” I asked her.

“Go hard, go fast, I’ll ride,” she answered.

She met me thrust for thrust, rubbing her clit against me with every one of my downward thrusts. 

“Come on love, you’re close I can feel it,” and she was, but she was just not quite over the edge and I was about to cum. As I pulled back, I gave her a slap on the top of her thigh. Her nipples went as hard as little rocks  immediately and she gasped. Next slap was on the thigh and she smiled as she said, “Once more, Oh God babe, so close, just one more.” 

Unlinking her feet behind me, she was about to pull her leg down when I slapped her hard on the ass. Her hips shot forward as I thrust down, and she grabbed hold of me, rubbing her clit against me, moaning as the first wave of her orgasm started. I could feel the inside of her cunt gripping me as she came around my cock. It felt so good, so hot, so wet.

“Close, so close,” I groaned. As I thrust inside, she screwed her face up then I felt that magical feeling from this morning. Panting as I thrust forward, I managed to say, “Just one more, one more and... ohhh , oh,” I pulled out and stroked myself to climax on her stomach as she reached up and pulled my head down so she could kiss me. 

Laying down half on her, half on the lounge, I kissed her neck as I caught my breath. “That, was amazing,” she said. “Outdoor fucking, nothing like it. Here give me your hand.”

She took my hand in hers and pushed it down between her legs. I looked at her quizzically, “Again? Already? Jesus love, give me a minute.” 

Laughing she grabbed my thumb, “Not for that you silly man. I told you if you wanted me to squeeze your cock you had to help me. Here put your thumb in there.” Guiding my thumb inside her pussy, she said, “Go a bit deeper, yeah, there. Feel that?” 

“That muscley bit?” I asked.

“Yeah, push your thumb down. Gentle but firm. Yeah like that,” she said as I did what she told me to. “Right, now put your other fingers here,” she said pushing them down, “Yeah, like that. Right, now push your thumb down and fingers up. Kind of massage it but gently. Yeah like that. Feel it relax and  get loose ?”

I started to laugh and she looked at me, “What’s so funny?” she asked with a smile on her face.

“The absurdity of this,” I laughed. “I’ve just fucked you, hard I might add; and here I am with my thumb in your cunt, which is lovely by the way - very wet  \- massaging you.”

She started to laugh which set me off even more because I could feel the muscles inside her contracting and expanding as she laughed. The more I laughed, the more she laughed which made the muscles twitch even more. Grabbing her  thumb, I took mine out and pushed hers in, “here, you feel what it’s like,” I told her which set her off even more as she thought this was even more absurd than  me having my thumb up her. After about 5 minutes of giggling and laughing uncontrollably we settled down a bit. 

“I’m so sorry I fucked up so ba...” I started but she put her finger up to my lips and shook her head.

“No. We both fucked up. We’re good. Don’t spoil it. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the weekend. Let’s go take a shower then I’ll let you cook me dinner,” she said, dragging me up off the lounge.

“We’re good?” I asked.

“We’re better than good,” she answered. “We’re fucking awesome.”


	32. Author's Note

Hello lovely readers. 

Just a quick note from me to let you know that this work is now going to be considered complete. As I have started a new file for the Virtual Adventures with Tom story, I decided to start a new one for the Adventures of the Adult Kind as well. It's titled Virtual Adventures of the Adult Kind: The Next Phase. Same characters, same storylines etc, just in a new folder to make it easier for me. It will also be referenced so you'll know exactly where it fits in with the Adventures with Tom story. Please feel free to bookmark or subscribe and I look forward to bringing you more naughty stories.

Cheers.


End file.
